Forgive don't Forget
by the pink pastel
Summary: Uchiha's are always used to getting the girl they wanted.So when Sasuke moves to a different school, breaking it off with his old girl to hook up with a hotter one. Problems arise when a hotter NEW girl arrives. "Ne,teme, isn't that your ex, Sakura-chan?"
1. Everything Happens for a Reason

**Right, a random idea that popped in my head. I guess I've been itching to start a new fanfiction as well for some time now. I'm looking forward to seeing this fanfiction progress. **

**Title: Forgive don't Forget  
BetaReader: sasusaku779  
Status: Polished.** Arigatou Gozaimasu, sasusaku779-chan! *glompies* **^^  
Disclaimer: What part of** FAN**fiction** **don't you people get? M.K-sensei owns Naruto! ^^'  
Buuuut, I _do_ own Naruto...**_in my dreams_ where you can find Sasuke and Sakura with lots of Uchiha brats. (:

* * *

**Chapter I: Ev**ery**th**in**g H**a**p**pe**n**s** fo**r** a Re**as**on**

**

* * *

**

Location: Tokyo,Japan

Uchiha Sasuke: Infamous playboy known to all. The youngest of the two sons of Uchiha Mikoto, and Uchiha Fugaku. Cognated from the family which the Uchiha Industries, a popular company known to all, originated from.

Spiky, Raven-colored, ebony hair with tints of sapphire, spiking at the ends.

Coal-colored eyes, porcelain white skinned

Desirable features meant for women to drool and run after.

Uzumaki Naruto: Hyperactive, Loud mouth, one of the best friends of Uchiha Sasuke. Only child of Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina, owner of The Uzumaki Corp.

Spiky blond, Cerulean-eyed.

Nara Shikamaru: Has a decent friendship with Uchiha Sasuke. The Nara Tech. Corp. in partnership with the Uchiha Industries. Commonly known to be a lazy genius.

Spiky hair, Pineapple-ish type of head.

Hyuuga Neji: Silent. Stoic. A mystery to women and (some) men. His mysterious attitude towards the ladies and his silent treatment drive women insane.

Long,brown-haired.

----

A rosette haired, porcelain skinned, jade-eyed 18 year-old teen sat on her lazy, cushioned chair, leaning back as she talked to her best friend on the phone.

"I'm telling you, forehead girl, you _should _transfer to Konoha Gakuen with me!!" whined Ino on the other line.

The rosette haired girl lifted a hand and rested it on her forehead. 'It's not _that _big,_' _she thought to herself furiously.

"And I'm asking you, Ino-pig, why should I?" Sakura retorted, running her hand on her so-called _'Large forehead' _"And my forehead isn't big!" cried the girl as she put her hand down, and instead, examined her freshly manicured fingernails,.

"Yeah, I _know _you're forehead isn't big! Geez… I mean, old habits die hard!" Ino exclaimed on the other line.

"Then why did you-- _beep-- _hold that thought. There's someone on the other line," Sakura interrupted..

"Yeah, yeah." Ino replied. A small beep was sounded and naught was heard than the sound of night engulfed that the silence. Ino huffed impatiently at the silence.

"Yeah, hello?" Sakura said.

"Yo, Yo, Sakura," greeted another female voice on the other line.

"Tenten!!" Sakura exclaimed in excitement. "Hold on, I'll three-way the call!"

"Err, I guess," Tenten replied.

Sakura joined the two calls and spoke into the receiver once again.

"Heyy guys!" Sakura said.

"Hey." The two voices answered simultaneously.

"Tenten, is that you on the other line?" Ino asked.

"Yep. Who else?" Tenten answered sarcastically.

Ino giggled. "Too bad Hinata had to miss this conference."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but hey, she must be out with her family and _hot(cough) _cousin on a dinner outing or something." Tenten said.

Both girls giggled as Sakura remained silent. She had regretted the whole three years she spent in High School without them. They had been all close friends since the very start of their educational lives, only to be torn apart when the Hyuuga Family and the Yamanaka family had dinner. Apparently, Konoha Gakuen was a very good prestigious academy for kids with bright expectations of the future.

Ino's mom had run into Tenten's and they had a talk. The result, Sakura's three best friends sent to the same academy for their whole high school years.

"Wow, I feel so connected with you guys." Sakura commented sarcastically.

"Well I told you! You should transfer to K.G. already!" Ino said.

"Yeah, Sakura. C'mon. You'll love it there!"

"Hmm... I'll think about it." Sakura said.

"_Sakura-sama, your mother is calling you down for dinner."_ a voice said, coming out of the white speaker right beside Sakura's glass table. The flat, rectangular speaker that hung on Sakura's peach colored walls was(often used when to call Sakura downstairs

- "Yeah, yeah, I'll be there," she said as she pressed the white button built below the speaker lines where the voice came pulled her finger away from the button, and listened to Ino's and Tenten's conversation.

"--yeah, I know he's hot! But the Uchiha is even hotter!!" Ino squealed.

Sakura felt her blood drain out of her.

_'U-Uchiha?' _She thought.

Their voices suddenly became very distant. It was like her soul was being pulled out of her body.

_'Sasuke...Uchiha....' _She thought once again.

Memories of two years agocame flooding back to her.

An evil grin slowly plastered her features.

Once she composed herself well enough to use her body, she decided to get her butt down to the dining room.

"Ne, guys, I have to go now. Apparently it's dinner time for me." Sakura said.

"Aww." The two girls replied in unison.

"Hey, don't be disappointed. Who knows. (?) Maybe I _will _join you guys. Hey, things could happen. Specially when it's our last year of High School." Sakura said.

Ino squealed. "Yay, Forehead-chaaaan!!" she exclaimed. "Well see ya then!"

"Yeah, Sakura! You know it'd be great if you joined us this year." Tenten added.

"Yeah, I'll call you guys after dinner or maybe first thing tomorrow. Bye!" Sakura said for the last time that night.

_Beep..._

The line went dead.

Sakura put her phone down on her table. She sat there for a couple of minutes. Trying to comprehend what she just witnessed.

_'Uchiha' _

_'Uchiha'_

_'Uchiha'_

_'Uchiha...Sasuke....'_

His name kept ringing in her head.

"Uchiha...Sasuke." She said softly.

_"Sakura-sama, your Okaa-san told me to inform you to hurry up." _The voice said once again, coming out of the speaker.

Sakura glared at the small white speaker for a minute.

"Whatever...." She muttered to herself as she stood up, and went to her bathroom.

Stepping on her white tiled floor, only barefooted, her feet came(in contact with the cold tile, she felt a chill run down her spine. Sakura walked and stopped, right in front of her three-faced mirror. She took her hairbrush, and combed her pink tresses.

"Presentable." She mumbled to herself, recalling what her Kaa-san told her.

-

-

-

A while later, grabbing her flip-flops from the corner of her walk-in closet, she slipped her favorite pair on, and left the closet, switching off her light, and closing the door.

She finally left her room, she wore her all day outfit. Knee length denim jeans and a pink collared shirt layered with an ordinary white polo underneath fit her summery mood.

As she walked down the velvet red carpeted halls, she thought how ridiculous her parents' logic was, "Such a big mansion, for such a small family," Sakura muttered.

She was eager to get to the dinning table to bring up the subject of switching schools (not for the upcoming final high school year

"Stupid Mansion...stupid pride...." Sakura muttered once again, a string of incoherent words following.

Just making it to the dining table took more patience than her patience bar consisted.

The Haruno family lived in a mansion with an Olympic-sized swimming pool at the back, a tennis court perfect for sunny days. Sakura's dad owned a rich company, that had great dealings, similar to the Uchiha's, not quite as popular, but in the category. Sakura's mom however, owned the agency where top teen models of today's kind could be.

Sakura finally made it to the staircase, which would lead her to the polished marble floor, the main part of the Haruno household where guests frequently enjoyed their time when Sakura's dad hosted business parties.

Sakura's flip-flops made tapping sounds as they hit the back of her feet. She turned a sharp left, pushing the huge double mahogany doors. Their dinning room came into view.

A large chandelier was hanging above the long glass dinning table where Sakura's parents were seated, waiting patiently. Maids dressed in black and white clothing stood at the back table, leaning their backs against the furthest wall.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san. Good evening," Sakura greeted as she sat down on her seat across her mom's and beside the head of the table

"Sakura!" Her mother exclaimed while her dad acknowledged her presence by merely nodding.

"There you are!! What took you so long, dear?" Her mother agonizingly questioned her only child.

"Hmm? Nothing's wrong with me," Sakura reassured.

Sakura's dad glanced up from the newspaper he was reading for a moment.

"Um, Tou-san?" Sakura said.

"Hmm?" Her dad replied, not looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Usually, people read the paper when the sun rises, to be aware of the starting of a new day, not when the sun's setting," Sakura pouted.

Her Mother stifled a giggle while her dad looked up from the paper he was reading this time, a grin evident on his face.

"Well usually, the people reading it in the morning aren't as busy as me? Don't you think?" He said, pinching his daughter's cheeks.

Sakura flushed and swatted his hand away from her cheek, aware that she was being treated like a toddler.

Their dinner came, each served by a different Haruno household maid.

Sakura picked up her knife and fork, and started cutting up the steak into bits. As she chewed on the meat, she examined the facial expressions of her parents. If it was good, she'd pop the question up when dinner would be nearly done. If not, she'd have to ask them some other time.

As she ate the mashed potato and swallowed once she saw that her two parents were in an unusually good mood.

_'Who are they and what have they done to my real parents?' _she thought amazed.

The dinner they had together was almost coming to an end. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno were chatting lightly, while Sakura was fidgeting a bit, she waited until dinner was surely coming to a close.

She eyed her Dad who was already done with his dinner, and her Mom, close behind.

_Time to get this show on the road._

-

-

-

Eyes fluttered open as Haruno Sakura sat up on her king-sized, canopy bed stretching her arms. A smile slowly plastered her features as she remembered what had happened the night before.

_'I'm going to a new school! 'She_ exclaimed inwardly.

Reminiscing to the events that happened last night, Sakura jumped out of her bed, and grabbed her telephone on the glass table.

Last night: Specifically the closing of Dinner.

_Sakura's blood almost drained out of her system once her parents directed their gaze at her, after calling both their names._

"_Yes, Sakura?" Her dad questioned, already standing, prepared to leave for the master's bedroom, only to be halted by the call of his only child._

_"Anou...I was wondering...." _

_"Hmm, dear?" Her mother beckoned softly, inviting her to come closer to them._

_"I was wondering...maybe this school year, if I could...err, switch schools...." she whispered._

_"What was that?" Sakura's dad questioned. _

_"Please tell us louder, dear,." Sakura's mom requested._

_Sakura fidgeted a few moments before composing herself. "Um... I was sort of wondering... if I could switch schools this coming school year" She voiced shaking slightly._

_"And why would you want to do that? It's your last year of high school. Why would you want to move schools all of a sudden?" Her father questioned sternly._

"_Well…umm…you see…" she hadn't thought of a proper excuse quite yet. Really, who in the right mind would want to transfer when high school was almost over? Right…she would._

_"Well, you see..I want to move to this school," she replied hesitantly._

_"And what school would that be, my dear?" Sakura's mother asked curiously._

_"The Konoha Gakuen." _

_"Oh? That school? I'm surprised that you would actually want to go there," sternness was replaced with confusion as her father raised his eyebrow._

_"Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't want to go there? I want to be as successful as you and Mom when I grow up, but to do so, I have to get into Konoha Gakuen. There are better chances of getting into a good college because KG is a prestigious school and all," Sakura explained._

_'Lies...that's not the ONLY reason) you want to get into KG, ' Her thoughts screamed on the inside while she told her story to her parents._

_"Hmm... I guess you could transfer there...." Her dad reconsidered in his mind._

_"But… what about the tuition and all? Iit's said that KG's tuitions are expensive due to the--_

_She was cut off when she heard her father chuckle, while her mother giggled._

_"What?" She questioned._

_"Are you serious, Sakura?" Her father asked, still amused by the logic of his child._

_"Yeah, I mean--_

_Sakura's thoughts wandered off to answers. She giggled, 'What was I thinking?' she questioned herself. Clearly, the idea of her parents being filthy stinking rich didn't sink in yet._

_"Now you see my point." Her dad said before kissing her forehead, and leaving the dinning room._

_"Goodnight, Sakura; I hope you're sure of what you're doing," her mother said as well before engulfing her daughter in a hug. _

_"Goodnight Mom,"she) replied, breaking the hug before leaving the dining room to retreat to her room._

_---_

"OMG! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?!" exclaimed a very excited Ino on the other line of Sakura's phone.

"No, I am not kidding you. I'm dead serious when I say that I am transferring to K.G. this coming school year," Sakura stated simply.

Ino squealed excitedly once again.

"GOD!" I can't wait to show you around campus, and introduce you to the hottest people, specifically guys," Ino exclaimed once again.

Sakura giggled as she held her phone an arm's length away from her ears. She still could hear her best friend on the other line.

"OH MY GOD FOREHEAD GIRL!! I AM SO FRIGGIN' EXCITED!!!" her best friend sang on the other line to her heart's content. "I CAN'T WAIT TO INTRODUCE TO YOU A BUNCH OF GUYS!!! I MEAN, THERE'S--

Sakura tuned out Ino's blabber, only tuning back in when Ino was closing her list of names

"--AND UZUMAKI NARUTO, I MEAN, HE MAY BE THE STUPID AND ALL, BUT HE STILL HAS THAT CUTE THING GOING ON," she finished.

-

-

Somewhere far away, a blond boy sneezed.

"Ughh," he groaned.

"That's gross, dobe," the raven-haired teen commented.

"Who asked you?!!" shouted the blond as he grabbed a tissue box on the mahogany wooden table.

"I have to go to the bathroom for a quick sec. Kay, love? I'll be back in a flash. And Naruto, don't you dare get your grimy hands on my stuff while I'm gone. Be back in a flash!" a new voice interfered belonging to a ruby haired female.

"Hn." replied Sasuke.

"Pfft. Like i'd touch her nasty stuff." Naruto whined disgustedly once the girl was out of the room and out of sight.

"Naruto."

"What, teme?"

"Shut up."

-

-

-

****

Months later...

The first day of school could be always described in one word for Haruno Sakura.

_Nostalgic._

The place was so different; everyone didn't look familiar. Why would they?

A smirk slowly spread across her face as she headed towards the office. Conquering the school would be easy…considering she already had allies…and it was just her first day!

As she passed by, boys turned heads, while girls watched her with eyes that had _envy had _found home on their pupils-this can be used to replace "tainted on each of their pupils.

The whole school was buzzing with excitement as the news traveled fast.

"Teme!! Oi! Err Hey- that was disrespectful!! Mind saying 'excuse me' once in a while? Sheesh."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sight of his best friend pushed accidentally by busy students finding their lockers, or getting to their respective classrooms earlier than the assigned time to get a good start of the school year seat.

"What is it, Dobe?"

Panting, the blond boy gasped for breath.

"You know- _pant pant _- there's this new _-pant pant-"_

"Naruto," Sasuke grunted annoyed, "you are allowed to breathe, you know. No one's stopping you."

Naruto huffed, "Anyways!" continued the blond boy as he swatted away his friend's comment, "Sasuke-teme, there's this new girl, she just moved in, and oddly, she is soo hot!!"

"And I care...because?" questioned Sasuke.

"Well because she's so hot… and oddly enough, she looks just like Sakura-chan...you know, your ex?" The blond boy snickered.

* * *

**.::TBC::.**

* * *

**Done with the chapter already? Lawl. Leave a review, onegai? It wouldn't hurt, now would it? **

**Right, so thank chyuuu tons, again, sasusaku779-chan for polishing this chapter! ^^ Please thank her as well, people! XD some love to Death Angel-chan now, and in return, you will be showered with loads of love and affection from yours truly! :3**


	2. You Won't Forget Me

**Yo, People! A short Author's note at the start and at the end is one of my bad habits, buuut, just hear to say, Thank you all very muuuch!!**

**-gives virtual cookies- I promised you guys cookies, and here they are...in virtual form (XD) Thank you very much for the loovely reviews last chapter! Just for that, this chapter's dedicated to you guys. Mwah, love you all! **

**Disclaimer- Me no ownie. Get it, NO OWNIE, NO OWNIE, NO OWNIE, DAMMIT! -.-" -sweat drops-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II- **Yo**u w**o**n't f**or**g**e**t **M**e.**

* * *

**Location: **Tokyo,Japan

Haruno Sakura- Only child and daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, belonging to the family where Haruno Corp. a successful company origined. Not much information can be distinguished for her personal bio due to the fact that her family members refuse to answer interviews.

-Porcelain white, Long pink tresses that fall till the middle of her back, Emerald eyes, glints when amused, petite figure, yet somehow showing off her womanly curves.

Yamanaka Ino- Also an only child to Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka. Family business, mother, owns the famous, Yamanaka florist shop, which deals with the florist for Weddings, formal parties, etc.

- Honey Blonde hair that falls till her waist. Cerulean eyes, with a petite figure as well.

Hyuuga Hinata- 1st Daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, followed by her younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi.

-Waist length dark blue-ish slight violet hair. Pale white eyes, and porcelain white skinned.

Kunai Tenten- Only child as well of the Kunai family which deals with the latest technology in weaponry.

-Chocolate brown hair always tied neatly into two buns, or a ponytail. Muddy Brown eyes and a slender figure.

---

Sakura stood infront of the waist-length mirror located in the girls bathroom. She received a text message earlier from her bestfriend, saying that she'd meet her there in the girls bathroom. Furiously replying, Sakura texted back that there were dozens of bathrooms in campus. Now, giving specific directions what exact bathroom their reunion will be held, Sakura stomped all the way there.

"Idiotic morons." Sakura muttered to herself furiously as her memories flashbacked to the halls on her way towards the said bathroom that she currently was in. "--had their mouths wide open, gaping at me, as if they had never seen a girl with pink hair before." she continued her ramblings.

"Hey, you have to admit, there aren't alot of pink-haired maidens still available out there." a familiar voice said.

Sakura turned around and faced the person that prevented her from continuing her ramblings.

"Ino-pig!!!" She squealed, seeing her bestfriend walking up to her.

"Hello,forehead-chan!" She greeted as she engulfed her bestfiend in a bear-hug.

Sakura laughed at her bestfriend's old antics.

Pulling away from the hug, Sakura examined her bestfriend, and Ino, the same.

"OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod!!" both girls screamed in excitement before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Hahaha, I'm so glad that your parents allowed you to move schools here, forehead." Ino said.

"Yeah,yeah, I know,Ino-pig. I thought that they wouldn't agree as well!" Sakura replied.

A burst of light was suddenly coming from the entrance of the door as two girls came in.

"Ten-chan! Hina-chan!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed in unison.

"Hey, we thought that it'd be alright if we crashed your small reunion." Tenten said.

"Aw, shut up and come here. You too, Hinata." Sakura said before giggling.

The four of them talked and giggled as they shared their summer stories.

"Umm, guys, I think that it's weird that we are discussing this in the bathroom. Don't you?" Hinata interjected.

"Err, yeah. I guess." Sakura replied, scanning her surroundings.

"Revolting, actually." Tenten added.

"What the heck, let's get out of here." Ino said, giggling as she was the first of the four to walk to the nearest exit which was also the entrance of the bathroom.

-

-

-

The girls accompanied Sakura to the main office. Where Sakura was supposed to be receiving her locker and classroom, err, room.

"Man, that's so unlucky that we got separated this year." Ino said.

"Yeah, I know. Just when Sakura had to move schools, we're in different sections." Tenten said, heaving a depressed sigh.

Hinata nodded, deep in thought.

"I mean, i'll be lonely this year, while you and Hinata get to be classmates. Maybe even Sakura will get transferred to your section!" Ino said, exasperated

Unfortunately this year, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were separated. Their classrooms were different. Tenten and Hinata were classmates, while Ino was alone, alone meaning her bestfriends were separated from her. Not alone as in she was or is a _loner._

Sakura opened the double doors, that had _Main Office _printed in silver lettering on it.

The four girls walked up silently to the front desk. There, a chin-length, dark haired woman, that seemed to be in her mid-twenties or so was seated.

"Ohayou, I'm Haruno Sakura, a new transferee for the new school year. I'm here to take my classroom assignments and such." Sakura said nonchalantly to the woman who was seated.

"Oh, yes. Haruno Sakura was it? I'm Shizune, the assistant of the principal." The girl with chin-length hair said, standing up, and shaking Sakura's extended hand.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata now were gaping. Where did the sudden confidence boost come from all of a sudden?

During their previous years, Sakura was never the type of girl who was confident in anything that she did. She was the type that stood behind people when introduced to large crowds, afraid to stand up to bulies, and she was never the type of girl who engaged in conversations first hand with people she knew all too little about.

"Oh yes, your school papers. Hold on just a minute...and i'll find...them." Shizune said, as she walked to the file drawer that was beside her table, opened it, and searched for Sakura's documents.

As Shizune was busy looking for Sakura's papers, the doors burst open, the person who wanted to come in must have been in a rush, for the fact that a strong gust of wind blew coming from the outside, and entering the office.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, I have to talk to you!!" came an obnoxious voice from the entrance, which made Hinata blush, and Ino's and Tenten's vein popped in the side of their heads, showing annoyance.

A voice which Sakura would recognize anywhere.

"Hey, Old lady!! I have to talk to you!!!" an enraged blond entered the office, eyes focused and directed, only to the door in the center of the office, farther east, which had the letters in silver as well, on the door, reading _Principal's Office._ Now below that, a smaller font size read, _"Enter at your own risk_."

Sakura's sweat dropped at that one.

"Hey, Old lady!!!" The blonde shouted, fists clenched and banging on the principal's door.

"Ohayou...Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted the blond softly.

Said boy, Naruto, turned around and greeted her back.

"Yo! Hinata-cha--

His gaze was directed towards Sakura, who was grinning at him.

"Yo, Naruto. Long time no see." She said.

"Sakura...chan?" He questioned.

"In the flesh, stupid." Ino said.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! Just-

"Mentally impaired?" Tenten interjected.

"N-No! Not that either!" Naruto said.

"Just stupid, then?" Ino questioned.

"Arrgghhh!! That's not the friggin reason why I came here!" Naruto shouted.

"Then, what was the reason why you came here, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"W-Well, you see, I saw this similar girl, walking down the halls. Well my head was in my locker--err, for the fact that I was...reading! Yeah, reading! When I saw this girl that had the same color of hair as Sakura's." Naruto explained.

Ino stared at him in suspicion. "What were you reading, Naruto?" Ino asked, sweetly. Too sweet if you asked me.

"Err, I was...Um...reading my textbook! Yeah!" Naruto said.

"What textbook were you reading, huh, Naruto?" Ino questioned.

"Err, Umm... let's see now...." Naruto mumbled quietly to himself as he thought of the textbooks that were in his locker if he was to be investigated. "Oh, well let's see, my--

"Oh shut up and just admit that you were reading Kakashi-sensei's Icha Icha Paradise." Tenten said.

"What?? Me?? No way!!" Naruto said in defense.

"Uh-huh. Sureee, whatever you say,Naruto." Ino said, grinning.

Naruto glared at the blonde girl as he continued. " As I was saying, I thought I saw Sakura-chan walk by, and I wanted to make sure if it really was her. So, I marched on my way up here, and was about to interrogate our Principal. Well, that was my plan, before I actually saw my reason of coming here personally." He explained.

"Well if that's the case, you've seen your mystery in person. Now leave!" Ino hissed.

Naruto cowered behind Hinata, hands on her shoulders as he replied.

"N-No, bewitched being! I wanted to greet Sakura-chan too!" Naruto shouted.

"E-Eh?" Hinata said, a blush slowly creeping on her face due to the closeness of her and her crush's faces.

"NAAAARRRRUUUUTTTOOO!!" came an enraged voice. The principal's door swinging open at the same time. Revealing a very pissed blonde haired woman, who's hair was tied in pigtails. "Uzumaki, Naruto report to my office immediately!!!" she yelled.

Naruto gulped.

"Looks like she didn't find you banging on her door very amusing." Tenten said.

-

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke, dark, ebony hair, that was spiked-up in the end, was pacing back and forth infront of his desk...infront of his _girlfriend..._inside the classroom which he would be attending daily for the whole school year.

"Aww, what's wrong, Sasu-chan?" questioned his girlfriend...**Karin**.

"Nothing...it's nothing." He replied, still pacing back and forth.

"C'mon...tell me Sasu-chan...that is, if you still _love _me, you'd tell me." She said once again, inserting her pout, which he claimed was irresistable.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his raven locks. "Aren't you supposed to be in your classroom by now?" He stated, stressed.

Karin's pout turned to a deep frown. "You don't want me here?" She asked, serious this time.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. He bent down to her, gripping her chin, "Why wouldn't I want my girlfriend here with me?" he questioned.

Karin's gaze hardened, and slapped his hand away. "I don't know." She stated, looking away, arms folded across her chest.

Sasuke smirked. He gripped her chin once again with his thumb and index finger.

"Sasuke! I'm not in the--mmphf!"

In a split second, right after he was smirking, he pulled Karin in for a sweet, searing kiss.

Sasuke's fangirls were crying anime style now. While Karin's friends were smirking in the side lines. Congratulating their group leader mentally.

-

Sakura almost dropped her books, Ino on the other hand, stopped her victory dance, dancing for the fact that she and Sakura were classmates this year, and coming to an abrupt halt, when Sakura's mouth slightly gaped, and her grip on her books loosened.

She couldn't believe it. Standing along the corridor for more than five minutes. Realizing that she was classmates with _the _Uchiha Sasuke. Another five, witnessing his public display of affection. And a minute more, to recollect herself.

Sakura heard a small tearing sound. Only to realize a little later that it wasn't anything _literally _being torn apart.

Ino followed her bestfriend's gaze, Naruto, who followed as well, being the girls' classmate.

"Oh Him." She stated flatly. "That's Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura. And that red-headed girl who he was kissing a while ago, is his girlfriend...Karin."

_Girlfriend._

**

* * *

**

.::TBC::.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Duuuun!! (XD) bet you guys hate Karin now, don't cha? (XD) okay, maybe dislike, but what the hell. (XD) **

**Anywaaaays, leave a review, onegai. Suggestions are welcomed here. Ne, review, the more reviews I get sooner, the faster I update.**

**Kakashi- It's true!**

**Me- o.o" wth? How'd you get here? **

**Kakashi- What? Am I not allowed to make a guest appearance.**

**Me- HELL NO!**

**Kakashi- -sweat drops-**

**Readers- -Sweat drops-**

**Me- -sweat drops- Well, leave a review, telling me how the chapter went, please. (XD) See you guys soon!**


	3. Just so You Know

**Heyy, all!! LOL I creeped you guys out last chapter, didn't I? Hehehe, sorry 'bout that. -sweat drops- Anywaaays, thank chu so muuuch for the reviews you all took time to write last chapter! I loved each and every single one of them! :D And yeaah,** I changed meeh penname!

**I FEEL LIKE BETAREADING! XD If you need a betareader, don't hesitate to ask me. :D I'm free of stuff to do as of current.**

**Before I end this A/N Song if You don't recognize it, "Just so you Know" By Jesse MCcartney Originally it was supposed to be different, but a SasuSaku AMV changed my Mind about it. If you're curious as to how it made me change my mind, simply open a new window, type the website of Youtube, in the search engine there, type **SasuSaku-Just so you know results will show up, but the first one there, (which I searched) was it, if it was made by Antlover11 which you can find right beside the number of views the vid. got, then that's it.

**BTW, the song lyrics is on Sakura's POV. How she's feeling about things.I suggest that you listen to it at the start till the end of this chapter to match Sakura's feelings. Note that the part where Jesse's directing the song to a guy or girl, change it to how a girl sees things. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, no...I do not...yes, do not...I mean no... yes I mean no... I mean arrgghh!! I do not own Naruto! End of story.**

* * *

**Chapter III- Ju**_st_ so **y**_ou_ _Kn_**ow**

* * *

**Location: **Tokyo,Japan

---

I shouldn't love you  
But I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
But I can't move  
I can't look away

_---_

Sakura's jaw almost dropped all the way down to the marble floor of the school's hallway as Karin walked right passed her, followed by her crew. Without a single glance at anyone else, except for a the fact that Karin's eyes flickered, directing her ruby orbs towards Ino, but only for a second.

Konoha Gakuen had a school uniform, for the females, red ruffled skirts that reached till a few inched above the knees, and a white collared long-sleeved button-up blouse, with a red, business-like tie around the neck. For the males, black trousers and white long-sleeved button-up polos with ties, just like the girls, only color black. There was also the bussines-like jacket that was the color of black as well.

Karin strutted down the halls, without a single glance at anyone else after that, a grin plastered on her face.

Ino sneered, causing Sakura to avert her gaze away from Karin, to stare at her friend.

"What's the matter, Ino?" She asked silently.

Ino faced her friend once called, directing her glare which was sent towards Karin moments before, toward her friend now. The action made Sakura flinch, and Ino to apologize.

"Sorry, forehead-chan...I...well just...nothing...."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "I can sense that something happened between you two." She stated flatly.

Ino heaved a stressed sigh. "I'll...tell you about it...later...if i'll be able to remember to." She stated, grinning at the end of her statement to lighten up the current dark mood.

Sakura laughed as well. Half faking it.

"Well, maybe we should wait for sensei out here? What do you think?" Ino asked her friend, nudging her with her right elbow.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Sakura replied.

_'Gawd! Why am I still thinking about that kiss?' _She thought,absentmindedly hugging herself.

"Sakura,hey! Forehead-chan, you okay?" Ino asked her friend, gripping Sakura's thin wrist.

"Huh? Y-yeah." She replied. "Ha...haha...haha. Sorry." came her shaky reply afterwards.

"You sure nothing's wrong?" Ino questioned.

"Yeah, i'm sure nothing's wrong. I'm absolutely fine!"

_'Uh-oh...my voice was too high....'_

Ino stared her down, recalling the memories from before, that matched the pitched voice she used just a while ago.

_'Let it go....' _Ino repeated in her head. _'She'll tell me when it's the right time....'_

Sighing, Ino stored all the questions meant for her friend in the back of her mind.

_'Let it go...' _Sakura thought the same,but meaning something else. _'What happened to us...?' _

_---_

And I don't know  
How to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

---

Sakura continued to space out. Even when the doors of all the classrooms that they saw along the corridors were closed shut, due to the ACs switching on, even though Naruto told them that he was about to enter the classroom, and that he'd wait for them inside. She was still spaced out.

"Umm...Haruno-san." Came an unfamiliar voice.

Sakura broke the trance of her daze to direct it towards a man with silver hair. One of his eyes were covered by what might be a piece of cloth with a rectangular metal in the center, there, a design of what seemed to be the school's logo.A mask was covering his face from the mouth till the bridge of his nose.

"H-hai?"

"Sakura, that is our homeroom teacher, more likely to be our adviser for the school year." Ino urgently whispered.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura greeted as she bowed.

Kakashi gave her an amused stare. " Looks like someone actually read the school's info sheet this morning." He stated.

A smile crept over Sakura's face. Giving him one of her best smiles. "Hai." She replied.

"Now c'mon, you two. We still have to introduce you, Sakura to the rest of the class." He stated, opening the orange book he had in his right hand, and reading it as he casually slipped in his classroom, holding the door open for Ino and Sakura.

A buzzing sound ran in Sakura's ears as she entered the room. She noticed that all her classmates for the school year were chatting away, sitting ontop of their desks. The buzzing sound softened once Kakashi came in view.

"Good morning,class." He stated boredly as he continued to stare at his book.

"Morning!" They replied back, sitting on their chairs afterwards.

"I'll wait for you over there." Ino whispered as she gestured to the two vacant seats two rows infront of where Naruto was seated.

_'Second column, two rows from the back row, huh?' _Sakura thought, then nodded.

Ino smiled at her, and skipped towards their desks.

Since Sakura was still in the halls,peeked inside just to see where Ino pointed, not wanting to be seen at first till Kakashi introduced her, she pulled out her compact mirror and examined her appearance.

_'Everything all set.'_ She thought to herself once she was done, and kept her glistening compact mirror in her bag.

"Now,now. Everyone settle down...." Said Kakashi's voice from the inside. "Today, we have someone new who will be joining us..."

Sakura's heart didn't stop from beating rapidly.

"I hope you all warm up to her....Sakura, please come in and introduce yourself."

Sakura gulped, and sighed nervously as she walked inside the classroom, closing the door behind her for the Air-condition was switched on.

From the corner of her eye, she saw that Naruto was grinning from ear to ear, his wait finally paid off. Some girls who sat in the front row were glaring at her, while some guys were wolf whistling.

Sakura blushed, and stopped right beside their sensei, facing her classmates.

"Umm. Sensei I don't know what to say...." She said softly, but audible.

A collective _Awww _came from the guys that admired her, which made her blush. She saw a figure stiffen, but didn't look to see who it was.

Sakura could sense that he was smiling from under that mask. "Just state your name, likes and dislikes to make it easier." He said.

Sakura nodded and faced her classmates again.

"Umm...Hey, I'm Haruno Sakura. Transferee from Sunakagakure Gakuen. I love all things pink,fuzzy animals, ramen..." she heard an exclaimed _yes!! _coming from the back which made her come to a halt momentarily.

"-- I am pretty sporty as well, which means i'm into gym. Volleyball, Figure Skating and Badminton are my favorite sports. I think music is universal, and can help you get over depression just by listening, and undertanding the lyrics. I am straight girl, yes, straight girl." She stated.

"Now I have a lot of things I detest. Let's see....I do not, and will never support any Yaoi or Yuri fanfiction, yes, I am a _fanfiction author. _I hate frogs cause I think they're too slimy and creepy. I hate people who think they are better than everyone else just cause they are part of a _famous rich-assed family._ _Playboys_ now make me fume with rage. Sluts, whores, bitches, you name them. And err, that is all." Sakura stated,smiling at the end.

**_"Hell yeah! Somebody's mad now" _**Screamed her inner self.

Yes, Haruno Sakura _does _have an inner self which arrives once needed, and no,she is _not _insane.

Kakashi's sweat dropped from her semi-rant, and seemed to be smiling sheepishly at her. "Err, go ahead and sit beside Yamanaka-san, Sakura, and welcome to Konohagakure Gakuen." He greeted.

"Thank you Sensei!" She chirped and skipped giddily down the aisle, towards her desk.

"Kick ass introductory, Sakura!" Ino exclaimed once Sakura was seated on her chair.

Sakura grinned. "Thanks!" She replied, turning her attention towards their sensei afterwards.

"Okay class. I need to finish this book-- I mean since I want you guys to get to know each other your way, i'll be giving you guys free time for today." He said.

The rest of the class cheered, and went to their friends' desks as Kakashi sat back on his lazy chair, his book in hand. Sakura and Ino remained seated though.

-

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

-

"My God, forehead-chan. I mean, what you did back there, seemed like your rant was for someone." Ino explained, grinning.

Sakura shrugged care-free and smiled. "Not really."

_liar..._

"Well, maybe _if _there is, you'd tell me, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Well anyways, moving on. What did you do last summer?" she questioned her to change the subject.

"Oh my God! You know what I did was--"

Sakura spaced out after that, nodding her head at what seemed like the right moment, feigning listening.

As she was nodding, Sakura saw from the corner of her eye, that Naruto was approaching them.

"Sakura-chaaan!!" He greeted once he was infront of them.

Sakura cringed at the loudness of his volume.

Ino glared at him. "Idiot! We're just beside you! No need to shout, dammit!" She exclaimed,bonking Naruto on the head.

"Itaaii! That wasn't necessary!" He shouted.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Oh yes it was!" She retorted.

"Oh yeah! Well-- Hey, where's teme?" He questioned suddenly.

"Why don't you ask_ Yo Momma_!"

"Hey! Don't drag my mother into this!" Naruto yelled at the female blonde.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yo, Blond and Blond-er. Shut the crap up." She hissed. Annoyed with their argument.

Ino and Naruto stared at her, before exclaiming in unison: "STAY OUTTA THIS!!!"

Sakura had to sweat drop on that one.

A pale white hand came into view, hitting Naruto on the head.

"ITAIII! THAT WAS NOT NEEDED, TEME!!" He yelled at the dark, raven haired male, standing behind him.

Sakura's eyes widened.

_'I know that he's my classmate...but what I didn't know was that he was going to approach were I am currently in...that's...not like him.'_

"Dobe." The raven haired teen said.

"Aw, there you are, Sasuke! Where have you been!?" Naruto said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Stop acting like my mother."

Naruto gaped at him. "I am not acting like your mother! Mikoto-chan is nicer!"

"...not to mention prettier...." Ino coughed.

Naruto turned and glared once again at the female blonde.

"What? Can't deny the truth!" She said.

Sakura saw that a bunch of girls were infront of them, giggling at the sight of Sasuke.

_'So he has fangirls here too,huh? Why am I not surpised?' _She thought.

Sasuke directed his onyx eyes towards her.

"Sakura." He greeted stoically.

"Uchiha..." She replied.

Naruto and Ino sensed _tension _in the air.

"Errm...how'd you guys...uh...meet?" Ino questioned. Hoping to get rid of the aura.

"Previous school." came Sasuke's short reply.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

_'Fine. If he doesn't want them to know, then I won't force the bastard....' _She thought....she heard the familiar ripping sound inside of her again. Clutching the piece of fabric that was ontop of where her heart was supposed to be, she averted her gaze from the group, towards the window.

_'Everything hurts...so much....' _

"I can sense more than that...." Ino stated, narrowing her eyes.

Sasuke shrugged. "It was but a _mere affair_."

Sakura whipped her head towards him, glaring at him intensely.

"Bastard." she muttered, holding the tears that threatened to cascade down her face, before standing up abruptly, and running towards the classroom door. Exiting, and slamming the door behind her.

Ino glared at the Uchiha. "Whatever happened to you guys in the past, if you've injured her emotionally, you'll pay." She hissed before running out of the classroom, not bothering to ask for permission.

-

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

-

Sakura ran down the halls, towards the nearest bathroom.

Entering it with a gust of wind, the doors shut, and Sakura, her back leaning on the door, slowly sinking down.

She was breathing fast. Something inside of her was bubbling. It felt like that sole thing, could rip her apart. She felt like her insides were being stabbed by a million daggers...and why? She didn't want to journey that far of her memories. Afraid, that she would...break down...No...she couldn't...breaking down only happened when she was in her room with a pillow to conceal her shouts...her sobs....

Tears streaked down her face...betraying what their master ordered them not to do.

-

And I don't know  
How to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know  
How to make a feeling stop

-

Sakura stood up, after minutes of silent tears cascading down her face. She walked towards the mirror, and stared at herself, before the door bursted open.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura turned towards her friend, directing her gaze towards her.

_'She's...broken....' _Ino thought.

"Sakura...?" She said, walking towards her life-long friend, and engulfing her in a hug.

"It's alright...whatever the matter is...it's alright....i'm here for you...." She said, soothing her friend.

-

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

-

Sakura and Ino walked out of the girls bathroom, giggling.

_'Making her laugh,through that was tough. But i'll get to ask her soon enough...about...what happened just a while ago.' _Ino thought as she examined her bestfriend's face.

When they arrived at their classroom, everyone was still chatting away.

_'Hope things'll get better...' _was Ino's last thought before Sakura engaged them into another conversation that Ino willingly particiapted, just to make her friend smile again, and to occupy Sakura's thoughts. Incase something triggered her to remember what seemed to be a painful memory.

-

The lunch bell rang, students were already standing up, and not even Naruto nor Sasuke dared to approach them after what had happened earlier once Sakura and Ino got back in the classroom.

Sakura was about to stand up as well, till she noticed feet standing infront of her, looking up, she stared at cerulean eyes, relieved that they weren't onyx.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura greeted with a sheepish smile.

"Sakura-chan...what happened to you...? I asked teme cause he seemed like one to know, but he simply shrugged and said that he knew nothing." Naruto said, quitely. Surprising Sakura that he could actually talk in a soft tone.

"She doesn't want to talk about it, so don't ask." Ino interjected before grabbing Sakura's wrist, and walked away.

Sakura was dragged along the halls, only to be halted when Sakura heard Ino's cellphone ring.

"Aw, hold on Sak." Ino said as she slid in the bathroom right next to the one they were passing by.

Sakura mentally debated whether to go in or not.

"Oh lookie who it is." Came a familiar voice.

Sakura turned and stared at ruby eyes.

"If it isn't the Haruno." Karin stated.

Sakura stared at her.

"I heard from one of my friends what happened in homeroom. Such a shame I wasn't there to witness it." Karin said examining her nails.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

Karin's ruby eyes flickered towards Sakura, and glared at her.

"Let's just get one thing and on thing clear here. Uchiha Sasuke is _mine _and mine _alone._Step beyond the barrier that I built for fangirls such as yourself, and you're in for a life of misery" Karin stated. Jabbing one of her blood-red painted fingernails right at Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura swatted Karin's finger away.

"And just what makes you think that I want your Uchiha, Karin?" Sakura said nonchalantly.

Karin was fuming with rage due to the confidence of the girl infront of her.

"What is it that _my _Sasuke-kun has that makes you _not _want him?" Karin retorted.

Sakura pretended to think about it for a minute. "You." She simply stated and walked away.

"Bitch. " Karin hissed.

Sakura turned around, looking at her directly in the eyes. "What did you call me?" She asked, walking closer to Karin.

"I called you a damn bitch!!" Karin exclaimed.

People were already gathering around them.

Sakura stopped walking, right infont of Karin.

"I'd rather be a bitch, than a slut!" She exclaimed, slapping Karin with her eyes closed.

Karin along with the people around them, including Ino, who appeared coming out of the bathroom gasped.

-

This emptiness is killing me  
I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back, I realize it was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...  
Been waiting here...

-

Sasuke emerged along with Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, and a few other guys she couldn't recognize.

"Karin!" Sasuke called out. Walking towards her.

Once beside her, he cupped the cheek she was cupping, above her hand.

"She...she slapped me...." Karin stated, shocked.

"Who did?" Sasuke asked.

Karin didn't reply, but merely pointed towards Sakura, who was also fuming with rage.

"What? You deserved it, slut!" Sakura exclaimed.

There were no words needed.

Sasuke walked towards Sakura, stopping infront of her.

Everyone was anticipated for his response...when....

He slapped her....

Sakura's face was turned to the side. A red mark on the left side of her cheek.

Sakura faced him, jade orbs glassy, holding her injured cheek, she stared at hard onyx orbs....

-

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know...Just so you know....

-

* * *

**.::TBC::.**

* * *

**Ouch is all I can say....**

**Review pleaseeeee!! Teehee! Not much more to say...words can't explain how I turned this chapter out to be...so..yeah. **

**Reeeview...please? XD**

**Ja ne! That's all for now.**


	4. Faded

**OMFG! Heyy, everyone! LOL I received a lot and I mean A LOT of reaction from you guys last chapter. Intense, chaa! -sweat drops- Well anyways, I know you guys hate, I myself even, hate it when Sakura's the weak girl in the story. So why did I make her weak? Answer, I didn't. This chapter will show her true colors, that of a butterfly.**

**Thank you as well for all of your reviews! Now this chapter is the result of all of your ideas molded, and added in this chapter. Btw, just to let you guys know, the chapters with songs are for people that listen to music while reading fanfics. (Guilty as charged) So that you guys'll feel how the character is feeling or are feeling in the chapter. In this story, only some chapters will be with song lyrics'. There (might) not be a song lyrics in the next chapter. Just to let you guys know incase you guys are getting pissed or something (XD)**

**Song used: **Faded by Everlife. **There are different versions of this song, if you can't find the exact artist, then try from **The Veronicas or Cascada **but the version I used due to the tempo was** **by **Everlife. **Hope you guys will enjoy this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I...do not...will never...own Naruto.... -sobs-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IV-Fa**_de_d.

**

* * *

**

**Location: **Tokyo,Japan

**-**

_Faded, hated,...  
...Slippin' away as I disappear in the dark_

_You never take, take the time to really look  
Look at the one, the one I really am  
You try to fit, fit me in the perfect box  
You let me slip, between the cracks_

**-**

Sakura woke up in the dead of the night. Finding herself, lying faced down on one of her pillows, on her king-sized bed. Her pink locks sprawled messily on her pillow, as she held the pillow from underneath.

She had been absent for the past 2 days. Thursay and Friday, since the _incident _took place, the exact day, that classes started, which was on a Wednesday. It was currently Friday, around 11 pm or so. Her visions would always be about the scene that took place days still couldn't believe, that he, Uchiha Sasuke,the man she thought she knew, did something so...so unlike him.

Sakura turned her head to the side, still holding her pillow, lying down on her bed, to stare through the double glass sliding doors, out to the balcony, to stare at the pale moon. It was a full moon...a full moon indeed.

She continued to stare at the moon, thinking....

She wasn't the Sakura she knew she was...

She was a complete different person...

Because the _real _Sakura...would never let her true self, _fade _from her true self, just because of a guy.

Karin did pretty much everything she could do, to make Sakura's life a living hell. Everything she once knew, and have came to love, all turned to the things she now, most hated.

The Sakura she knew she was before all of this, wouldn't let this have happened to her. She wouldn't have stared at the Uchiha, and running for the nearest exit after he had slapped her.

Everything seemed to make sense to her now.

Karin had _faded _the old Sakura's true nature.

Karin _faded _the old Sakura.

Changed her into something she didn't want to be, and Sakura knew she couldn't take that any longer. She was not the Sakura she was truly, the second she realized that Karin, _wanted _Sakura's absence for the past days, and Sakura could not and will not take that lightly.

Because the real Sakura, would not have allowed things to get this far.

She wouldn't let things turn out the way Karin wanted them to be.

...because that's what the real Sakura would have chose to do in the first place, because she was her own person. And no one, and I mean no one, had the right to change her, and Sasuke... she hadn't lost him the day he had slapped her. She had lost him the day when he moved to a new school. She had lost him the day he wouldn't reply to her messages, and wouldn't answer her calls.

She had lost him the day he left.

So why should she still be upset...when there was nothing left for her to be upset about...?

-

_Now I'm faded  
Into someone else  
Maybe someone I don't wanna be  
Yeah I'm faded  
My true color's gone  
Like a picture nobody sees_

-

It was now Monday dawn. Sakura was now, very excited for the day to begin. She had then and there decided, that she wasn't going to let things happened the way a person wanted it to be. Events take place for a reason.

She did her daily routine, and proceeded to the dining room that morning. It was still around 6 in the morning, and her class didn't start till 8:30. So what was the point? She wanted to have a fresh, and early start.

Sakura sat down on her usual chair and waited for her breakfast, which was served by a maid, scurrying towards her, and placed it down infront of her, on the glass table.

Sakura gave her a small smile in return.

Turning to her plate, she picked up the blueberry muffin, and nibbled on the side, not fully finishing it, before taking a sip out of her orange juice, which was poured for her on a glass.

Thinking of what she'd do for the day, Sakura's thoughts wandered off in a daze.

-

_I bet you don't, don't even know my favorite song  
You tell me how, how I should wear my hair  
You wanna change, everything I ever was  
Try to erase me, 'til I'm not there_

_Now I'm faded  
Into someone else  
Maybe someone I don't wanna be  
Yeah I'm faded  
My true color's gone  
Like a picture nobody sees_

-

Uchiha Sasuke jolted to a sitting position on his glanced around his room, eyes landing on his wall clock that hung on the side wall of his midnight blue wallpapered room. He rubbed his eyes, and blinked a few times to read his wallclock.

"6:45" He mumbled as he got up, and stretched.

His thoughts wandered off to a certain pink haired girl.

He had regretted doing that to her, but that past will remain the past. Unless you're like Shikamaru, who disagrees to that thought, saying that he will one day, create a time machine.

_'Feh' _Sasuke thought. Shikamaru was a lazy person to even think of doing such a complicated thing, which required loads of thinking from an _industrious _person. Sure, Shikamaru was a genius, but when his laziness overcomes him, he's totally useless.

He acted on an impulse. Slapped her without even thinking. And now, it was his fault that she had been absent for the past 2 days of last week.

Nothing made sense to him anymore. Sakura meant nothing to him. He would act the way he did, cold, emotionless towards her and the others, like nothing had happened. He had assumed that people would start hating him, after hitting a girl, but no. His fanclub loved him more for that. Albeit the fact that some people started seeing him differently, most of the people from before, continued to greet him each day, acting as if nothing had happened that might have caused the new girl's absence.

He shook his head, normally he wouldn't have allowed to think about her for more than a minute. Seemed like today's events will turn out differently.

-

_Now I'm faded  
Like I never was  
And I don't even know myself  
Yeah I'm faded  
Into what you want  
But I'm not sinkin' in too well_

-

Sakura walked down the halls, earning stares from the people she passed by. Her reaction, roll her jade orbs, and continue to walk by.

She stopped right outside her classroom door. Being halted abruptly by a voice that called her from behind.

"Sakura!! Oi, Forehead-chan!" called a familiar voice from behind. Turning her body to face the person she knew all too well, she greeted her.

"Hey, Ino-chan!" Sakura greeted, smiling.

Her friend stopped right infront of Sakura, panting.

"S-Sakura...-pant- You -pant- were--"

She was halted from continuing any further, by a hand that was placed infront of her.

"Ino, it's alright. Just breathe first." Sakura said, still smiling.

Ino nodded, still panting. She examined her bestfriend's face. Her smile was...genuine...like nothing happened. The twinkle in her eyes...were sincere...as if nothing had happened last week. Now Sakura's gestures were a mystery to Ino...it seemed as if...she wasn't upset in the first place.

"Sakura...you alright?" Ino had questioned the minute she regained her composure.

Sakura merely nodded, eager while smiling.

"Cause I thought...that you would have been shaken or something...you know with what happened. I mean...I'm sorry,I kinda told the others about it...about you and Uchiha Sasuke...dating...." Ino said.

Sakura just nodded. "Ino, I don't really care what happened. The day we broke up was the day, that I didn't even know, or was really stupid to realize that we were already over. So I don't really care." Sakura explained calmly.

Ino stared at her. "But he's Uchiha Sasuke...I mean...you must be...heartbroken...somewhat...." Ino stated, shocked.

Sakura was already shaking her head. "No Ino. I found out the hard way, and when I did, I realized, that there wasn't really anything left for him to break. And so,I continue how I live my life."

Ino stared at her. Mouth gaped. "You sure you're Sakura?" She questioned, jokingly.

Sakura giggled. "Yes, I'm sure, Ino-pig." She said, as she pinched Ino's cheeks.

"Well, what say we get in?" Ino asked, gesturing to their classroom.

Sakura shrugged but went in nonetheless.

She had to take a huge intake of breath for the sight she was witnessing.

There, like the first day, Uchiha Sasuke, and his girlfriend were...kissing.

-

_I don't wanna be your little picture perfect pretty girl  
Who's got, nothing to say  
I'm not gonna wait around, let you run my whole life down  
So you can watch me, fade away_

_You try to fit, fit me in the perfect box  
You let me slip, between the cracks_

-

Sakura was prepared for the tears that were supposed to gather in her to her surprise...nothing came. She glanced at Ino, who was looking at her with a worried expression. Sakura grinned at her, and rolled her eyes.

"PDA, disgusting." Sakura stated.

Ino giggled. "Of course it is!"

Sakura proceeded to walking to her desk, followed by Ino. Not sparing the couple making out another glance.

When she was seated, Sakura averted her gaze towards the direction of the two, and placed her hands, folded, under her chin.

Ino placed the books she was carrying, on the desk beside Sakura's. Which was also known as her own.

"Sakura. You know you don't have to try so hard if you don't want to." Ino suggested.

Sakura looked up, meeting Ino's gaze. "Ino. I'm not trying at all."

Ino raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sooo," Sakura began. "How's life?"

Ino laughed. "Hahaha, that's the best you could come up with!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and grinned.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!!" A loud voice boomed in the entrance of the classroom.

Everyone, including the couple looked at the blond.

Sakura could see that Karin was glaring at Naruto.

"Sakura-chaaan!!" he began once again, ingnoring the red head's glare.

"Where were you, I was sooooo worried!!" Naruto exclaimed, stepping in the classroom.

"Pfft..." Ino began, clearly trying to hold her laugh.

"OMFG! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Sakura laughed, truly, and genuinly.

Naruto quirked a brow at her. "What's so...funny...." His voice trailed off as he stared at himself. His eyes landing on his black trousers, which was also the pants for the boys, seeing as Konohagakure Gakuen enforces the rule to wear uniforms and all. His trousers were...the exact spot...was wet....

"OH no...it's not what it looks like!! I swear!" Naruto said in defense.

Karin shifted her gaze which was from Naruto, to the laughing pink haired girl and her friend, who suprisingly Karin didn't notice came in...which means...

A smirk plastered on Karin's face. She saw her boyfriend also stare at the girl and her friend who were laughing.

"Hahahaha!!! Naruto--HAHAHA!!" Sakura couldn't manage to speak without being interrupted by bursts of laughter.

Sasuke quirked a brow at this.

She was...laughing?

He was confused now. Wasn't she supposed to be depressed or something? Wasn't she supposed to be all gloomy? She was supposed to be miserabl, dammit! Oh yes, Uchiha Sasuke was a very confused teen boy indeed.

Karin glared at Sakura's laughing figure, and Sasuke could see that.

She stood up, and stomped her way over to the laughing girl.

"Oi, Haruno!" She exclaimed. Pounding her fists down on Sakura's student desk.

Sakura stopped laughing, and stared at her, Jade meets ruby.

"What do you want?" She questioned. Voice bleak and void of emotion.

Karin smiled cheekily. "Aren't you supposed to be depressed or something? You know. For the fact that Uchiha Sasuke. Candy boy, hottest bachelor of our batch slapped you for slapping me?" She questioned, already grinning.

Expecting a burst of tears to start seeping, Karin was disappointed for the fact that Haruno Sakura, yes, Haruno Sakura laughed. One that didn't seem fake at all.

"Why should I be depressed over that _little _thing? I mean, if he's the kind of bastard that hits girls just because his itsy, bitsy little girlfriend couldn't handle a little catfight, then why would I be depressed?" Sakura answered, laughing afterwards and leaning on her chair, arms crossed over her chest.

Karin narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "Shut the fuck up. Just last Wednesday, you were bawling your eyes out, then Thursday and Friday you were absent. Now you expect me to believe that crap you just said!" She exclaimed

Sakura rolled her eyes impatiently. "Hey, I don't care what you think! Think what you want, I don't care, your sick mind, your sick thoughts! Now leave before I make you leave! Your butt-ugly face ruined my morning!" Sakura yelled at her.

Karin's eyes went from narrowed to wide-eyed. "What...did you say to me?" She questioned, nails digging in Sakura's desk.

Sakura rolled her eyes once again, and Ino and Naruto, were staring at Sakura wide-eyed as well. "I said, get your ugly face outta my sight before I make you." She hissed.

Karin stood straight and slapped her.

Sakura's face was turned to the side. Turning her face to stare straight at Karin, her jade orbs hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you and your ass of a boyfriend??? Slapping me once isn't enough for you guys? God! I swear! Touch me again and I will personally pull that stick outta your asses and shove them down both of your throats!" Sakura growled standing up and slamming her fists hard on her desk.

Karin took an involuntary step back, glaring at Sakura.

She saw a figure appeared from behind Karin.

"Don't touch me, jerk. And keep a leash on your slut of a girlfriend. Make sure she doesn't insult me, talk to me, and you know what, I don't want either of you so much as looking at me!" She yelled at him, Karin's boyfriend...Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke growled, and glared at her.

Sakura scoffed. "Whatever."

As Sasuke was about to walk away, a tap on his shoulder made him stop abruptly, and turn around. Only to feel a sting of pain on his cheek.

"And that," he heard. "-was for slapping me, you bastard."

He stared at hard jade onyx orbs. The owner, of which, right hand was raised. The hand that had slapped him. The hand that indicated that, she, the owner,Haruno Sakura, was not the weak Sakura any longer.

-

_Now I'm faded  
Into someone else  
Maybe someone I don't wanna be  
Yeah I'm faded  
My true color's gone  
Like a picture nobody sees  
_

_Now I'm faded  
Like I never was  
And I don't even know myself  
Yeah I'm faded  
Into what you want  
But I'm not Taking' in too well_

_(2x) I'm faded, hated  
Slippin' away as I disappear in the dark  
I'm faded, hated  
So far away from who I was at the start_

_-_

* * *

**.::TBC::.**

* * *

**Well, that's the end for this chapter. Thanks to **Mindori Takahashi **for giving me a line for Sakura to say for Karin. (XD) and yes, I appreciated ALL of your reviews. I tried to add all of your ideas up, and the result, yeah, this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Now for the review corner: **A load of thanks to:

**ToraHimeSama,** xXsaku-chanXx**, Hatake 'Fer, **animegurl298**, twilight1824, **DanichT02**, Sakurablossom02,** PhoneixCAJ,** xSushiixCooki3zx,** x.X.x.X.x. Babyboo294 x.X.x.X.x**, xXKira-Kira-ChanXx, **MiMiSora4EVR23**, liljapngrl03,** Sayaka Uchiha**, .xxx emiko . tooshixxx,** xXx Miss' Tease xXx **, Naruto8ramen, **PrissyNarutoLover4Ever**,NorthernLights25, **SerenityBloom**, Mrs Satu Uzumaki, **Mistyjet**, Gothic Porcelain129, **xX motoji xX**, chocyjod,** Mindori Takahashi**, Sasuke and Sakura fan.**

**All of you are loved by moi. Thank you for reviewing last chapter.**

**Now click that review button and review all away to prevent me from going into writer's block! (XD)**

**Ja Ne!!**


	5. Someone Wake Me Up

**Hey there, people of Earth! - here. Currently, one of my works have been plagiarized, namely "Hypocrite". I entered into a state of depression during that week. I tried, to PM the acc. of the plagiarizer, but to no avail. Atleast supporters of Hypocrite helped me out in the way that they could. Thank you all. If there's a person supporting Hypocrite, and reading this fic also, thank you so much! I had a talk with my friends about the issue. They told me, like the other reviews of the latest notice, that I shouldn't give up on the story. Meaning, yes, I will update Hypocrite within a week's time! :D**

**Now about this fic: Sorry, I got carried away. lol. Yeah, i'm in a better mood, due to my social life. Though about the plagiarizing issue, not really fond of it. But don't worry, I don't let stuff like that affect the chapters I post. I'm not that kind of person, don't worry.**

**For this chapter, I tried a new style. Tell me what you think about it. Oh, Gomen, also, there's a song included. (Sorry, couldn't help it!) I just HAD to put it in this chapter! It fit the chapter so well! **

"Someone wake me Up" by The Veronicas. **Dedicated to all my reviewers out there! ILY all! You guys make me smile! :D**

**Disclaimer- If I did own Naruto, there'd be more Romance than Fighting scenes. Oh praise Kishimoto-sama! I love Naruto so much! But I do not own it...unfortunately.**

-

He wasn't the bestfriend I knew from the beginning. He was a complete different person from who he was. Ever since we started going to school here, he was a total stranger, and I, his so-called bestfriend should've known him better than anyone else. But like the rest, I was totally clueless. The separation must've been hard, not only for him. I know that it was for her. But the results were different.

His smirks and grins from before...it was clear as a day after a huge storm. He changed drastically. Whenever he does use the same smirks, grins. Whenever he chuckles. I could sense a distinction. It was...different...he, was different. And now that she's back, I thought that everything would go back to normal. That he'd dump _that_ _girl. _But no. He remained with her.

He even slapped the woman he told me before that he suppossedly loves. I, Uzumaki Naruto, have lost my bestfriend. And he, the guy who was supposed to be my best man on my Wedding day, come the right time, was replaced...by a complete stranger.

**-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter V- **S**_om_**eo_ne _w_a_**k**e m**e ****_U_**p**_._-**

* * *

**Location: **Tokyo,Japan

**- **

_-Every instance of heartbreak can teach us powerful lessons about creating the kind of love we really want- _Martha Beck-

-

The week of _The Confrontation _between the Uchiha and the Haruno had passed. It was currently a lovely Saturday morning. The sun was high up, the birds were chirping merrily on a branch of a tree.

Haruno Sakura rolled on her bed. Facing down on her pillow, and burrying her face in it. She groaned, low and throaty.

A knock on her door woke her from her slumber-to-be.

She groaned. "Go away." Her muffled voice echoed in her ears.

"Aww, Sak! C'mon! Get up! it's a bright and lovely day!" An oh-so familiar voice spoke from behind Sakura's shiny mahogany double doors.

"Ughh...Shut up...Ino..." She muttered.

The sound of movement from the other side of the door vanished. A series of metal clashing with metal was heard. An object sounded like it inserted itself in the key hole of Sakura's doorknob.

_Seconds Later..._

"Forehead-chaaaan!!" Exclaimed the high-pitched voice of her bestfriend as someone jumped on her bed. Repeating the movement until Sakura was bouncing up and down her bed, still faced down.

"I--Ino! Stop that." Sakura mumbled. Looking sideways. Her peridot orbs glaring at the girl who was jumping at the right side of her bed.

"Whaaat? Get up already! It's like what--11 am. " Ino stated. She abruptly stopped jumping, but still stood on Sakura's bed. Hands on her hips. "I swear. You just got your payback from the Uchiha, and now, you're acting like--like a girl who just had her heart ripped out of her?" Ino's words came out as a question, but it seemed like a statement to Sakura. As if Ino was trying to imply something about the matter.

Sakura sat up, rubbed her eyes, and glared at her bestfriend.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy the hell out of right now?" She questioned.

Ino's eyes widened. "OMG! That reminds me! Shikamaru's helping out today at my Mom's flower shop! Thanks forehead-girl!!" Ino exclaimed, jumping down the bed and running all the way out of her room.

"Tch. Annoying." She muttered before dropping her head back down on her pillow.

-

_We got the same friends  
We're gonna have to see each other eventually  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)  
My CD's are at your place  
And you know I'm gonna have to pick 'em up  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)_

_-_

**

* * *

**

.::Sunday::.

* * *

Sakura was happily eating her french toast at the table beside their swimming pool that had an umbrella over it. She was suffering a disease...a disease called the Last Song Syndrome. Whatever Song was last played that she heard, accidentally or not, she would be caught singing that tune for the whole day.

Today's song was _'A little too not over You'_ by David Archuleta.

"It never crossed, my mind at all...that's what I tell myself." She began. "What we had, has come and gone, you're better off with someone else."

....

"Tell me why, you're so hard to forget, don't remind me. I'm not over it."

"Sakura-chaan!!" Another voice that was oh-so familiar shouted from the direction towards the pool.

Sakura was brought to an abrupt halt when she locked eyes with a cerulean-eyed blond. A male blond.

"What the heck? Naruto?" She exclaimed. "How'd you know where I live?"

Naruto sheepishly grinned at her. "Err...Through Ino..." He stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So what is it that you've come here for?" She questioned.

Naruto's fox-like facs lit up. "I have a surprise for youuuuu!!!" He sang, grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulling her towards the inside of her house.

"What the--Naruto! Let go!" She yelled.

Naruto had to plug the hole in his ear with his index finger. "Shush, Sakura-chan." He stated.

"What the hell is this surprise anyway?" She questioned.

Naruto grinned. "You'll see." He stated.

They stopped walking infront of one of the windows beside the main front door.

"What?" She questioned.

Naruto didn't say anything, but gestured to look out the window.

Sakura did as instructed.

What she saw...wasn't very pleasing...

"WHAT THE HELL, NARUTO?! WHAT IS _HE_ DOING HERE?" Sakura hissed.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? It's just teme." He said in defense.

Sakura's glare intensified. "It's not just teme out there, Naruto. It's my Ex boyfriend,baka!!!" She exclaimed

Naruto covered bothi his ears. "Why don't you and him...patch things up?" He suggessted.

"Oh, that'll be a great idea, Naruto! Seeing as him and I had a slap fest, and he is dating a whore! We'll be friends like before in no time!" She commented sarcastically.

Naruto winced. "Yeah...not one of my greatest ideas."

Sakura stared at him incredulously. "You think? Why'd he let you drag himself here, anyway?" She questioned.

Naruto shrank, and started fidgeting with his fingers. "Err...umm...well...you moved houses from before...the other house you used to live in when you, me, and teme were still at our previous school in our early High School years...and well...Ino told me your new residence...this one...the one you told her before...and uh...see, I didn't tell Sasuke-teme that this was your house..." He stated, anime sweat-dropping.

_5..._

_...4_

_3..._

_...2_

_1..._

"WHAAAATTT???! YOU IDIOT!!" Sakura's enraged scream echoed throughout the whole mansion.

"Eh-hehehe, I think I should...errmm...go now. _BYESAKURA-CHANMAYBENEXTTIME_!" He stated before dashing off, stating his last sentence in a hurry, afraid of his own life.

Sakura's rage piled up, she punched the wall beside her.

-

_Even though it was mutual, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long, how I've been defined _

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)_

_-_

**

* * *

**

.::Monday::.

* * *

Sakura was walking along the corridors of their school. Only to be halted by a flash of red. She stopped abruptly and glared at ruby eyes.

"What do you want?" She questioned.

Karin glared back at Sakura's peridot orbs. "HOW DARE YOU SLAP MY SASUKE-KUN!!!" she growled.

Sakura shrugged. "So what if I did?" She questioned.

"Oh, i'll show you the consequences of your actions!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers twice. Her so-called group emerged from the shadows. Forming a semi-circle. Trapping Sakura.

Her back hit the wall, but she merely scoffed. "You're so pathetic that you need your crew to back you up, huh?" She questioned. Her voice not once quivered, nor did it falter from it's strong steadiness.

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Let's see if you can say that again, Haruno. With your apperance all messed up."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"A few bruises and cuts over here. A big gush of blood seeping out of the side of your head, blood trickling down the side of your lips would do just fine." Karin said, smirking.

Sakura laughed. "What makes you think that you won't be the one to end up like that?" She questioned.

Karin glared at her. "What makes you think that I will?"

Sakura chuckled, as if it were obvious. "Oh. You know. Since you hide behind your friends all the time. Not to mention the bastard that you call your boyfriend." She stated.

Karin was fuming, her shoulders rising and falling fast.

"Besides, you're just a weak and pathetic girl. Maybe that's the type of girl that Uchiha really wants. . Maybe that's why he left me. Cause he saw that I wasn't the same girl from before." Sakura stated, grinning. "Aww. What an overprotective and possessive boyfriend. What a shame really."

That was the last straw for Karin. She lunged for Sakura.

-

_I still have your old shirt  
You know the one I said I'd thrown away?  
I put it on when I went to bed last night  
(I went to bed last night, I went to bed last night)  
Baby, is this where our story ends  
When I turn out the light  
Fantasy and reality fight_

-

A figure blocked Karin's path as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Karin's figure.

"Karin." the voice whispered in her ear.

Sakura's heart did wrench a couple of times. Seeing who the voice belonged to.

"Sasuke." Sakura stated. Voice dripping with venom.

Sasuke turned around, coming face to face with Sakura.

He did the most unimaginable thing afterwards.

He smirked at her.

"Jealous, Sakura?" He questioned.

Sakura's eyes fogged up, as tears welled in her eyes.

He was...holding Karin...the way he used to hold her...when they were still... he broke things up...with her.

Wounds that were supposed to be healed, reopened.

DAMMIT, SHE WAS NOT A WEAK GIRL!

Sakura sought for the reason of the opening of the wounds, and the reason why new were starting to make their appearance.

She shook her head mentally.

_'I will not give either of them the satisfaction of seeing me, weak. Of seeing Haruno Sakura...cry.' _

Sakura glared at Sasuke. The tears, the damn, freaking tears were still there.

So she did what popped up in her mind, she faked a yawn to add to her act.

"Should I be, Sasuke?" She questioned. Amazed by how her voice was strong and steady. More than she thought would be the outcome of her situation.

Sasuke quirked a brow at her. One that was replaced by a smirk.

"Judging by the way your eyes welled up a few minutes ago, my guess should be correct, no?" He said.

Sakura placed a hand on her hips. "Apparently your reading skills aren't that efficient any longer, Sasuke. You must've been seeing things...again." She stated, grinning.

Sasuke smirked. "Karin, you and your friends go on ahead. I'll meet you later." He stated, never taking his eyes off of Sakura.

Karin looked confused for a moment, and hesitated.

Sasuke tore his gaze away from Sakura's. Only to look at Karin.

"Karin. Go." He said.

Karin nodded. Looking at Sasuke, to Sakura before leaving.

Sasuke and Sakura watched Karin and her friends' retreating figures. That was, before Sasuke walked towards Sakura. Stopping right infront of her. She expected a slap and nothing more from she was dead wrong.

-

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)_

-

Sasuke held Sakura's chin between his fingers, making her tilt her head up to stare at his onyx orbs. Her back, against the wall. Hands stiff on her sides.

"Looks like I don't have the same effect on you, huh,Sakura?" He said in a low voice that made her shiver.

Sakura glared at him and slapped his hand away. "Since when did you?" She asked before side-stepping and walking away.

Sasuke watched her go,eyes never leaving her figure till she was a silhouette.

-

_Someone wake me up_

_Even though it's over now, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long you have been my life_

_(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)_

_-_

Sakura hugged herself as she continued her path, down to the direction of their classroom.

"Stupid Uchiha." She muttered.

Sakura entered their classroom with minutes to spare. Hatake Kakashi, their homeroom adviser was usually late.

She had a deep frown creased on her face.

"Hey, Forehead-girl!" Her bestfriend greeted, walking up to her.

Sakura glared at her. "Why did you tell Naruto where I reside?" She questioned.

"Ermm...well..." Ino was at loss for words when she saw her bestfriend's glare. Sakura could seem intimidating when she wanted to.

"Hiiii, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto exclaimed, bounding up to her and Ino.

"And you." She snapped, glaring at the other blond. "Didn't you debate on whether it was a good idea to bring Sasuke to my house or not?" She growled.

Both blonde people sweat-dropped.

"You're in a bad mood." Ino stated.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well who wouldn't be? I mean, Playboy Uchiha Sasuke decided to go back to his playboy-ish ways!" Sakura exclaimed, exasperated.

Ino and Naruto backed away.

"Really?" Both blondes said in unison.

They received a low growl from their friend.

"Oooh, look, there's playboy...now." Ino stated, happy face faltering to a sour one.

Sakura and Naruto followed the gaze of the female blond. Which led to the door.

To find...

The damn Uchiha kissing his girlfriend...again!

Bidding her goodbye, the Uchiha stepped in the classroom, squeals sounding here and there.

Sakura's glare intensified.

Feeling a glare that bore his back, Sasuke turned to look at the source, and rolled his eyes at the three people, swatting their presence away.

-

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)_

oh, baby you were my first time  
I will always keep you inside

_-_

Sakura glared at her desk as Kakashi came. Greeted by a chorus of "Good Mornings" from her classmates.

If...if only she could get back at him.

For all the pain he caused her...

All the tears she cried...

All the nights she stayed up awake...

All the times she prayed for him to return to her...

All the times that she would lie awake, and wake up in the morning puffy-eyed.

"Alright, everyone. Today, we have a new student joining us. Please make him feel welcomed, Sabaku No Gaara, please come in and introduce yourself."

-

_(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
Someone wake me up  
(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
Someone wake me up_

_-_

* * *

**.::TBC::.**

* * *

**Cliffie! Omg. I entered into the state of Writer's Block when typing the ending of this chapter! D: Please review so that I can update as fast as I can and get over that state!**

**Reviews Corner: **A load of thanks to:

**Gianna loves SasuSaku, **Mistyjet, **Rain Scents, **ToraHimeSama, **animegurl298,** Itoe-chan**, DanichT02, **xRosewithThornsx**, Mrs. Satu Uzumaki,** plaid pattern**, Sayaka Uchiha,** Hatake 'Fer**, 'blood. blue .rose8.', **ladyfuyu**, , **PhoenixCAJ**, nashonfun, **crimsonstripe**, Gothic Porcelain129, **cutebutweirdlucy18**, marci16,** SJ.P6er**, MiMiSora4EVR23, **NorthernLights25**, xXKira-Kira-chanXx,** musical-harmony-08**, sakurablossom02,** x.Xx.X.x. Babyboo294 x.X.x.X.x**, Mindori Takahashi, **chocyjod**, SerenityBloom, **PinkLovableCherryBlossom**, sasusaku4,** pawis100.

**Btw, I have a new poll up, posted on my pro. I need you guys to answer it, the fate of this fic. rests in your hands! LoL.**

**ILY all! I hope I get to see you guys, and new people reviewing next chappie, please? Till next time!**

**Spreads are spreadable! Ja ne! Drop me a review, onegai! **


	6. Save Me From Despair

**I'm back and ready to work people! Sad to say though, that I am in a Writer's block. But it ended up that it was focused on Hypocrite. So here I am. I'm really sorry for not updating Hypocrite as said earlier, but I will. Till then, well I'm really, truly sorry.**

**Focusing on this chapter, being the one who wrote it, I'd say that I put a hell lot of drama (for me) here. In one chapter only. And I thank all my LOVELY reviewers, without whom, this story would not have been updated for another month. (XD) So yeah...**

_**Required for this Chapter**: _Oh, and I require you guys to listen while reading this chapter the song from The Veronicas "**Revenge is Sweeter"** This chapter has a lot of Drama, so for you guys to feel what I felt when I wrote it, and (might) make you cry because you listened to it while reading the dramatic parts. So yeah. It is a requirement. 

**I love all my reviewers! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, because this chapter's for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Me, ish no, no, no, no, no, well yeah, I do not own Naruto. Come the right day though...Till then, Naruto rightfully belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

-

This was such a pain. Having to transfer school's just because my Father and Mother wanted to..._see places._ Everything is just so annoying. I'd rather chew all my fingers off, than gain more fangirls that I currently have.

Moving to a new school and starting over is one thing. But gaining a whole lot of fangirls, not to mention receiving damn random presents stuffed inside your locker, pouring out with letters and chocolates and sweets as a goodbye treat is another. Not to mention stalkers that take the word _stalking _to a whole new level.

I am entering Hell. Correction. _I,_ Sabaku No Gaara, is already in Hell. The moment I heard screams and googly eyes of girls staring at me as I passed down the new school's halls, cursing my parents in the process, I was for sure, that I was going to regret, going with this decision.

-

* * *

**Chapter VI - **S**a**v**e **_m_e fr_**o**_m Des_p_ai**r.**

* * *

**Location: **Tokyo,Japan

-

_Never does the human soul appear so strong and noble as when it foregoes _revenge_ and dares to forgive an injury- _Edward Chapin

-

"Gaara-sama!"

"No, you are mistaken, it is Sasuke-sama!"

"No, I think you are dilutional and mistaken. It _is _Gaara-sama!"

"Sasuke-sama, dammit!"

"Gaara-sama!"

"No, Sasuke-sama!"

"Gaara-sama!!!"

"Sasuke-sama!!!"

"GAARA-SAMA!!!"

"SASUKE-SAMA!!!"

-

-

-

Sakura was continuously rubbing her throbbing temple, thanks to the crazed girls right outside their classroom.

"Stupid fanclub Presidents..." she muttered.

Currently, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were lounging on the desks within a desk radius to Sakura's and Ino's.

It was their lunch break, and students were given the freedom, as always to do whatever they wanted to do during that period, that includes entering a foreign classroom a student does not belong to.

"I still don't understand that Sabaku guy. He arrived--well just today, and now, he already has a fanclub!" Tenten mused.

Ino and Hinata nodded.

"A little later though, than when the Uchiha arrived. Maybe 20 minutes later." Ino stated.

"How'd you know?" Tenten questioned, a brow quirked at the blonde.

"Well, Gaara's fanclub president showed up...errm, 20 minutes after lunch had started, but Sasuke, errmm...let's see. The second the lunch bell rang." Ino explained, she lifted her milkshake to her lips, and sipped on the straw.

-

-

-

Sakura was silent throughout that part of the conversation. Ever since Gaara arrived, well, ever since their sensei, Kakashi said his name, the blonde noted how Sakura's eyes glistened, and her figure stiffened a bit.

She was too preoccupied in her own little world to be paying attention to Ino and since Gaara arrived, seeing his appearance and mentally nodding to herself that it really was _that _Gaara, she wanted to speak--- to actually clarify to herself, not one-sided that it really was him. But that action was deprived of her. The second he stepped in, girls screamed their high pitched vocal chords out.

But unfortunately, before he could even speak, before Sakura could hear his voice, same as the others, Shizune, their principal's assistant, came rushing in.

Going all, "Gaara-san! You never went in, or atleast had a talk with the principal. It is accustomed here to do so, so please. Follow me, and I will lead you to the main office, where she is located. It won't take long though. So you don't need to worry." Shizune had said.

Kakashi had raised his visible eyebrow at her then. "If that is truly what happened, then how do you know that he had arrived?" He questioned.

Shizune placed both her hands on her hips. "Lucky I heard girls screaming down the halls, calling out, "Gaara-sama and whatnot." She explained, irritated.

"Oh, I see. I wonder how'd those girls know his name anyway."

Shizune shrugged, "Why don't you ask him when he comes back_ after_ the meeting, Ja!" Shizune said hastily, grabbing Gaara's arm in the process, and dragging him out of the door.

-

-

-

Sakura glanced at the wallclock displayed on the back wall of the classroom.

The lunch hour was almost over, and he still had yet to arrive.

Student's coming from outside, her and Ino's classmates were already starting to arrive, coming from who knows where during that lunch period. Even Sasuke. She was amazed, for the fact that he had lunch with Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and two other guys, like Shikamaru and the rest,was newly introduced to her, thanks to Naruto. Their names were Suigetsu and Juugo.

Although their characters were foreign to her, Sakura could already guess in one glance, that Suigetsu was the playboy type as well.

Wow, it seemed that most of the boys here, in Konoha Gakuen seemed to be similar in so many aspects.

Sakura glared at Sasuke's figure as she caught his gaze towards her.

"Stupid Uchiha." She muttered.

Ino followed Sakura's gaze, looking at the Uchiha.

"Heh. Stupid indeed."

-

-

-

The door slid open, and all attention was directed towards the new kid. With fiery red hair, dark orbs, and a kanji writing on the top left of his head. The same kanji writing that meant _Love._

"Kyaaa!!! It's Gaara-sama!!" one girl gushed.

Sakura turned to gaze at Gaara's face, hearing that, she examined his reaction.

-_twitch-_

His old reaction that made her show her_ old_ response to that...

She laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Sakura bursts into a fit of hysteria.

Ino turned her head to look at her friend. Hinata and Tenten were long gone after the bell rang, signaling that only 10 minutes was left of their lunch period, and that they were required to head back to their designated classrooms.

"Sakura." She inquired. "Have you lost it?"

Sakura couldn't answer. She was too busy clutching on to her stomach and laughing continuously. She was turning red now, signaling the people that watched her that she was now lacking oxygen from the laughing.

Even the Uchiha turned his gaze towards his focus from his ever-so-stubborn girlfriend seated ontop of his desk, not minding the warning of the bell to the laughing pink-haired girl.

Gaara turned his narrowed orbs towards the girl. Everyone, yes, everyone, even the Uchiha noted how his eyes softened at the sight of the girl.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the Sabaku. His mind didn't even pay half the attention he usually gave when distracted to his whining girlfriend.

He noted how the Sabaku neared the laughing teen, and how her friend's eyes widened at the proximity of her bestfriend and the new guy's face. Sasuke noted how the Haruno stared at the Sabaku wide-eyed, when she saw that they were close enough that their noses could almost be touching, only less than five inches away.

Sasuke noted how she fell on her back, shrieking an "_eep!" _at the process as she landed on her bottom on the ground. He noted how the Sabaku smirked at her.

_Wait, Smirk??_

Yes, Uchiha. Sabaku No Gaara smirked at the Haruno.

Sasuke clenched his fists unconsciously, one that went noted by Karin. Her ruby orbs glaring at the blushing jade-eyed girl being helped up by the new student. Though Karin had to admit though, that Gaara _did _or rather, the Sabaku really looked good. Well, not as good as her Uchiha, but in the same category as _her_ Sasuke.

"Umm...heto...ano...(_umm_ and _err _in Japanese) " Sakura was too busy blushing and stuttering. And if you're questioning if the people, rather their classmates' eyes were still on the two, well the answer is obviously a _yes_.

"Furupanda..." Sakura said softly, gazing at Gaara's dark orbs.

( 古パンダ - _Furupanda_--- _Old Panda- In Japanese and Kanji writing_.--)

"Saku..." Gaara replied, smirking.

( 咲く - _Saku--- Blossom- In japanese Kanji writing--)_

The classroom's atmosphere seemed tense now. People awaiting their reaction, their response. Awaiting the response of the Haruno to the Sabaku.

Even Naruto, who was supposed to be the _loudest, most annoying _person throughout the whole school no matter what, was oddly silent, glancing at Sasuke from time to time.

Karin's ruby orbs narrowed as she scrutinized the look on her boyfriend's face directed towards the Haruno girl. Her ruby eyes darted towards the figure of the said girl, and glared at her intensely.

"Furupanda-kuuun!! I missed you!!" Sakura exclaimed, tackling the youngest Sabaku. Both ended up on the ground after that.

Gaara wasn't in rage, as to what everyone had expected.

Sasuke's fists clenched and unclenched, and by the looks of it, it seemed that he was doing it out of habit...unconsciously.--

--and Karin...well let's just say that she wasn't very amused by that fact. She wasn't amused. No, she was far from it--she was enraged.

_'Oh, that Haruno WILL pay!' _She thought, clenching her fists tightly. Her sharp, blood-red,french-manicured fingernails sinked into the flesh on her palm. Forming out red lines once she released the clenched fist, only to be brought back to the same situation minutes later.

-

-

-

Her vision was blurred picture of her and him in the park...all about them...them...but then the scenery changed, instead of her, she saw him...and his current girlfriend... Her eyes fluttered open, revealing jade orbs. Sakura sat abruptly upright on her bed, panting, _those nights...again..._

Life seemed alright to her nowadays. Just a few days ago, she met her old friend, Gaara No Sabaku.

No more time to ponder about the Uchiha and his skanky girlfriend. Yesterday, her mind didn't even spare a single minute on thinking about the Uchiha. Instead, she took all her time, all the free time her and Gaara had together in school, catching up and talking about different things.

The days seemed to get by pretty fast when she was speaking with him. What seemed like an eternity of lunch, seemed like a minute, now that he was here. She was happy with him. She could smile...but the aching of her heart from time to time, namely, rather mostly when she went to bed was still there.

_The aching... _

_The pain..._

_The memories..._

Her dreams were mostly her memories. _Flashbacks._ She'd wake up in the middle of the night, with sweat beads on her head, panting heavily, and it only happened once, but she also woke up with tears seeping down her face...cascading down.

They were all still there, and no matter what she did, she was still, found hopelessly inlove with Uchiha Sasuke...unfortunately.

She was beyond frustrated with herself. Images of her and him were now turned to him and his new girlfriend. She cried in frustration and pushed the canopy surrounding her. Stumbling off the bed, and slamming her clenched fists down on the sink counter once she arrived in her bathroom.

Tears seeping down her face, she stared at puffy jade orbs in the mirror.

"I...I thought things would've been better...ever since Gaara came...I thought things...might've changed...took a turn for the better..." She mumbled to herself.

Her head spinned around along with her fragile body to glance at the digital clock on her nightstand.

"1:23" She read softly.

Another wasted night. It was 1:23 a.m. for goodness sake! Not to mention, it was still a new Thursday, being 1 in the morning and all, meaning there were still classes later on...

Sakura trudged towards her bed. Forcing her eyelids to close and listened to her heartbeats, hoping that the beats and the rhythm would lull her to sleep. Awaiting the next day.

-

-

-

"You know Sai's here right." Gaara had stated at lunch. Ignoring the screaming fangirls from the sidelines of the cafeteria.

Sakura almost choked on her sandwich. "You--you've got to be kidding me!" Sakura exclaimed.

Gaara only shook his head. "Why would I joke about such a thing?" He questioned.

Sakura laughed at his comment. The three of them had been close friends, well let's just say that Gaara and Sai were one of the boys that belonged to the newly formed group when Sasuke and the rest to be dismerged when Sakura left the school to transfer to Konoha Gakuen.

"How'd you know that he enrolled here?" She questioned on that Thursday morning. She was still a little bit tired from the scene that took place last night.

Gaara shrugged and lifted the bottle of water to his lips, drinking the content before putting it down on the circular wodden table that was located outdoors.

"I saw him at the office this morning." He said, as if it was so normal for a friend of theirs to be _coincidentally _going to their school as well.

Before Sakura could ask more questions about the matter at hand, an annoyed blonde girl plopped herself down on the wooden seat beside Sakura's. She seemed really pissed.

"What's the matter with you?" Sakura questioned.

Ino didn't reply at first, but glared at Gaara.

"What? What's your problem?" Gaara snapped, annoyed at the blonde girl.

"You're the damn problem, dammit!" She snapped back at him, glaring at him intensely.

"What could've Furupanda-kun have done to make you_ that_ pissed?" Sakura questioned, raising both eyebrows. Intrigued.

"Weeeeell, first, his damn sister, Sabaku No Temari keeps hanging out with Shika-kun!" Ino whined, raising her arms in the air. "--and now, I barely have time with him! Specially when I need him! Like, going on a shopping spree and needing a guy's opinion if the one i'm wearing makes me look fat!" She continued.

Gaara sighed. "Temari isn't into Shikamaru. Besides, she's a whole year older than him." He said bluntly, crossing his arms infront of his chest.

Ino huffed. "THAT'S MY POINT!" She shouted.

"I-Ino, calm down." Sakura said.

Ino glared at her friend, which made Sakura flinch from the intensity.

-

-

-

Sakura walked ahead of the two debating people at her back. Gaara responded at Ino's complaints about his sister calmly, while Ino was getting even more pissed at the moment, that he'd reply her accusations in such a calm manner.

And here came the decision of Haruno Sakura to walk ahead of them. Way, way ahead.

She couldn't stand the bickering and the mimicking any longer.

A certain student that she did not recognize stood infront of her, blocking her path.

She was a girl. Which by the looks, could've been one of Karin's _friends._

"Oh, lookie here, Karin, I found our little cherry blossom girl!" The girl with blonde hair shouted.

"Shut up, Kairi!" Ino hissed when she and Gaara caught up with Sakura. In the same line as her.

Kairi ignored Ino and grinned at Sakura in an evil manner.

"Oh, how I wish you would shut up, Yamanaka." Kairi stated.

"Feh, only if _you _shut the hell up first, Kairi." Ino retorted. "--besides, you're only Karin's minion, little Kairi." She added, grinning at the end.

Kairi clenched her fists. Only to be unclenched when Karin appeared along the halls, walking towards them, clutching onto the Uchiha by the arm.

Kairi's smirk grew even wider, seeing that Karin-_sama_ brought the Uchiha along with her.

"Ooooh, look who it is. A pink-haired, a blonde-haired, and a red-head." Karin stated, stopping right beside her friend, hands and arms still curled around one of the Uchiha's arms.

"Feh. All I can make out is you and your ego suffocating me and my friends here." Sakura replied, calmly.

Karin scoffed. "Sure, sure, whatever you say, Haruno."

Sakura rolled her jade eyes. Not meeting the pair of onyx eyes that she could feel were gazing at her. She curled an arm around Ino,and not to mention, the reason why the Uchiha's narrowed eyes went unnoticed when she curled her arms around Gaara's arm as well.

"If you have nothing to say, then we'll be leaving now. I think the way your ego grows and expands each time we meet is contagious. You really should have a specialist check up on that." Sakura said, grinning at the end.

Karin and Kairi scowled at this. Sasuke however, remained stoic. An idea popped in Karin's mind though. One that made her grin.

"Hey, Haruno." Karin called.

Sakura stopped abruptly, making the two at her sides do the same as well. She didn't need to turn around for Karin to continue.

"You know, the Spring dance is coming up soon. A week from now. I heard you usually went with Sasuke-kun here before." Karin stated.

Sakura flinched, while Sasuke did the same,vaguely visible, compared to Sakura's.

"I wonder who you'll go with this time...hmm...I wonder...or maybe, you'll go...hmm, I don't know, alone, maybe?" Karin said, grinning at the end. Obvious to her that she was the victor in this_ coincidental _meeting. "You know, seeing as _I'm _going out with _him _now."

Sakura's petite body trembled slightly.

Ino twitched at this. "What. The. Fuck! Sakura is not some weak girl who just sits around, allowing other people to stomp all over her! I'll have you know, Karin, that Sakura could get _any_ man, any time!" Ino shouted, out of pure rage and fury.

Karin snorted. "If that is so, then why can't she get Sasuke-kun here back into her arms?" She questioned.

_Silence..._

_Suffering agony...in pure silence..._

_Silence that seemed to last for an eternity until someone, brave enough spoke up..._

"Because she doesn't _need_ or even _want _the Uchiha anymore. Not after all he's done to her." A deep voice replied.

Everyone's heads turned to the direction of Gaara. He was glaring at Karin and Sasuke with intensity that could crumble a whole mountain down just by a glaring at it for 5 minutes.

"Oh yeah? That may be true, but that still doesn't mean that she's going to go with someone on the dance!!! She's too much of a coward and too devoted to _my _Sasuke-kun!" Karin retorted.

Gaara faced her, directing all the intensity of the glare towards her. "She's going with me." He stated bluntly.

_Another pause...for silence to enter...until a new voice...disrupted it from it's conquering state..._

"I believe I didn't hear her ask you, rather approved of your request." Sasuke's words echoed throughout the halls.

Boy were they in trouble now. Class started exactly 20 minutes ago, and here they still are!

Everyone's gazes, even the shocked one of his girlfriend's stared at him.

"That wouldn't concern you, now would it, Uchiha?" Gaara replied.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "It isn't and it will never be, because i'm long done with her."

Sakura's heart wrenched. Giving a tight squeeze that made her ache throighout her whole body.

**SHE. WAS. NOT. WEAK!**

"Then stop concerning yourself!" Sakura shouted, all the way. Her fists clenched and held close to where her heart was located.

Sasuke and the others were speechless. Never had they seen her shout with such rage and fury. Her usually joyfull face, that smile, was turned to a frown, her eyes hard and glassy, but no tears fell, so it was unclear to them if the tears were from the pain or from the rage that threatened to burst out fully.

"No one needs you if all you do is play with the people you have dated and are currently dating's feelings! That act is just--just horrible! No one needs a person like you in their lives if all you're going to do is mess it all up! Turning their life into a hell hole! No one deserves that! Not even you! So why, WHY do you keep doing the same thing repeatedly? WHY?!!" Sakura exclaimed, taking steps forward, tears seeping in her eyes as her rage poured out.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SASUKE-KUN THAT-- I CAN'T EVEN STAND IT!!!" Sakura shouted, tears still seeping.

They were lucky that the rooms surrounding them were merely function rooms. Facility uses, and that no one was actually using them as of current.

Even Karin was speechless. Kairi was long gone the second Gaara had glared at them moments ago.--

--and Sasuke...well his face was turned to the left. Facing the wall. Head hung low. His eyes, onyx orbs...staring at nothing but the wall.

Everything was silent--except for the dripping that was heard when Sakura's tears fell and met the hard ground...one that resembled the heart...of the Uchiha she loved so much...with all her heart...with all her soul...

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip.._

-

-

-

* * *

**.::TBC::.**

* * *

**-Cough- Ermm... I dunno what to say. Speechless. This chapter is the longest one i've written so far. So please review, or i'll leave you guys hanging! (XD) LOL. I hope you guys were satisfied with the result of this chapter!**

**If you recognized Sakura's last line, you could sense the similarity to her line when she confessed her undying love for Sasuke the night he left for Sound. Naruto Pre-time ep. 109...sad...sad...**

**Review Corner:**A load of thanks to the following people that inspired me to write this chapter:

**Cutiezam24, **Mistyjet**, sasusaku-emo,** xXx Miss' Tease xXx**, 1-complicated-girl,** Xx motoji xX**, crimsonstripe, **icebunny0922**, ToraHimeSama,** gianna loves SasuSaku**, sasusaku4, **Laliz**, sakurablossom02,** Sayaka Uchiha**, xxx emiko. itooshi xxx, **PhoenixCAJ**, Itoe-chan, x.X.x.X. Babyboo294 x.X.x.X.x , **NorthernLight25**, zeroandsix, **MiMiSora4EVR23**, SilverxWolf, **PinkLovableCherryBlossom**, chocyjod,** Mindori Takahashi, **freak-4-God, **nashonfun**, DanichT02, **Twilight8D**, xX Kira-Kira-Chan Xx, **marci16**, harunosakua, **cutebutweirdlucy18**, blossompetals, **Kuromi Uchiha**, ShadowKitsune9, **ladyfuyu**, animegurl298, **HoshikoK**, pawis100, **xSushiixCooki3zx

**I luurveee, yes, luurve you all! Please review and I hope there'd new people that will review, ;3 -wink- till then, Ja ne!**


	7. Reunion

**_-Stare stare stare -_ Oh, hey everyone! As planned like what was written on my profile, like...a day ago, yeah. I was supposed to be on Hiatus. Yeah. But you see, I just found out something that made my SasuSaku spirit boost and pushed me back into the state of active...ness. (XD) So yeah. I thank each and every one of my reviewers who cares about the author, much enough to make them happy by reviewing.**

**And yes, I am Filipino but _part_ and I thank all the people as well who complimented me on my writing skills. It means a lot, yo! :D**

**Dedication: T**he real push of the button which made me write this chapter was the **SasuIno** author I saw**,** who said that **SasuSaku was not going to happen because SasuIno didn't mess the couple thing in Naruto, leaving all the characters with a couple,** for all you SasuIno fans reading this, if you think the same**, Dude, not ALL the characters in an anime HAVE TO be with someone. NOT ALL. Geez.**

That same author said that, **Ino's way stronger than Sakura and the ONLY reason why Sakura won a battle against Ino was because Ino _felt SORRY for Sakura._ DX (WTH, DUDES?)**

**If you want to read what the author said, first hand, then i'll gladly PM the author's name to you, just ask me. -Sigh- I hate that author -twitch- Anyways, Hope you guys would enjoy the story, and don't forget to review...to make me happy. -twitch-**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did, people wouldn't even CONSIDER SasuIno for the fact that it's very OBVIOUS that SasuSaku has better chances than SasuINO!**

* * *

**Chapter VII- R**_eun_**io**n

* * *

**Location: Tokyo, Japan**

She was found in bed the second she arrived home. The whole week that passed, was filled with a hell lot of drama, angst, jealousy, and pain, which seemed to have worn Sakura out. Well, who wouldn't be in that same state when a person has finally had enough? One can only hold onto so much pain before breaking.

She was...in the brink of insanity.

Fortunately for her, Sakura wasn't the type of girl who was still depressed after a breakdown. All emotions were poured out that very same day where she last confronted the Uchiha and his girlfriend.

Sakura felt drained. Void of emotion. Emptied out to the brim.

"Uggghh..." Sakura groaned. Flopping to another position on her bed, wherein she was now lying down on her back, rather than the one where her face was burried on her pillow, the position she was in, a few moments ago.

She neither felt anger nor pain...jealousy nor rage...frustration nor annoyance...fluttery nor...in love.

Just...nothing.

Black and white.

No colors.

Just...

dull.

A soft knock coming from her door echoed in her ears.

She muttered a soft "_come in" _before flopping once again face first on her bed.

Sakura heard soft footsteps coming from the door after she heard the small audible creak of the door and felt a weight add on her bed as she felt the bed decrease in height.

"Saku-chan..." she heard her mother, Hana Haruno's voice, stated softly from behind her sleeping form, gently rubbing her daughter's back.

"Hmm..." Sakura replied, still not facing her mother, but considered that option.

"Someone's here to see you, Hime." Hana stated, continuously rubbing her daughter's back in a soft and gentle pace.

"What person in the right mind would want to visit me on a friday afternoon? I mean, I just got back from school...and -- ughh..." Sakura said, grunting soon afterward as a response.

Sakura sat up abruptly, sitting indian-styled on her bed. "Kaa-san...who is it?" she asked, quite confused.

Her first assumption would have been obviously Naruto, the damn idiot who wouldn't stop calling her on the phone since he heard from the others about the second confrontation. I mean, Konohagakure Gakuen was just like any other normal school. Including the fact that the students studying there, had the abilities like all the rest, to gossip.

Now the gossip in Konohagakure Gakuen was way faster, and traveled like wildfire. So, by the end of the same day where Sakura had poured out all her feelings to the Uchiha, was the same day that half the student population of Konohagakure Gakuen was informed.

"Errm... well maybe you should see who the person is first-hand." Hana replied, quite giddy.

_'Of course kaa-san would be all giddy and all...she doesn't know what's going on, and i'm not quite really planning on telling her anytime soon.' _Sakura thought.

Hana smiled. "I think you'd be quite happy, and shocked...more of both." she stated, still smiling.

Sakura heaved a sigh and nodded. "Mmmkay." She said, sitting up on the edge of her bed, and feeling the floor with her feet for her house slippers.

Hana smiled at her daughter. "I'll be in the Master's Bedroom if you need me. Your Tou-san won't be home till late tonight, so expect dinner served thirty minutes earlier than the usual time, dear,being as your father isn't joining us tonight." Hana said, stroking her daughter's long silky pink locks before standing up and leaving Sakura's room, but before Hana was completely out of view, she turned around to face her daughter and stated, "Don't forget, someone's here to see you. Downstairs right in the living room."

Sakura nodded, therefore resulting to Hana flashing her a smile before disappearing.

-

-

-

Grumbling on her way down the stairs, muttering incoherent words, adding the sentence _It was my relaxation time,_and whatnot.

"I swear, if I see a blond-haired cerulean-eyed idiot, i'll--"

Sakura allowed herself to trail off, not bothering to continue muttering things to herself. Instead, she had to blink three or more times just to make sure that what she was seeing, was really...what she was witnessing.

Dark ebony locks spiked up at the end.

Mesmerizing onyx orbs that she once thought, could see through one's soul.

Pale white skin.

Same, stoic features displayed on his gorgeous face.

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

-

-

* * *

**-**

**-**

"Now isn't this fun!" Hana giggled like a little school girl.

There, seated around the painted white steel round table, located right at the pool-side of the back part of the Haruno household, two dark raven-ish haired people, one pink-haired teenaged girl, and one slightly a darker shade of pink-haired woman sat on steel embroidered in a style that had curves for the legs kind of chairs.

"Mom." Sakura groaned, which sounded close to a whine.

"Aw, little Sakura-chan has grown into a young lady! And a very pretty one at that!" a woman with dark raven-ish hair squealed, also known as Uchiha Mikoto. Uchiha Sasuke's mother.

At this comment, Sakura's face turned beet red. Avoiding the looks the two mothers gave her.

Sasuke, the other raven-haired person, sat on his chair lazily, staring off in the distance to where the sun was setting.

"Wasn't it convenient that me and your Kaa-san bumped into each other at the supermarket?" Mikoto commented, stirring her orange juice at the process. A beautiful smile was stretched throughout her features.

"I mean, I didn't know that you guys moved from your previous house to this location! It was also for the best, because if you still went to your old school, it would have taken you quite a long time to get there!" Mikoto continued.

It was true. From the previous school that Sakura went to, where she and Sasuke--errm, were a couple, she had lived in another city. Same as the others, and if she still went to the same school she did in the previous High School years, she would have to get up earlier than usual, which wasn't really a good idea since she wasn't really a morning person, and come home a little bit later than the usual convenient time.

Thank Kami-sama that he scheduled a business dinner party years ago, where they all met...where it all started.

Such a small world really. The Uchiha's,Uzumaki's, Hyuuga's,Yamanaka's, Kunai's, and the Haruno's knew each other. But, that doesn't mean that a few from those families didn't know each other before the dinner party.

And thus, all of them resulting to moving, they may not be all neighbors, but hey, their children still managed to be in the same school throughout the years.

Sasuke grunted, which didn't go unnoticed by the mothers and a certain pink-haired girl.

Sure, the mothers did know that the two dated a few years back. They also knew that they broke up the second the Uchiha's moved. But what they didn't know, was that both their daughter/son was frustrated or enraged with the other. Both women thought that their children were in good terms with each other. Thus, the facade both Sakura and Sasuke had to pull, starting...a few minutes ago.

Why bother telling their Kaa-san's about their current relationship **(A/N: -cough cough- in the dumps, avoiding each other, shouting at each other--you get the point) **when both of their mothers were childhood friends, as said earlier, a small world it is. For, part of Sakura's childhood bundle of friends, was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Mikoto! Doesn't this bring back Sakura and Sasuke's earlier childhood lives?" Hana squealed.

Mikoto giggled. "I know right!"

_'Kami-sama hates me...' _Sakura thought, pouting in the process.

Both Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously heaved a sigh, which didn't go unnoticed, once again, by the two mothers, giving each of their child the _knowing look._

Shaking that feeling off, Sakura proceeded to avoid a _certain _person's eyes, and continued to ignore the squeals of her's and Sasuke's Kaa-sans.

-

-

-

As her Mom and Sasuke's Mom continued on squealing and giggling and--bleh, an idea popped up in Sakura's head.

"Ne, Mikoto-san..." Sakura called out.

"Just call me _Kaa-san _from now on as well, Sakura." Mikoto interjected, winking at a giggling Hana in the process.

Blush.

Glare.

"Eerrmm-, Kaa..san..." Sakura tried again, this time in a softer tone.

"Hmm?" Mikoto said in respose, smiling.

"Umm...where's Itachi-chan?" She asked.

Itachi-chan, a name she called Itachi when she first met him at the age of 6.

A name Itachi and her had grown accustomed and comfortable with since then.

Sasuke's focus was now directed towards Sakura's figure, as she did her best to avoid looking at him.

Mikoto's grin grew wider as she noticed her son's sudden reaction.

"Well, Sakura-dear, Itachi-chan had some things to take care of, therefore he was not at home when me and Sasuke-chan left, but you don't need to worry that cute pink-head of yours. I already informed our maids to tell him the address we were at, and to go there as soon as he arrives." She replied, sipping her juice once she was done explaining.

"Oh...I see."

"Mmm-hmm, and by the time, I'd say that he'd be here--ooh, around five minutes or so." She added.

Sakura merely nodded and returned her focus on the...gravel that was beneath her feet. The cemented pavement. Though feeling a stare that was directed towards her, she looked up and met her mother's scanning eyes.

Looking from her, to Sasuke, then back to her.

"Hmm...I can sense a certain tension air flowing." Hana commented.

Mikoto met Hana's gaze and perked up. "Hmm...you know, I can feel it too."

At this, Sasuke's figure stiffened ever so slightly.

"Which brings us to the same topic I opened up, which you silently closed with those eyes of yours, Uchiha Sasuke, please remind me again the reason why you started dating that girl...hmm..what was her name..? Oh, I remember now_...Hoshiwagi Karin"_ Mikoto stated, as her dark orbs narrowed at her youngest son.

Sasuke faced his mother meeting her intense gaze.

Hana's eyes were now like saucer plates. "Sasuke is dating another girl?" she questioned, the question was stated for Mikoto and Sasuke, but Hana's gaze was directed towards her only child.

_Ding dong_

Everyone's heads turned towards the sliding door which led to the inner chamber **(A/N: XD Sorry, had to put that in there) **of the Haruno household.

Abruptly standing up, which caused pairs of eyes from different colors to look at her.

"I'll...go get that." Sakura stated, walking briskly towards the said direction.

She couldn't bear to hear _that name..._or any discussion focusing..._that girl._

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Well look who it is. Our little cherry blossom sure has grown!"

"Itachi-chaaaan!!!"

Tackle.

Smirk.

Giggle.

Footsteps.

"Itachi-chan! There you are!" Mikoto exclaimed, appearing from behind the pink-haired teen who was hugging a certain raven-haired man, with deep pools of onyx as well. His hair was a darker shade of raven, which was neatly tied into a short ponytail that hung losely at his nape.

Sasuke, who was beside Hana, who was also standing closely behind Mikoto, kept his stoic features even though an odd bubbly feeling which felt oh-so-familiar bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

"Is that really Itachi?" Hana questioned.

The raven haired man standing near the doorway only nodded.

"It's nice to see you too, Hana-san." Itachi said politely, nodding his head curtly at the elderly woman.

"Oh? Don't be like that now!" Hana giggled once again, bringing the elder of the two Uchiha sons in a warm embrace.

Sakura sighed. She couldn't believe how giddy and excited her mother had become just by seeing the Uchihas.

_'This is going to be a long night.' _Sakura thought.

-

-

* * *

-

-

It was already Quarter to 10 in the evening, and the Uchihas were still at the Haruno household.

Sakura was at the main balcony, just at the second floor. Most nights she came here to gaze at the dark sky. But at the current moment, she came here to think.

Think about what life has become for her.

Think about what a mess it all turned out.

To think about...the new path that opened up for her when she realized...realized that he didn't love her anymore.

It was a mere infatuation.

...and she couldn't help...but seek a new light to that darkness.

She was never one who stayed in the dark, suffering

When one door closes, another one, will eventually open.

Sakura gazed up at the stars. Billions of them shined throughout the dark sky.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted one...one that was different from the rest...for, it was falling.

"A falling star..." She murmured to herself.

Realization struck her like a meteor.

She didn't want to become like all the stars in the sky that were there. The billions of stars that reminded her of what could be the number of girls, counting from past to the future, the number of girls that would cry over a heartbreaking encounter with the Uchiha.

She didn't want to become like them. Wasting the wonders of life locked up in her room. Bawling her eyes out -- because she knew better.

She wasn't like that...

Haruno Sakura, wasn't like that.

She wanted to be the falling star, one that wouldn't fuss or cry over some silly boy all her life...well most of it.

One that stood out from the rest, for her actions and responses were not the same as the rest that blended in.

"Sakura! Mikoto and the others are leaving already! Won't you bid them goodbye?" she heard her Mom's call from downstairs.

Sakura turned around, but before leaving, she spotted a familiar white paper on one of the tables located in the balcony. The school's info. sheet which was given to all the students of her age.

Spring dance was coming up next week. One meaning only. For the rest of the whole week the next school week, they would be preparing for the dance, and Friday, that next week, was the day that she knew Karin would be waiting for.

"Sakura!!!" came her mother's impatient call.

Proceeding to walk again towards the inner part of their house, one and one thought alone invaded the whole mind of the pink-haired teen.

-

-

-

_No longer will I blend in...I thought I was strong...strong enough to hold on, on my own...stand on my own feet...you broke the barrier that protected me...and now, I have built a stronger, more durable one...everything you know, Uchiha Sasuke...will change...I am not that weak girl! Crying all week taught me that...you'll see once next week arrives... No one...holds me down...not even you..._

* * *

**.::TBC::.**

* * *

**So, how'd you guys find the chapter? Review, onegai?**

**Bleh, i'm still very pissed at that AUTHOR! I shall FLAME her works -evil laugh- Well...I want to. DX**

**Reviews Section: **People I am currently loving:

**ToraHimeSama,** gianna loves SasuSaku**, fumiko-chan,** 1-complicated-girl**, xRosewithThornsx, **Twilight8D**, x.X.x.X.x Babyboo294 x.X.x.X.x , **Naruto8ramen**,**

**DanichT02,** dera-chan**, xXx Miss' Tease xXx, **sakurablossom02**, Tenshi no Sakura, **ladyfuyu**, harunosakua, **PhoenixCAJ**, sasusaku4, **SasukexlovesxSakura**, cutebutweirdlucy18,**

SJ.P6er**, Mistyjet, **violentreaction16**, Ms. cinnamon,** NorthernLights25**, chocyjod,** Sayaka Uchiha**, Kuromi Uchiha,** Passionette**, Minodor****i Takahashi, **crunzypinky**, nashonfun,**

SilverxWolf**, musical-harmony-08,** ilove-tostchan

**You people make me smile! Hope to read new reviews from new readers! :D**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Preparations

**Heyyyooo all of my lovelies! Gomen ne that it took me so long to update this Fanfic! See I was in that zone of writer's block..ness. Yeah. Hehehe. Originally I was supposed to update on the 28th, our dear Sakura-chyaan's birthday, but I had to attend a party on that day...so yeah. GOMEN NE! "School's out! Summer's IN!" well for me atleast. Which gives meh more time to update.**

**Do not fret, all the loves that still have to go to school during this time of the year, once my school starts once again, that's the month wherein your school ends...so yeah. A big and warm thank you to ALL meh lovely reviewers. I LUURRVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not ownie...ish...:D Although, SasuSaku PWNS you all! -Ahem-**

****

* * *

**Chapter VIII- **Pr**e**p**arati**ons

**

* * *

**

_Running..._

_Running away..._

_From all the pain..._

_Pain caused by nothing but lies..._

_Lies said for nothing but mere satisfaction and nothing more...nothing less._

--------------------------------------------

**-Sa**s**uSa**ku-

--------------------------------------------

Pink locks swayed from behind her. All tied up in a long ponytail. Sighing, the pink-haired, jade-eyed maiden picked up her pace.

"Ino, slow down, dammit! We have practically 4 more hours left to pick a proper dress for tomorrow's event!" exclaimed Sakura.

Huffing, said blonde haired girl crossed her arms infront of her chest, and as requested by Sakura, slowed down to a walk instead of scurrying, like minutes before. Tenten and Hinata sighed in relief, being the ones that also had to keep up their pace with the blonde girl was quite tiring.

The girls, as well as the rest of the people in Sakura's batch, were given half the day off.

They were only to attend class from 8 am-12 noon, after which, they were given the day off, allowing the students to buy their outfits and such for the said event that was to be held the following day.

Now, at the current time of 6 p.m., four hours before the closing time of the mall, the girls were still looking for the right dress. From shop to shop, they carried their aching feet and trudged towards the remaining destination. As you can see, they consumed most of the time given, but as of current, haven't found the right elegant gown/dress that suited their taste.

"Ooooh, lookie! Maybe this shop has what we are looking for girls!" Ino squealed, practically running all the way inside the said shop, and started going through racks of dresses that were dangling off hangers.

And another hour was spent wasted on the store that held no promise for the girls.

_------------------------------------------_

**-Sa**su**Sa**ku**- **

_------------------------------------------_

_Last minute. _

The word Sakura was currently loving. For that word, was the exact same time or moment, wherein she found her dress...

-

It was already 9:50 p.m. when they arrived in the last store they knew in the mall that sold gowns/cocktail dresses for parties.

It was already 9:55 p.m. when the others decided to help Sakura in picking her choices.

And it was already 9:58 p.m when Sakura found that sole dress, dangling by a white hanger on the metallic bar. Deeply hidden within the other dresses that were on the same rack. And in that instant, Sakura knew that the dress she found, was the right one for her.

"Save the best for last, huh?" Ino commented as she continued examining Sakura's dress that was laid on the cashier counter of the store.

Sakura chuckled. "Guess so, pig."

"Gawd, I bet we'll all be looking dazzling tomorrow!" Tenten exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Yeah, and I bet Hina-chan will finally get that well deserved dance with her Na-ru-to-kun." Sakura added, which caused the Hyuuga girl to blush a deep crimson.

"OOOH, she's turning into the favorite fruit of Sakura's sole crush!" Ino chimed in.

Everything went silent. Realizing her mistake, she clamped her mouth shut.

"S-Sakura, listen, I didn't mean to-"

"It's, alright, Ino." Sakura said, plastering that smile they knew oh so well to be labeled one that was fake.

"I didn't realize the meaning of what I said before I said it. I'm really really sorry..."

"Ino, I said that it was alright, ayyt? Case closed." Sakura said, if there was a hint of playfulness in her voice, then it was well diminished once she was done stating her statement.

The three remaining girls glanced at each other.

"Something...happened...didn't it?" Tenten said slowly as the girls walked out of the mall's exit.

"I'd rather not talk about it." came Sakura's reply.

"But you HAVE to!" Ino interjected.

All of them were pulled to an abrupt halt after the outburst of Ino.

"I-Ino..."

"Sakura, something major must've happened. Tell me...tell us." Ino insisted.

Pink locks covered jade eyes. "It was just a reunion is all. I already promised myself that I wouldn't be affected no more."

No...

_Why did this..._

...her built in wall was crumbling once again....

_...happen?_

I'm a falling star...different from the rest....

_She was not..._

It was _his_ fault...

_...Weak..._

...I gave him everything.... all of me.

-

A hand that waved infront of Sakura's dazed state shook her out of her reverie.

Sakura glanced around the dark interior of the cab she and Ino were now riding towards Sakura's house. Hinata and Tenten were already picked up by their family drivers, while Sakura and Ino were left,due to the lack of service, or rather the _busy _status of their own family drivers.

"Listen...if _he's _stupid enough to leave a great girl like you...if he couldn't, or didn't even see the great girl that you were -- that you are, then he must be as blind as a bat. If he couldn't appreciate you for you, if he didn't see what great things life could've offered him, life could've introduced him to, just by being with you, and knowing you, all the things -- the wonderful things in life that you could've showed him, then...he _doesn't deserve you._"

That was she needed to hear.

_He doesn't deserve me...he never did... and she promised to herself...to Ino, Tenten, Hinata -- to everyone... that she was well past over that stage...over that phase...over him...because once Haruno Sakura made a promise...she keeps them...._

_------------------------------------------_

**-Sa**su**Sa**k**u- **

_------------------------------------------_

Today was one tragic day, not only for Yamanaka Ino, who continued to whine and groan, but also for Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura who had to _hear _about it.

"Arrgghhh!!! Why were we even FORCED to attend school today!? Based on the time we will be sent home, that only gives us a few hours to get ready!" screeched Ino.

Yet again, Sakura and the others had to cover their ears with both the palms of their hands.

"I-Ino, calm down. We'll be given half the day as well. The party'll start 6 p.m sharp, and it'll end practically half an hour past midnight." Tenten said, still covering her ears that were now practically having internal bleeding.

"Ugghhh, I know! But--"

"Yo, troublesome ladies." a lazy voice said from behind them.

Whipping their heads to the direction of the source, scanning the practically empty corridors, being as it was their break time, Ino's azure orbs glistened with excitement.

"Shika-chan!" she exclaimed, running all the way to the pineapple shaped haired man,who caught her once she tackled him into a bear hug.

"Troublesome." Sakura and the others heard him mutter.

Glancing at the people who accompanied him, Sakura's gaze somewhat hardened once her eyes landed on a certain raven haired male who seemed as if he were on a daze. Eyes averted from the group.

"Oh my god! I forgot all about the whole _date _thing for the dance!"

Everyone's eyes turned towards the blonde girl.

"What?" she questioned before turning to Shikamaru who raised an eyebrow in return. "Well? Ask me to the dance, dammit!" came her demand.

Groaning, he proceeded to fulfilling her demand. Too lazy to even think of a comeback as to why he should have asked her in the first place.

"Hinata-chan, will you be my date to the dance?" came a loud annoying yell from the Uzumaki child.

A blush crept Hinata's facial features before she had to numbly nod her head.

All eyes fell on Neji afterwards. Expecting him to question Tenten.

"I already asked her this morning." came his stoic reply.

"That's not fair!!! We ALL want to see how you'll ask your lady!" Naruto shouted in protest.

Neji grunted in response, and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Naruto groaned, and for once, let the situation go.

That was...until everyone turned to Sakura.

"W-What?" she questioned nervously.

"Who are you going to the dance with, Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, arms draped around the Hyuuga girl's shoulders. Oblivious to the glare that was shot his way by her protective cousin, and the deep, deep, very deep crimson blush that crept the girl's face.

Sasuke's gaze was now directed towards her. That was, until a new voice decided to join in the small get together.

"Hn."

Gazes were shifted once again from her, to the source of the voice.

Fiery red hair.

Hmph. Who else?

"Furupanda-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, tackling the said old panda.

Gaara merely caught the girl and returned the hug.

"Hey."

She pouted. The same pout that Sasuke could recognize anywhere.

The pout that _had_ made him attack her with hungry lips, or the pout that made him agree to a pro rather than a con when they were arguing. The same pout that he thought was cute before...when they were still dating.

"Heard you don't have a dance yet." Gaara continued, eyes on the Uchiha boy who remained passive.

Sakura nodded her head in response.

"Hmm, want to go with me then, Saku?"

Sakura's eyes glistened.

"Hai!" she exclaimed. " That'd be great!"

Initiating another round of bear hugs, Ino was the only one out of the group that noticed Sasuke's change of facial expression. One that she couldn't comprehend.

-

-

-

Slamming her lockers shut, Sakura proceeded to the gates of Konoha Gakuen.

Being as it was the day that she decided to walk home.

Once the iron steel gates of Konoha Gakuen came into view, a familiar annoying voice almost made Sakura jump out of her skin.

"Oi." the voice said.

Ignoring it, Sakura continued on walking.

"OIIII." came the voice again. Louder in volume and annoyed in quality.

"What?" Sakura hissed, turning towards the source.

Face to face with the red haired, ruby-eyed _banshee, _Sakura kept the stoic, passive features on her face.

"What do you want, Karin?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you heard the news yet?"

"What news?" Sakura crossed her arms across her chest.

"The fact that Sasuke-kun is taking _me _to the dance. "

Sakura rolled her eyes at the snobiness of Karin's tone.

"I don't care."

"Oh, and the fact that he's taking me to some restaurant afterwards tells me you don't give a shit either?" she said.

"Oh, I don't give a damn, I don't give a freaking damn on whether you two are going out to some restaurant. Hell I don't give a damn if you two bribe the priests or pastors to have you guys married by tomorrow, I don't give a damn if you bang each other endlessly day or night, I don't give a damn about the both of you!!!" Sakura shouted.

Karin remained silent for the next few minutes. After a long pause, she continued.

"I bet you'd give a damn on the fact that he's taking me to his house afterwards the dinner as well. Oh, probably to do some _things _in his room." she chuckled. "I always knew _my _Sasuke-kun was the naughty type."

**_Thud..._**

**_Thud Thud..._**

She wasn't supposed to care...

**_Thud thud..._**

Correction, she didn't care...

**_Thud..._**

**_Thud Thud..._**

So then why was her heart beating in a fact and erratic way?

**_Thud..._**

**_Thud thud..._**

The beating of her heart told her she was human...just like everyone else.

Pain was inflicted on her...just like everyone else...

She cried cause of it...just like everyone else.

But...unlike _everyone else..._

**She didn't care about the cause of the pain no more. For she promised that _he'd_ mean no more to her.**

...and unlike everyone else... she wasn't suffering anymore...not anymore...that fast...that strong...

Sakura flashed Karin a sour smile. "I just don't care anymore."

And with that said, Sakura continued to walk away. Oblivious to the fact that Karin was now scowling at her from behind.

-

-

-

Continuing her walk from the silence, Sakura permitted herself to drift into thinking...

A question that floated her mind since the day she arrived here in Tokyo, Japan.

That question was soon pushed out of her head once a honk of a car pulled her out of her thoughts.

Glancing to the side, she saw a shiny black porsche pulling up to the sidewalk she was currently at.

Halting herself and permitting to look at the driver, she mentally gaped.

"Sasuke..." she said his name in a soft tone that was filled and dipped in confusion.

He pulled up beside the sidewalk she was now just standing at and gazed up at her.

"Need a ride home?" he questioned.

Confusion appeared on her facial features.

"W-What?"

" I said," he started, still seated on the driver's seat of what seemed like his car. " need a ride home?"

Sakura merely shook her head. "No thanks." she said, avoiding his piercing onyx orbs. "I'm walking home."

Sasuke stared at her in suspicion. "You're not intimidated by me, are you?" he questioned gravely.

A long pause followed afterwards before Sakura shook her head.

"No." she answered, adding a bit of a smile on her own.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement.

"I see you're still as stubborn as you were before, huh, Sakura?" a smirk made it's way on his lips.

Sakura chuckled. "And I guess you're still that same bastard as before, huh, Sasuke?" she countered back.

Sasuke grinned. "I guess you could say so."

Sakura grinned as well. "Guess so."

Another pregnant pause filled the air. No tension whatsoever.

"C'mon, seriiously. I'll drive you back home. I know where you live, anyway." he said once again.

But the difference was, Sakura actually obliged and got in the front passenger seat and buckled up.

-

The drive towards Sakura's house wasn't all that difficult as she thought it'd be.

She and Sasuke would have light concersations from time to time.

All the bitterness towards each other from the past seemed to have faded.

It seemed as if a fresh new slate was being handed out to them. To start all over.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said in a soft tone.

"Hn." he replied, letting her know that he was listening albeit the fact that he was looking at the road, being as he was the one driving and all.

"What...changed...?" she questioned.

Silence...

"I...don't know." came his response. Laced with the same confusion as her question.

---------------------------------------------

-**Sa**s**u**S**a**k**u-**

---------------------------------------------

Dropping her off by the gates of her house, Sakura thanked him with a curt bow.

"Thank you, Sasuke...kun." she said, adding the familiar suffix in the end of his name.

"Hn."

"See you later then...at the dance, I mean." she said once again.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Hn. Sure."

Debating on whether to do it or not, Sakura hugged Sasuke within a second, to find the next slamming his car door shut, and closing the front door behind her.

"Annoying..." he murmured, a smirk tugging on his lips as he pulled out of the driveway and drove himself home.

-

-

-

Sakura's back was pressed against the mahogany door.

_'What did I just...do?' _she questioned herself, biting the bottom of her lip.

Dismissing the thought, Sakura couldn't help but regret the feeling that washed over her.

_'Had I not hugged him, I wouldn't have felt this way...again...though...I am strong...i'll get through this...' _was her last thought before disappearing in the inner parts of her house to get ready for the party tonight.

-

Somewhere distant, Sasuke's mind was in total confusion.

'_I AM over her. We are NO MORE. I feel NOTHING for her. Nada, ZILCH...but then...why is this familiar feeling creeping back into my system...telling me i've missed those days when it was still me and **her**.'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

And it scared the both of them. For whatever faith had in store for them, they both knew they would not be ready. Would not be prepared. For the feeling that seemed so familar to them, one that they both thought and knew was long gone, came back.

But this time...it felt somehow...stronger than it _ever _was before.

**

* * *

**

.::TBC::.

* * *

**Aww daaayyuuuum! It's currently past 2 a.m here! Hehehe, gomen if I seem unusually high to you peoples. :D **

**So see how much I luurve you people that I continue to write this fic till past 2 am? Spread the LUURVEE people and review!! **

**Umm...onegai? :D I thank Tay_lor Swift's "Should've Said No" _for the inspiration of this chapter! Kyaa I luurve her songs!**

**Upcoming Chapter : The Last Dance.** : **Wherein you people shall see or rather read the daaaanncceeeee umm...chapter, yeah :D**

**REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND AND -ahem- sorry.**

**Ja! Leave me a review, will ya? ;) Thankies!**


	9. The Last Dance

**Konichiwa, Mina-san!!! It was kind of heartbreaking to find out that more than half of my reviewer population did not review anymore! (TT-TT) I was sort of depressed because of that. But fear not! ( O.O") there were still some of my loyal reviewers from before that continued to stand by me! Which brings me to say THANK YOU to all meh lovelies! Thanks to you guys I did not abandon this fanfic! :S Thank you, my lovelies once again!**

**Note that: In this fic nearly at the bottom there will be a slow song being played, and I request for you guys to listen to it, onegai? Oh, and for the people that are curious to see what the outfits of the girls look like, feel free to visit my profile. You can spot the link to their outfits immediately. I recommend that you guys check out the outfits _before _reading this you once again.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IX- **T**h**e** L**a**st D**an**ce**

**

* * *

**

The water coming from her shower rained down on her. Her hand was gripping the two knobs, specifically the combined hot and cold water to form the warm liquid that ran down her body. Sakura was already done cleaning herself up…although she could not find the will to step out of the hot steaming shower as her thoughts got the better of her…

'_Just when I think I'm over him, he pulls me back again!' _Sakura thought, enraged as she slammed her fists on one of her bathroom tiled wall.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Stepping out of her bathroom with a robe tied around her petite body and a towel wrapped around her damp hair, Sakura slipped on her lingerie that was placed on her bed beside her prom dress.

She went back in her bathroom and began applying light make-up on her face. Once done with that, she slipped on her dress for the evening and sprayed perfume on her neck, wrists, behind her ears, and some lightly sprayed on her dress.

Sakura glanced at her digital alarm clock by her bedside table, the green digital digits flashed 6:25 p.m.

Perfect, 5 minutes to spare before Ino and the others will arrive at her house with their ride towards the venue of their school dance.

Sakura strapped her silver strappy high-heels before leaving her room.

As she walked down the stairs, one would normally expect the natural tradition wherein one's parent's would be awaiting for their child at the bottom of the house stairs while flashing their cameras right at the child, blinding him or her in the process.

But not Sakura's family…

Her Dad was out since the starting of the month somewhere in Europe attending to business manners…while her Mom…one that she thought would atleast be there for her in a day that was special to any growing teen, was also out… apparently she had another photo-shoot.

"So no one's going to bid me goodbye, huh? The usual…I guess." Sakura said as she sat down on one of the living room couches and waited.

.

.

.

"Your parent's aren't here?" Ino asked, disbelief coating her voice as she scanned the somewhat lack of human atmosphere.

"Yeah. But what are we delaying time here for?! Your Shika-kun must be waiting for you already!" Sakura said, covering up her distress with one of her fake smiles and enthusiasm.

"OHMYGOSH! You are so right! Let's go!" Ino exclaimed, immediately grabbing on to Sakura's wrist and yanking her out of her house.

Once they were in the vehicle, Ino immediately checked her make-up for any signs of fading.i

"Ino, it hasn't even been an hour or so before you last checked your make-up." Sakura said, amused.

Ino giggled. "I know. But I want to look perfect for Shika-kun." She said with a smile on her face.

Aw, love-struck indeed.

…and Sakura couldn't help but envy the love-life of her friend.

Ino snapped her compact mirror close as she met Sakura's gaze. "You know," she began, " it was kind of weird…cause like, I saw something interesting hours ago."

"What weird thing?" Sakura asked, curiosity getting the better of her as she placed one of her elbows of on one of the arm-rests on the chair she was sitting on in the vehicle.

"Hmm…well I saw this pink-haired girl…"

Sakura winced.

"Sitting on the front passenger seat beside this black-haired guy"

_Twitch_

"While I was getting my hair done at a salon. I saw them through the glass window." Ino said, smirking at the end of her statement. "Do you think you know them, hmm, Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura inwardly shrank. "I-I don't think so…" she said.

Ino's sly grin widened.

But before further could be said, the hotel that the ballroom which their school dance would be held came into view.

"Oh my…I think that's Shika-kun with the rest of the guys plus Hinata and Tenten over there!" Ino said, leaning in more on the dark-tinted windows as she scanned the people thoroughly.

"That's _is _them!" Ino exclaimed as the car halted and out came Ino practically running towards them, followed by a very, very amused Haruno Sakura.

"Shika-kuun!!" Ino exclaimed, jumping at the said Nara boy as he caught her in an embrace.

"Woah. It hasn't even been a day since you guys haven't seen each other, and now you guys are acting like you really haven't in _years._

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru muttered as he held Ino.

The group erupted into fits of laughter soon afterwards.

A certain red-haired teenaged male walked towards the group, stopping right before the person he was looking for.

"Saku." He greeted nodding curtly. "Mina-san." He added, addressing the others.

Sakura's felt her breath hitch once she saw Sabaku no Gaara…in a tux.

"Gaara?" Ino questioned.

Naruto, who was unusually quiet at the beginning, whistled. "You sure you're Gaara?" he asked, walking up to the said male as he poked him on the chest.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at him, amused at the action.

"Naruto! I didn't notice you there!" Sakura exclaimed, quite surprised.

Said boy's expression dropped. "Yeah, I feel A LOT better now." Naruto grumbled which caused the group to laugh once again.

"Hahaha, you know I didn't mean it like that." Sakura said.

Setting that aside, they heard one of the teacher chaperones speaking into a mega-mic.

"Mina-san! The party is about to start, we request all students to please get inside already, thank you."

"Hear that? It's tiiiimmmeee!!" Ino sang as she dragged Shikamaru towards the entrance, gesturing for her girls to do the same with their dates.

"Shall we?" Gaara asked.

Sakura was a little spaced out at the moment. She looked like she was…searching for someone.

"Sakura?" Gaara called out once again.

"Uh…Huh?" Sakura said, snapping out from her daze.

Gaara smirked. "Would you rather spend the rest of the day out here, or in there―," he said pointing to the building where the rest went in "where the rest of the people are."

Sakura gave him a bright smile. "Care to escort me inside?" she asked.

Gaara smirked and held out his arm, which she gladly took.

.

.

.

The various different lights from the upper ceiling shown down on the dance floor. A lot of elegant looking white clothed round tables and chairs were placed at the sides. The long buffet table which seemed to have been catered by a very fancy catering service of the hotel.

Ino found a good table, lucky for them each table consisted of 8 chairs. Luckily she found a good table with a good view of the dance floor and the stage at the front.

"You know Sakura, you should really take that huge coat off. I can't even see your dress under that thing." Ino commented as they sat down on their table.

Sakura merely blushed. "Oh, I didn't notice that I still had it on." Sakura replied, blushing.

She slowly undid the strap at the front, then removed it and folded it neatly, placing it on the back of her chair.

Naruto whistled once again from across her which made her chuck one of the silverware which was placed neatly on the table which happened to be a fork straight for Naruto's face.

The group was engaged in a slight chatter, being as their prom hosts weren't on the stage, and since it hasn't even officially started yet.

"Ne, did anyone see the teme yet?" Naruto questioned.

Ino rolled her eyes. " Probably with his slut of a girlfriend date." She said.

"In a way…yeah." Tenten said, her voice slightly farther and less concentrated.

Everyone turned and followed the direction of her gaze.

It was true though. Sasuke, in terms really was with Karin.

'_Oh my God...' _Sakura thought as she scanned the Uchiha male. _'He looks so good in that black tux...and his chicken-butt like hair…looks shinier tonight…' _

The group's eyes were on them, as Karin seemed to have noticed, cause she flashed a smile at Sakura which she returned in as a scowl.

"She looks ten times the bitch she is tonight." Ino commented as she gulped down her ice tea, referring to Karin.

There were no spiked drinks at their school dance.

Sakura saw the two sat down in a table across from theirs, being as the huge dance floor was in the middle. Their table wasn't really directly across from Sakura's and the others, but close enough.

The people surrounding Sasuke's table were: Ami, Suigetsu, Juugo Karin (of course), Tayuya, Kimimaro, and Kabuto.

"Ugh, when will this thing start?" Naruto groaned as he slumped down on his seat.

Sakura didn't miss the soft smile she gave him in return.

Before anything else, finally, the hosts went up the stage and began starting the introduction of the party and all.

Half an hour later, after all the opening introductions, and the opening dances, the floor was finally open to the students. It was an upbeat though, and according to the invitation sent to the students which also had the schedule, there would be a few more upbeat dances before the time for eating would arrive, then afterwards the slow dances and finally, the crowning of the best dressed and the Spring King and Queen, followed by one last dance, then the speech, soon followed by the closing of the Spring School Dance.

Shikamaru was dragged to the floor by an Ino, who invited a Tenten, who grabbed Neji by the wrist, who glared at Naruto not to overdo the dancing with his cousin, who cheered for Gaara to take Sakura to the dance floor the same time he would with Hinata, who obliged.

The eat of friends ended up at the dance floor, oblivious to the other students' eyes who were on them for the fact that they were having such a great time dancing with not only with their dates, but also with their friends all at the same time.

Sakura was surprised to see that Gaara could atleast dance on a somewhat upbeat song, which earned her a weird look from the said red-headed male.

"What?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Nothing!" Sakura exclaimed in defense, laughing soon afterwards. "What…is Naruto doing?" Sakura asked, apparently she wasn't the only one who noticed Naruto's…drunken state of dancing.

A few minutes soon after that, the host which was the student body president, which was Aburame Shino, announced that the last dance before they had to begin the start of the dining time, was a slow dance song, surprisingly _Chris Daughtry's _**'What About Now' **played from the speakers.

Sakura and Gaara were already seated a few songs before that. They were tired as hell, for the fact that they had been up dancing for most of the upbeat songs. Well, that was until the energy came back to Gaara as he stood up and offered his hand before Sakura.

"Care to dance with me on this very first slow dance song?" He asked her, a small genuine small etched on his face as he asked her.

Sakura, albeit tired, took on his offer as he led her to the dance floor where she lightly wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and he, gently wrapped his arms around Sakura's petite waist.

His eyes clashed with hers.

This action did not go unnoticed by a certain pair of onyx orbs.

-

-

-

Sasuke and Karin were seated along with some of the people on the table since the starting of the dance for the fact that Karin was too busy chatting away with Tayuya to even force Sasuke to dance with her, and Sasuke was not in the mood to dance with Karin…rather anyone…

The song ended and the couples that danced to that song, returned to their seats as Shino went up the stage once again to announce that the buffet table was now open to the student body.

The rest that followed suite went by smoothly.

Sakura and the rest returned to their table with a plate full of different food that was served by the people tending to the food at the buffet table.

They saw a scowling Naruto, glaring the food down.

"Uh…Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she placed her plate down the table. Seeing Naruto glaring at his meal today— or rather any day that he would be consuming food was just plan weird.

"Can you believe that they don't serve ramen?!" Naruto exclaimed, scowling at his food soon afterwards.

"Naruto…" _munch munch _"You can scowl at your food all you want,"_ gulps down water _"but that won't change the fact that it won't melt and turn into ramen." Ino said, chewing her food soon afterwards.

"You know, Naruto-kun," Hinata's soft voice said from beside him. " Ino-chan is right."

Naruto heaved a defeated sigh as everyone from their table stared at him.

"I guess…so." He said, picking up his chopsticks.

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed as he started eating the food on his plate.

_Munch _"Wh-hat?" Naruto asked, food still in his mouth which earned him disgusted looks from the girls.

"We've never seen you eat anything _but _ramen." Shikamaru stated.

Naruto gave him a weird look. " Hey I'm not _that _into ramen." He said.

"Sure you _aren't." _Tenten replied.

-

-

Sasuke watched them from his seat as he came back with Karin to their table.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why do you keep staring at the idiot's table?" Karin questioned, referring to Naruto.

Sasuke _hn-ed_.

Karin's expression fell. "Aw, come on, Sasuke-kun. Lighten up! It's a party after all!" Karin exclaimed.

Sasuke just stared at her in return. "I'm just not in a cheery mood, that's all." He replied as he picked up his chopsticks and began eating.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun, what's say let's start dancing once the slow song starts to play, hmm?" Karin said, winking at him soon afterwards which earned him a smirk from the Uchiha.

"Hn. Sure, why not?"

"Yay! Ne, ne, aren't I the prettiest here, Sasuke-honey?" Karin asked, as she fed Sasuke a sliced steak.

"Hn." He replied.

Karin flashed Sasuke a smile as she continued on feeding him.

From across their table, Sakura could already see what the two were doing.

'_So I guess that, the car ride home only meant something for me…and not for him…'_

"SAKURA!!!"

A loud call of her name snapped her back to reality.

"Y-Yeah? What is it, pig?" Sakura asked.

"Ugh, you've been snapping out of reality lately, is there something wrong?" Ino asked from across the table to Sakura.

"Mmm, Nani? Nothing's wrong!" Sakura said in return, waving her hands infront of her for added emphasis

"Hmm…If you're sure." Ino replied.

"H-Hai!"

-

-

-

The eating hour went by fast for Sakura. The first slow dance song that followed after they ate, she noticed that Sasuke stood with Karin and both of them walked towards the dance floor as the lights above dimmed. Most of the students, minus a few remained in their seats.

Either to watch the school's badboy/heartthrob dance with his date, or either because they were still too full to start dancing immediately.

Sakura's head was already spinning by the time Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Karin's waist.

"Man she's such a slut!" Ino huffed, crossing her arms infront of her chest.

As the song from _The Hedley's _**"For the nights I can't remember"** played, Sakura noticed, amazed, that Sasuke, after all these years, was still the same, smooth person when he was on the dance floor he was also years back.

Sakura saw the small exchanges from the two. Namely Karin and Sasuke.

The others on the table were also watching them, but from time to time, Sakura felt some of her friends' glances shift from the dancing couple…to her.

As if she felt their sympathy. Hell, she didn't need their pity!

Sakura huffed and tore her gaze from the two, to the white clothed table infront of her.

That dance number soon ended, for it only lasted for more than 3 minutes.

The following dances mostly consisted of Sakura watching her friends dance with their dates looking at each other with loving and caring eyes.

She envied them…envied all the people that had a love life that wasn't messed up.

Gaara was gone, for other people, namely some fangirls of his asked him for a dance…and being the gentleman he was, had no choice but to oblige their request.

Dance after dance Gaara was still invited by a different girl. Looking at Sakura with apologetic eyes from the dance floor, Sakura returned it with a smile, a reassuring one.

She didn't mind that he was off dancing with another…that was the thing that bothered her…should she be?

The answer, no, she wasn't…not the least.

She actually wanted to be alone…to clear up things in her mind.

And she certainly could not do that with her date just sitting beside her.

Sakura spotted Karin and Sasuke once again on the dance floor.

Anyone would have mistaken them as a married couple…but Sakura knew better.

Sasuke's eyes weren't really enthusiastic about the dance at all. He seemed rather…spaced out.

-

-

-

The dance was almost coming to a close…and Sakura knew it.

The fact that they were already announcing the night's King and Queen proved Sakura's assumption correct.

The people on the dance floor were asked kindly to clear it, and return to their seats.

Of course they had no choice but to oblige, for they too, wanted to know.

"Now, the award, goes to, none other than…"

-Insert drum roll here-

"Uchiha Sasuke and his date, none other than, Miss Karin!" Temari announced, being even though she was a new student, she was already part of the student council, although she was not part of Sakura and the others' grade, she still received the invitation that required her attendance.

Sakura saw the two stand up, Sasuke escorting Karin, being the man she knew he was to the stage.

Sakura felt someone stop by beside her.

Looking up, she met the dark eyes of Ami, one of Karin's so called minions.

"Hmm, don't they look cute together, don't you think?" she asked Sakura.

Sakura remained stoic.

"Oi, Ami!" Ino said from across the two.

Ami turned and stared at Ino.

" I didn't know that they allowed peasants in our school dance." Ino said, grinning at the end.

Her statement made Naruto erupt in volumes of laughter, which caused Hinata to giggle, which caused Neji and Shikamaru to chuckle lightly.

"I agree, Ino. I don't think they did. Want me to call security?" Tenten asked.

Ino laughed. " Nah, I think this is the best we can do for Ami, our very own charity."

Ami scowled at the group before walking away. Her dark blue hair swaying behind her.

"Now, as tradition, our King and Queen must share a dance, lights and song please." Temari said, cueing the lights and the song, _D' Sound's _**"Tattooed on My Mind" **

They shared another song.

In the middle of said song, Temari invited the other couples to join them on the dance floor, which of course, they did.

One of the members of Gaara's fanclub came up to him.

"Ne, G-Gaara-sama, would you like to dance with me?" a blonde shy girl asked him.

Gaara…once again, apologized to Sakura, who replied that it was alright before he left for the dance floor with the said girl.

"Ne, I've always found it weird that the crazed fangirls were the ones to ask their _idol/lord" _Naruto mumbled.

"Well, what can you do. That's how in love they are with Gaara." Tenten said.

Neji could only chuckle.

"Ne…why don't you go up there to the Uchiha and ask him for a dance? I mean, just like the good old days." Ino said, directly meant for Sakura.

Sakura glared at her. "Yeah right." She snorted.

"Hm…well now's your chance." Tenten giggled, nodding to the direction of a now, Uchiha walking towards their table.

Sakura's heart beats quickened it's pace.

"Gambatte, ne? Sakura-chan." Hinata whispered.

As Sasuke was approaching, Ino immediately grabbed Shikamaru's arm. "Ne, come, Shika-kun, let's dance!" Ino said, winking at Sakura before dragging the Nara boy to the dance floor.

Tenten giggled, realizing what was to happen, she immediately stood up as well, without even saying a word, Neji already knew the situation they were all in, he followed Tenten to the dance floor as well.

"Bakas…they're going to miss the show!" Naruto exclaimed, leaning back on his chair.

Hinata was now, currently panicking. She knew that if Sasuke were to ask Sakura, they had to atleast ease the tension by minimizing the people that were to witness him personally asking Sakura to dance…so she did the next best thing.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, surprisingly aloud, standing up in the process.

"I—I want to dance to this song." Hinata said

Naruto sat up straight. "Can we wait for the next, Hina-chan? I'm still a bit tired, and I don't want to miss the show that will happen."

Hinata stared at him with soft eyes. She would never do this in real life, but for the sake of a friend— "Th-Then I guess, I'll just ask Kiba-kun if he can dance with me, then."

Naruto immediately sprang up to his feet. "On second thought, sure, Hina-chan! Let's go!" Naruto said, leading Hinata to the dance floor.

Of course, Hinata didn't miss the thankful look her friend gave her.

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan." Hinata mouthed back.

Just in time…

Uchiha Sasuke stopped right infront of Sakura's chair.

Sakura looked up to stare at his face.

"Care to dance with me, _Sakura-chan?_" he asked in that velvety voice of his.

"Wouldn't your girlfriend mind?" Sakura asked, her gaze meeting with that of Karin's. Well, Karin was practically glaring at her direction.

" Nah, come on. We're on the rode to building up the friendship we once had. Don't you want to take that way?" Sasuke asked, hand still offered before her.

"I…guess so." Sakura replied. Taking his hand in hers as he led her towards the dance floor.

"Alright, everyone. This is the very last song for the night, hope you guys had a good time, and men, may I suggest that you spend this **last dance **on your special woman, thanks for coming and have a good night, seniors!" Temari said into the mic before stepping down the stage for the kast time tonight.

As if on cue, _The Fray's _**"Be The One" **played out of the speakers.

_They're two lovers in the night  
Waiting on the sun to rise  
Passing ships into the night  
Under different skies_

Sakura's arms wrapped around the back of Sasuke's neck as he wrapped his around her slender waist.

_But you just whisper what you said  
One last time  
I could have sworn I heard you say  
That you are mine_

Their eyes were locked on each other's.

_Faded flowers in your hand  
The best that I could do  
It's the only way I've had  
Of reaching you_

_I never saw it like you did  
Didn't know that it was there  
You don't see it in your hand  
Until the end_

Sasuke buried his head, which was kind of surprising on the crook of Sakura's neck.

"S-Sasuke…what are you doing?" Sakura whispered silently as she bent her head slowly, resting the side of her face on Sasuke's head.

"Hm…I have to admit it…I missed this…Sakura." He murmured. His face still buried on the crook of her neck.

His nose hovered in a ghostly way above Sakura's slender neck.

_Be the one and only, wait for me  
Will you be the only one  
Will you be, be the one and only  
Wait for me, will you be the only one_

_What if I knew how to yell  
What would I pray  
What if I knew how to tell  
What would I say_

Their faces were so close to each others as their eyes met, which caused a spark to ignite within them…something that seemed so different…yet familiar at the same time.

Their lips were so close to eachwell. They were both like magnets as they inched towards each other.

Onyx met Emerald…

__

I will be the only one  
If you say you'll never go  
I'll be screaming out your name  
From the back of ohhhh

_Be the one and only, wait for me  
Will you be the only one  
Will you be, be the one and only  
Wait for me; let me be your only one_

_Three…two…one…and their lips met…_

Sasuke's lock on Sakura's waist tightened all the more, as Sakura's did the same from his nape.

Everything seemed oh so cliche, but neither one cared anymore.

Sasuke pressed his lips to Sakura's…harder this time.

It was short and sweet before they pulled away. In their relationship before, they went further into making out…

But this was just the beginning…and as confused as the both of them were…they both figured out a very important matter…

_Be the one, be the one and only  
Wait for me; let me be your only one  
Will you be, be the one and only  
Wait for me; let me be your only one_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_It was as if…everything was right in place._

_

* * *

_

**.::TBC::.**

* * *

**Chyeaaah! Some SasuSaku action at long last! :D Ne, ne, review, onegai??? -insert puppy dog eyes-**

**My dearly beloved...(s) XD  
**TragedyDawl,Itoe-chan, ToraHimeSama, NarutardedJellyBeans,gianna loves SasuSaku, fumiko-chan, x.X.x.X.x Babyboo294 x.X.x.X.x, Otakugal, Crimson Tranquility, harunosakua,  
lucy-chan18, musical harmony-08, Checkers lime Viola, xXKira-Kira-ChanXx, xX emocolorluver Xx.  
**Thank you once again!!!**

**Now, now, I have assumed of two things possible for half the population of my reviewers...missing. Err-hem. Either they just forgot about me- ( TT- TT ) or because they were massacred! -points at Itachi- (0-0) Ne, ne, ne! Tell me there are still survivors! XD**

**Review, onegai? **


	10. Point of Confusion

**EhMaGawsh! You people are so mean to me!! TT-TT I did not know that a lot of you people were still alive, and you guys didn't even give me a heads up on that! TT-TT Meanies!!  
**Alternate Version: **EhMaGawsh! I am soo phsyed to know that a lot of you people are still alive! I can't believe you guys didn't even bother to inform me! TT-TT**

**Yeah, nothing much changed there. ( -.-") -GLOMPIES- I can't believe that a lot of you were sitting at the sidelines! I swear, I was going to hunt down Itachi! (-.-)  
**Itachi: **( 0/.\o")**

**I'm sooo Happy though that a lot of you people are still alive! (^.^) Hahaha. I thank each and every one of my still alive -insert glare directed towards Itachi- readers that reviewed! :D But, if I found out that some people _did not_ survive. -takes out scythe- We won't be seeing Itachi-sama for quite a while. (^.^)**

**Here's worth 15 pages! :D You know I love you guys! ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter X- P**oi**n**t** o**f** C**on**fu**si**on  


* * *

**

Everyone knew that Sakura wasn't a stupid, idiotic, careless female. Well the latter, part of being a female, yeah. But they definitely knew that she wasn't an idiot.

Although in this particular situation. She herself knew that she was confused. So very much confused.

The _incident _that happened last Friday, particularly at the dance seemed to replay over and over in her mind.

And when she tried to preoccupy herself with other stuff, that particular scene just plagued her dreams. But she preferred to call them her _nightmares._

Each thought, each caress, each touch he sent her; she remembered, sent shivers and a jolt of electricity on her skin.

Of course it didn't help ease her mind on the matter when she remembered that he still had a girlfriend.

One that he already kissed, touched, and all the things Sakura wished he _only _did to her. What he once did, and what; she had hoped to continue on her first day at Konoha Gakuen.

At the back of Sakura's mind, she kind of wished that things were still the same. That absolutely nothing changed. But she wasn't that gullible and naïve to believe in such fantasies that were better yet, left in the books with cliché endings and ponies and all the sweetness and fluff that was so…unrealistic.

No. Sakura preferred reality. And with reality, comes pain…

**.**

**.**

**.**

The beating of her heart clarified that she was still alive…

The date on her digital alarm clock, which was in tiny green lights, just above the time, clarified that it was,― indeed, Sunday. Days right after Friday.

And the pictures. That Ino had sent her, really did feel so real in her hands at the moment. One of them, which Sakura refused to believe was not a delusion of hers, taken by her good friend Ino. At the exact time…wherein she was dancing with Sasuke.

She downright _refused _to believe that the picture following that, was in the exact moment that she…and him― well you guys knew the rest. She did _not _even know what to think anymore.

She didn't know what _they― _referring to herself and Sasuke, were. Was it simply just friends? Or was it more? But maybe they were to return to their same, cold façade attitude towards one another once Monday came.

Sakura was seriously confused at the moment.

And the fact that the view outside her window, which showed a light orange hue, mixing with different colors, like light purple, red, and yellow, indicating that the sun was setting for a new day tomorrow, didn't help either.

A light knock was heard from her door. "Sakura-deaaar!" Haruno Hana's sweet, melodic voice said from the other side of the door.

"Mmm...come in." Sakura muttered.

Hana's cheery face popped in from the peak of the door.

"Hey, dear!" Hana greeted as she went in.

"Hey, Kaa-san." Sakura replied. She was on her back, plopped on her bed. Simply staring at the ceiling. Deep in thought.

"What's the matter?" Hana asked, sitting down beside Sakura on her bed.

"Hm…Nothing." Sakura grumbled.

She wasn't mad at her Mom, surprisingly when she hadn't been there for her dance. Hey, she was used to it. But just the thought of Uchiha Sasuke made her stomach churn in a not-so-pleasant way.

"Hmm, well it doesn't seem like, 'Nothing's wrong.'" Hana replied.

Sakura sighed, "I'm just kinda, sorta, maybe depressed, alright?" Sakura replied.

Hana smiled at her, brushing one of her daughter's stray pink hair out of her jade eyes.

"Weeelll, I have some good news for you!" Hana replied, a brilliant smile etched on her features.

"Hmm, and what is that?" Sakura asked, staring at her Kaa-san.

"I invited the Uchiha's over for dinner!" Hana exclaimed, well it sounded more like squealing to Sakura, but yeah, you get the point.

'_Aw shit.' _Sakura cursed inwardly.

"You did― WHAT?!" Sakura bellowed suddenly, springing up to a sitting position on her bed.

"Oh, well I just miss Mikoto sooo, soo very much! And well it gives us more opportunity to catch up with our old neighbors from before. Well, they're not exactly our neighbors again currently, but they live close by." Hana explained innocently.

'_Che, innocent my ass.' _Sakura thought. She knew better than to think that this was all scheduled so that all of them could _catch up. _HELL NO. It was more like a plan of the two devious Haruno and Uchiha mothers for her and Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, you and Mikoto-san gossip like― well like―"

"Old women?" Hana interjected, finishing what her daughter was about to say. "Ah, my dear daughter of a blossom, but we _are _women…well not _that _old. But yeah." Hana replied.

Sakura stared at her Kaa-san incredulously.

"Now, now, Hon. Go wash up. The Uchiha's will be here any minute now!" Hana squealed as she got up to her feet, pulling her only daughter along with her.

"Ugghh…Kaa-san." Sakura whined.

Hana giggled. "Oh, Sakura, don't waste your youth."

'_Great, now she sounds like Gai-sensei.' _Sakura thought, groaning inwardly.

"Now, now, dear, this only happens from time to time. Don't waste the opportunity." Hana said, winking before closing the door behind her, preventing Sakura from objecting any further.

"_Fix yourself _she says. _Happens from time to time _she says." Sakura grumbled as she flopped back down on her bed.

"_Sakura, you better not be lying back down on your bed!" _Hana's voice called from outside.

'_H-How did she…' _Sakura immediately sprang up on her feet. "Alright, alright!" Sakura called back as she walked over to her closet and pulled out different selections of outfits.

'_Damn…Mother's intuition.' _Sakura thought as she proceeded to her bathroom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mikoto-chan!"

"Hana-chan!"

Both mothers hugged each other. Well, that would be expected from two bestfriends since college.

"Uchiha."

"Haruno."

Hana and Mikoto rolled their eyes at the stiff greetings of their spouses.

"Aw, Sasuke, you still look so handsome! Where's Itachi?" Hana questioned as she gestured for the Uchiha family to the Haruno household living room.

"Hn, Arigatou, Haruno-san." Sasuke replied stiffly.

"Oh, well Itachi-kun is out busy. Apparently one of his friends hosted a party late this afternoon. Like last time, he promised that he'd be here as soon as it's done." Mikoto replied, flashing Hana one of her wonderful, bright Uchiha smiles.

"Oh, I see." Hana replied.

-

-

-

"Fugaku, I see the business is going well." Mr. Haruno said.

The elder Uchiha merely nodded, "Same goes for you."

As the fathers discussed certain matters on different business strategies, most likely one that may ally the other, they had engaged themselves into deep chatter.

"Hana" Mr. Haruno called.

"Yes, dear?" Hana replied.

"Fugaku and I will be at my office room, just beside the master's bedroom. Just call us when dinner will be ready, alright?" Mr. Haruno said softly as he stroked his wife's arm affectionately.

"Mmm..sure thing." Hana replied.

-

-

-

As the remaining people, namely: Haruno Hana, Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Sasuke were seated at the living room. Both women exchanging light conversations with each other, while Sasuke was seated on one of the plush leather couches.

'_Why did I even agree on coming here? All there'll be between Sak and I is that thick layer of tension.' _Sasuke brooded.

Hana, noticing the slightly broody state of the youngest of the Uchiha sons, decided to take matters into her hand.

"Soooooo, Sasuke-chan, how are you and Sakura?" Hana questioned, slightly grinning.

Mikoto caught up in her friend's act as she too, grinned at this.

Sasuke tensed at this. "We're…fine." He replied.

_Fine _was good. It wasn't the truth, but hey, it wasn't a lie as well.

Mikoto raised a brow at her son. _"Fine?_ That's all you can describe on the current _relationship _you have with Hana's beautiful daughter?" She questioned.

"Miko…" Hana said, calling her friend the nickname she gave her during their college years. "I'm sure Sasuke-chan does not harbor any feelings for my Sakura-chan. I mean, you _did _mention that he is already…dating someone else!" Hana said.

Mikoto smiled grimly. "Yes, unfortunately― err, I mean, Karin is quite the charmer…that girl…"

"I see that you've already met her?" Hana asked her friend.

"Mmm…Fugaku, Itachi and I have already met her. She's…quite the charmer indeed. Sasuke-chan brought her over for dinner sometime ago. I take it…hmm...I think a week after or so when they started dating…which was a long time ago." Mikoto said, placing a finger on her lip as she thought deeply.

Sasuke scoffed and looked away.

I mean, sure Mikoto was his Kaa-san and all. But that still didn't give her the right to snoop into his private personal life.

"Kaa-san, I suggest you and Mikoto-san stop making poor Sasuke blush like mad. Regarding the fact that you are talking about his beloved girlfriend." came a voice coming from the stairs. You could pick out all the edges in the sentence that was stated with such deeply added sarcasm.

"Sakura-chan! Nice to finally know that you actually listened to your Kaa-san when she told you to look presentable." Hana said, giggling as she referred to herself in third person.

Sakura sighed.

Yes indeed. Our very own cherry blossom was at the bottom of the staircase. Although she did not wonder though on the fact that she went by considerably unnoticed as she climbed down the stairs.

Wearing a simple black silk short-sleeved shirt with matching arm warmers that were not attached to the said shirt, plus the short red gothic Lolita styled miniskirt that accompanied the said torso attire.

"Pfft…I don't call _this _presentable, Kaa-san. It's just dinner." Sakura said as she advanced towards them.

Mikoto didn't realize that she hadn't greeted the only child of her friend, for she was busy staring at her son, noticing that he was staring at the said Haruno teenaged girl.

"Good evening, Uchiha-san, Sasuke." Sakura greeted as she bowed curtly towards Mikoto.

Mikoto almost blushed as she noticed that she wasn't paying that much attention.

"Sakura, tsk, tsk, tsk. Remember what we discussed before?" Mikoto said.

Sakura blushed. "Good evening…Kaa-san…" Sakura mumbled as her gaze dropped to the floor.

Mikoto and Hana giggled as Sasuke could not even hide the smirk that made it's way on his face when he saw the embarrassed state of the Haruno girl.

"That's better." Mikoto said, grinning at her friend who grinned back.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

Their short and stiff greetings held so much tension in such a short span of the moment they had directed their greeting. They didn't even make eye-contact.

Mikoto and Hana noticed this. Of course! It was a mother thing!

As Hana's lips slowly turned upward, about to say something, one of the Haruno household maids slipped in.

"Konbanwa, Haruno-sama, Uchiha-sama. Dinner is ready, shall I and the others start bringing out the platters?" The maid said, dressed in Japanese maid clothing.

"Hai, Arigatou, Maya-chan, we will be dining this instant." Hana replied, a sweet smile on her face. The reason why there were a lot of Haruno household staff loved her.

"H-Hai." Maya replied as she scurried towards the kitchen which was conveniently located near the dining room. That way it wouldn't be hard for the kitchen staff to serve them food.

"Well, shall we?" Mikoto said.

"Hai! What about―"

"Oh, they'll be there." Mikoto said, referring to the men of their families.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dinner went by smoothly. Including the light chatter of each of the family's men. Sasuke and Sakura didn't even speak to each other throughout that whole night.

Well, that was until after dinner, actually. When the members of their family were chatting. Both of their parents were all engaged into the same conversation.

"I always thought of you as a person that would be star gazing right after dinner…or well something like that." Sasuke's smooth voice said, coming from the said door that led to the Haruno's main balcony.

The same balcony that Sakura promised to herself. That she wouldn't be like all the rest. Who spent their lives in sorrow and in pain. Well if not all their lives, then most of that span anyway.

And where she dreamt of becoming like one of those falling stars. The same stars that differed from the billions in the night sky, always there when it was dark enough to see them. Unlike the falling stars that appeared in a certain time or so. Sometimes in groups. Sometimes alone.

Whether or not, she promised herself to be like one.

And here she was again. At that same place, with the source of all the pain and all the deep thinking she had to do.

"Sasuke." Sakura greeted. Her back was completely faced towards him. Even if she did greet him back.

"Hmm…" He said as he walked towards her. Leaning on the railing just beside her and staring at the stars.

"You know," He started, which was kind of odd to her. Seeing as most of the time _she _was the one, (A/N: _Well we're referring to before when they were still dating)_ who started their conversations. Well, most of the time anyway.

"I always thought of you as the type that never forgave a person easily." Sasuke said, he wasn't looking at her. No he wasn't. His gaze was still up at the starry, starry night.

"And what ever made you think of the opposite then?" She asked him, sarcastically of course.

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at her, his face showed signs of amusement, not of annoyance like she thought would be his reaction.

"You knew me better than anyone else did." Sakura said after a moment of silence. She couldn't find the courage to stare at his mesmerizing onyx orbs, so she resorted to, as well, stare at the sky.

It was more comfortable that way. For the both of them.

"I could say the same to you." He replied.

Another pregnant pause of silence drifted in the air.

"That…that _thing _that happened at the dance." Sakura said, softly and slowly.

The sides of Sasuke's lips turned upward. He knew what she was talking about. Hell, he expected her to bring that matter up. It was so like her nature to do so.

"Hn." He replied.

"What…what was it?" She questioned.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "I…don't know." He replied slowly.

Sakura stared at him.

From the look on his face, Sakura could see that he too, was confused.

"Look, Sak…I can't actually explain what I'm feeling…it's more of guilt…so…like, I regret the way I had treated you…on one of your first days at Konoha Gakuen. The slap and all…I don't actually know what came over me." Sasuke said softly.

Sakura stared at him. She wasn't really sure if what he said, was an apology or anything…she didn't really know. It didn't seem like one… but from his words…damn. She was confused. AGAIN.

"Sasuke…I…don't really know what to say," Sakura started, slowly saying the words she knew he needed to hear. "Time heals all wounds…and I can't really call those said wounds just mere bruises either…" Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded. He understood what she had said. Sakura just wasn't really sure of herself at the moment. She didn't forgive him…but she didn't say that she wouldn't forgive him. She just needed space…and time. And that was as good as a _yes _for Sasuke.

He did understand though, the gravity of the situation. It was a miracle to him as well. That she, a kind and loving person, could ever forgive such pain and sorrow he had bestowed upon her.

The fact that he had hurt her in many, many ways. It sickened him. But she was always there. Even before.

His and Her past. Before all of this had started, before the whole thing with Karin and him. She was still always there for him. Even when he saw her again, after being away from her. The glint of hope in her eyes just annoyed him.

How could she be, so…so happy. After all of the things he had put her through. Sure he noticed her somewhat in a grim state. But that would soon vanish.

With her self-confidence and with the loving support of her friends.

Even now, Sasuke noticed why Karin was infuriated with the girl.

She was always happy. And never stood or bowed down to anyone.

She was her own person.

She loved and cared for those people that even tried to hurt her…meaning him…excluding Karin of course. For she had no reason to hurt her…but so did he.

Even when he had noticed Karin's harsh physical or even emotional treatment to Sakura, and he, he had just stood there and watched Sakura take all the hurtful words Karin threw at her. Only to smile once again, a day later.

Even he himself, was stunned.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"EHMAGAWSH!"

"Shhh! Ino-pig, keep your voice down!" Sakura hissed at one of the three girls that were with her in the secluded area of the girls bathroom. It was already lunchtime the day after the Uchiha's had dinner over at the Haruno household.

"You had dinner with the Uchiha's?! They came over to your house, _again?!" _Tenten practically squealed.

"Yeah, well Itachi-chan couldn't make it…apparently he was too intoxicated to come." Sakjura replied grimly.

"EhMaGawsh! You mean Sasuke's older brother?!" Ino squealed once again.

Hinata giggled at the sidelines.

'_I LOVE YOU HINATA! YOU ARE SOOO MY NUMBER ONE BESTFRIEND!' _Sakura thought inwardly. Hell, Hinata was the only one who wasn't screaming at her like crazy, squealing at her like there was no tomorrow, and pinching her like she was a mere stuffed human toy.

"Yeah, I heard Miko― I mean, _Kaa-san _scolding him over the phone.

"OhEmGeee! You call Sasuke's mother _KAA-SAN?!"_ Ino screamed once again.

"Shush, Ino-pig. Yes, I do. Now lower your voice down a notch." Sakura said, rubbing her throbbing temple.

"And, and, and he actually seemed like he was apologizing to you?!" Tenten added, recalling the story Sakura told them a few minutes earlier.

Sakura merely nodded.

"Sakura-chan…I don't think it's wise though…if you fall in love with Sasuke-san again…it might be all…a trap or something…of the sort…and you might wind up…hurt…" Hinata said softly.

Everyone's attention turned to Hinata.

Sakura's eyes softened. "Thanks, Hina-chan… Actually, I don't plan on falling for him…not when he's still dating someone else…" Sakura said.

Ino coughed. "Ahem. I think we all forgot the most important matter here." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"And what is that, Ino?" Tenten questioned.

"THE DAMN REAL IMPORTANT THING THAT HAPPENED LAST FRIDAY!"

A smirk was plastered on Tenten's face as Hinata, surprisingly smiled, in an evil…ish way, I guess. Well more of half a grin.

Sakura instantly blushed. "I-I don't know what you guys are b-babbling on about." She said, stuttering as her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Mmm-hmm…and elephants fly." Tenten said, sarcasm lacing every syllable.

"Wait, elephants fly?" Ino asked, her azure eyes widening.

"Not the point, Ino!" Tenten pointed out.

"AHA! So they _do _fly! I can't wait to rub this in Shika-kun's face! And I thought he was the smart one."

…

Silence…

"Sooo, what was the kiss all about, hmm, forehead-girl?" Ino asked, immediately changing the subject.

Sakura blushed instantly once again. A blush, which was fading, but thanks to Ino, came back just a few seconds after it's _almost _recovery.

"I-It was nothing…" Sakura replied, looking at anything but the three girls infront of her.

"Mmm-hmm…Boy, I can't wait to rub this in Karin-bitch's face!" Tenten exclaimed as she high-fived Ino.

"Speaking of boys, what happened to Gaara today? He didn't appear in homeroom or anything." Ino said.

Sakura nodded. "He had to attend a matter back at his original home. You know, the one that he moved from. Apparently Furupanda-kun's Tou-san had some matters to attend to at his previous business work building. And well Gaara and Kankuro were dragged all the way there as well because Temari wanted to tag along and see her old friends. And since their Dad would have to spend atleast days there, they needed the whole family…for protection purposes, I guess."

Ino nodded. "Oh, Oh, Oh! Have you guys seen the totally hot new student guy? He enrolled here this year but only showed up, like today!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Of course the topic would be switched to boys, knowing Ino, she would have died if she was prevented to speak of boys for just even 24 hours.

"Hot, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked, piqued.

"Mmm-hmm! He almost looked like Sasuke when I saw him the first time!" She yelled.

And that was the moment where Sakura's eyes felt like it bulged.

"A Sasuke look a like?" She questioned her bestfriend.

"Yep! Same color of the hair, only not spiked like Sasuke's. Same color of the eyes. And he is SOO PALE!" Ino exclaimed, dreamily. "I saw him just a few moments ago before our way here to the bathroom right infront of our school fountain. It seemed as if he was sketching it or something."

"SAI!" Sakura yelled as she dashed for the exit.

"Sak! Where are you going?!" Ino called from behind.

The girls soon dashed right after her.

"I _will get _her to dish us on the details of the kiss later on." Ino added, saying it to Tenten and Hinata as they ran after their friend.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She had spotted him. He was, as Ino had said, standing right infront of their school main fountain.

It would have been hard for Sakura, and maybe most of the people to sketch something as detailed as their school fountain, well, in a position to be standing, but she knew Sai better than anyone else.

His left arm supported the body of the sketchpad, as his left hand curled on the borderline. His right hand was busy sketching of course, and possibly shading as well. He seemed so absorbed in his drawing, that he didn't feel another person's presence from behind him, or, well that was what Sakura thought. Until she tried testing that theory.

"HEY, SAI!" She yelled from behind him.

"Oh, hey there, ugly." He replied, not even glancing at her. His undivided attention was either towards his sketchpad, or the fountain that was his model.

"You saved me the time to actually go and find you, ugly. Thanks." He said.

Twitch.

"What did you just call me, emotionless, pale bastard?" Sakura replied, her temper rising.

Sai actually looked up and gave her one of his fake smiles.

"Why you…" She didn't even finish her statement as she began strangling him. "After all this time, you still give me those fake smiles! Dammit!" She bellowed as she began strangling him.

Sai merely coughed. "You're not as strong as you once were before, I see." He said, smiling again.

"Uggghh!! Why I―" an idea popped in her mind as the edges of her lips curved…menacingly.

"Still being chased by girls, hmmm?"

Twitch.

Oh yeah, it was his turn to twitch now.

"You know, I can spread some rumors here and there, about a certain, I don't know, maybe new kid that's hmm…I guess maybe hot enough…but hey, I still know one of his deepest, darkest, secrets that― mmph!"

She was interrupted by the pale hand that covered her mouth.

"Shhhhh! I told you not to tell anyone about it! I was a damn child!" Sai said, his face slightly burning up.

Sakura grinned.

Since they were at the school's main fountain, which was near the usual grassy parts of the school where most of the kids hung out during lunch, they were clearly visible.

And this scene, did not go unnoticed by a cerulean-eyed male who had his back resting on the bark of a shady, large tree, accompanied by his other friends.

"Ne, guys, isn't that Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned as he pointed towards the said pink haired girl, sitting up straight.

Shikamaru and Neji who were busy just lying down on the grass beside Naruto's place, looked at him.

"Naruto, don't you have a _thing _for Hyuuga's cousin?" Shikamaru questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"I didn't know that he had a thing for Hinata-san." Neji said, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Umm…" he gulped. "Well I don't like Sakura-chan, if that's what you were pointing out, Shikamaru."

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to his bestfriend on the other side, who was with his girlfriend.

"Sasuke-kuuun! What the hell was that darn kiss?!" Karin whined as she punched on his chest lightly.

"Hn." He said.

Karin's ruby eyes widened, her dark-rimmed glasses accentuated the look. Her skimpy version of the school's uniform accentuated her curves more, like the glasses she had which accentuated her widened eyes.

"Were you cheating on me?" She asked him.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Karin, stop being such a nag!" Naruto said from beside Sasuke.

Karin scoffed then turned to Sasuke. Staring at him straight in the eyes.

Somehow when he stared back into those amber eyes. He'd imagine emerald. He'd imagine a totally different face staring at him that way. And he just really HAD to shake his head before other things pop u in his mind.

"Karin, babe, everything's fine. Just forget about it, okay?" Sasuke asked as he caressed her cheek.

Karin sighed into his touch. "Fine." She murmured.

Naruto made a coughing/disgusted sound.

"Now if you two are done, back to my question." Naruto said, pissed at his bestfriend that he didn't pay attention.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as Karin snorted.

"What the heck is that guy doing, covering Sakura-chan's mouth like that." Naruto said. It was more of a rhetorical question.

Sasuke immediately sprang up. The reason? He did not know. It must have been a reflex or something.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin said from beside him.

Sasuke looked at her.

"What's with the sudden jolt, teme?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the rolling of eyes from Shikamaru and Neji who were beside him.

Sasuke glared at the said two.

Whatever it was that they were thinking, it was so not true. Whatever _it _may be.

He shifted his attention towards the direction of the pink haired girl.

It was true. Every single word that Naruto had said.

She was there. Grinning as a certain guy that seemed to look like him from afar was behind her. Covering her mouth, and he seemed embarrassed about something.

Sasuke felt something weird bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

'_Weird' _he thought. _'I must be hungry or something.'_

Sureeeee.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going over there and I'm going to ask Sakura-chan who is that…err, new guy." Naruto said as he stood up and brushed off the dirt at the back of his school pants.

Sasuke smirked inwardly. Somehow that idea soothed him. The reason? He did not know. Yet again.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at him.

"Are you sure, that's for the best?" Neji asked after a moment of silence.

Naruto merely nodded.

"Yeah…I think so." He said before proceeding to walk towards the said pink-haired friend of his.

Karin rolled her eyes. "What is he? Like in love with that billboard brow girl or something?" Karin asked.

"No," Shikamaru replied lazily. "He's more like an overprotective brother or something."

Karin scoffed. "What's so good about her anyway? I mean she's just average. Hell, maybe even _below _average."

Neji growled. He wasn't really the protective type. But once people started talking trash about other people behind their backs, that's when things get nasty.

"You have no right to talk about Sakura-san in that matter, Karin. She's just a normal person like you." He stated stoically.

Karin sighed as she scanned her nails. "Sasuke-kun can we go now?" She asked, ignoring Neji's statement.

Sasuke _hn-ed. _She took that as a_ No._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Forehead-chan!" Ino yelled as she along with Hinata and Tenten came up to her.

"Well it took you long enough." Sakura said, now seated at the sidelines of the fountain which was built for doing so.

"Sooo, who's this hottie?" Ino asked as she looked at Sai, who smiled at her in return. One that Sakura knew was fake, but she didn't say anything about it anyway.

Before she could even properly introduce all of them to Sai, Naruto came running towards them.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" He yelled as he ran towards them, stopping right infront of Sakura before resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"W-Who is this?" He said, straightening up. You could tell that he was still tired. His ragged breathing concluded that.

Sakura smiled at him.

"Everyone, meet Sai, he was also my friend from the previous school I attended. Sai, meet Ino, Hinata, Tenten and last but not the least, Naruto." She said, pointing at said different people once she said their name.

Naruto noticed that Sai's gaze lingered towards him the longest out of all the rest.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned Sai quite rudely.

Sai shrugged. "Nothing…dickless." He said, grinning at the end of his statement.

Naruto's along with the others' jaws dropped towards the ground below them.

Sakura sweat-dropped anime style. "Gomen…Sai is used to making up different names for different people based on his observation." She explained sheepishly.

"So you mean he thinks I'm dickless?" Naruto questioned.

"Mmm…yeah what ugly here said was right." Sai replied, plastering one of his smiles on his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"And, and, and he thinks Sakura-chan is ugly?!" Naruto said.

Sakura remained silent, but she was inwardly seething at the nickname he gave her.

"Oh, really?" Ino chimed in. "What about me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Sai scanned her from head to toe. Which kind of made Ino blush a tad bit.

"Hmm…" he said, tapping his chin.

Sakura sighed. "Well, what's her nickname, Sai?" She asked.

Sai looked at Sakura. "I'm going to call her…beautiful." He said.

Sakura's previous smile faded.

_A second later…_

"WHAT THE HELL, SAI?! YOU CALL INO BEAUTIFUL WHILE I GET UGLY?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura yelled as she strangled Sai.

Naruto and the rest could only chuckle at the scene before them. Well, minus the blushing Ino.

-

Moments passed, after more introductions and some beating, Naruto returned to Sasuke and the others. Thankfully they still had ten more minutes of lunchtime.

"So, Naruto. Who was that guy?" Shikamaru spoke suddenly, which kind of surprised the rest.

"Oh he was just a new kid named Sai." He replied, grinning. "He calls Sakura ugly, but I think he doesn't think of her that way at all. Beyond that, they seem like such close friends…as if they had a relationship or something." Naruto added, quite amused as he looked at his friend's reaction from beside him through his peripheral vision.

Sasuke stiffened ever so slightly.

What the hell was happening to him.

He was not jealous. No he was not.

It seemed highly impossible to even consider that answer.

He was just…not used to seeing her with another guy.

It'll take sometime to get used to that idea.

He was definitely sure that he wasn't jealous.

Seeing her with another guy, just…surprised him, that was it. Nothing more.

Just a few days of getting used to, and he'd be fine…totally fine…

Atleast, that's what he wanted to believe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Rrriiiinnnggg Riiiinnnnnnnnnnng riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnng**_

"Konichiwa, Haruno residence, Haruno Hana speaking."

"Hana-chan!"

"Oh, hey, Miko-chan!"

"Ne, listen, I want to invite you guys over here for dinner, probably this Friday?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure, Miko-chan. We might be disturbing something, plus I'll have to check on our schedule for that.

"Aw, Hana-chan, onegai?"

"Umm, I guess we could try to make it?"

Smile. "So 6:30 p.m so that we can chat before dinner, hmm? Does that sound alright?"

Motherly…ish kind of giggle. "Sure, Miko-chan! But may I ask, why suddenly this came up?"

Sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you…" pause. "Sasuke's girlfriend is coming over for dinner. He just texted me, like 5 minutes ago, asking for permission. But this time, her parents are coming over." Mikoto explained from the other line.

"Oh, and wouldn't that be rude for my family and I to just, join in with you guys?"

"No, no, no! I need your opinion on the girl. Of course I know you treat my Sasu-chan as your own, as I treat your Saku-chan. That way we'll both find out if she's really right for him."

"Oh, I see. You make a great point."

Giggle.

"We'll be there alright. No worries. Should I bring Sakura?"

"Of course!"

"Alrighty then! If that's all, Ja ne!"

"Ja, Hana-chan! See you Friday!"

"See you!"

_**Click…**_

* * *

**.::TBC::.**

-cause you all know that it's not the end yet...

* * *

**And that's Chapter X for you! Extra nice and long, a gift, for all of my lovely reviewers out there! ;D  
-cause you all know that I love you guys! ;)**

**People I luuurrrvvveee!:**  
MiMiSora4EVR23, DanichT02, xFlawed Imperfectionx, Sayaka Uchiha, xxxemiko. itooshixxx, Otakugal, Itoe-chan, freak-4-God, angel. at. midnight, Naruto8ramen, Lateblossom, xxxVanstarxxx, Hatake 'Fer, fumiko-chan, harunosakua, lucy-chan18, KunochiruleALL, xXsaku-chanXx, cutiezam24, xxiluvemoboyzxx, ToraHimaSama, TragedyDawl,  
xXKira-Kira-ChanXx, Kaelin the Black Swan, Crimson Tranquility, NarutardedJellyBeans, musical-harmony08, MyUsedRomance, luckiducki28, Checkers Lime Viola,  
1-cimplicated-girl, gianna loves SasuSaku, Rockinyoyo, shockmyworld12, jesselovemeto, Ms. Cinnamon, wWRkChErRy, allesmera, lim128, and iEmo101.  
**-cause you people made my day when you guys told me what you thought about the past chappie. :D**

**Remember the silver rule, now. XD Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, I'll be gone for the whole month, next month. I'll be spending the rest of my summer vacation out of the country, namely, the U.S where most of my readers are. XD It's not definite yet if I won't be able to update while I'm there, but in case I probably won't be able to update future chapters during that period, which is why I'm trying my best to update each of my fics before I leave. Gomen!**

**Buuut, if you guys are good to me, and each and every one of you review and leave me a comment, I'll squeaze in some time to type down Chapter 11 and post it before my departure. Thankies once again!**

-Cause you all know that Death Angel-hime loves you all! ;) Send her some love back, will you? :D


	11. Sorry

**Konichiwa! All theeee people I luurveee! I thank you all for following the Silver Rule! It made me really, really happy! Yep. The previous stat on my profile was correct. Our flight was -insert smoke bombs- not continued, due to the Swine Flu, since we were really going to spend our vacation in New York. So yeaaah. I hope you guys are alright there. My Mom, being as she was in the U.S went beserk when we told her we were on our way there to visit her.-.- So yeah. XD In place of that, the rest of that vacation was spent at one of our country's tourist attraction spots. The best beach in my country. Boracay.  
**

**So Gomen! I really luurve you guys, you know! (; That's why I typed this chapter all day! I'm really sorry and I feel so guilty. Gomen ne! Really! TT-TT**

**Ummm, Oh yeah, before I forget, I would really really appreciate it if you guys listened to the song that I will instruct for you to guys to really have to listen to at one part of this chapter. It really needs to be in that moment, so when you listen to it, you guys'll feel what I felt when I wrote that part. Mmmkay? THANK YOU once again to the people who did Death Angel-chan's Silver rule! This one's for you guys! **

**Extra long for my lovely reviewers!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

This was stupid. She had agreed to the damn dinner just because her mother was practically doing pretty much _everything _in her capability to get Sakura to attend the Uchiha-Haruno-Hoshiwagi dinner.

Only when days had passed, and it ended up at the day before the said dinner did Sakura cave in. Hana had a conversation with Mikoto over the phone, thus, they came to the conclusion that Sakura might reconsider her answer if they allowed her to bring one of her friends along.

Well, that did it exactly. She had second thoughts.

And with the help of her three friends, Ino, Tenten and Hinata, she had finally came up with her decision. She was taking Sai to the dinner.

And she just hoped that she wasn't making a mistake.

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Chapter XI- So**r**r**y

* * *

"Hana-chan! Welcome!" an excited voice came from the two main doors of the Uchiha mansion.

Sakura wasn't surprised anymore at the turn-out of Sasuke's residence.

Steeled-iron gates surrounded the huge white mansion. At the front, you could see the small guard house that managed the front gates. And at the back, there you will find an Olympic-sized swimming pool, a tennis court and a very beautiful garden.

The Uchihas' residence was at the part of Tokyo Japan where you would normally find the Western-styled houses, malls, etc.

Sakura also lived nearby, which answers the question as to why she as well lives in a western-styled house.

Of course people normally found in the area where the Uchiha's live, and nearby where Sakura lives means that they belong to rich families harboring wealthy businesses.

"Mikoto-chan!" Hana greeted back as she embraced the said woman.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you look so beautiful tonight! And, your friend as well! Sai, was it? Hana mentioned him to me when she called before you guys had driven over here!" Mikoto explained.

Sakura gave Mikoto a sweet smile as she fidgeted with the hem of her tasty red spaghetti-strapped dress that ended a few inches above her knees.

Her long hair was tied into a half up- half down do, and she had applied light make-up on her face.

Sakura glanced at Sai, wearing that tux made him look so…different than his usual everyday kind of laid-back style he usually wore.

"Sai, are you sure this is alright?" Sakura questioned him. She wasn't entirely sure if he was comfortable with the idea of attending this dinner with her. She wasn't even sure why he had agreed to come to this dinner.

Sai flashed her one of his smiles. "I'm sure, ugly."

A vein throbbed at the side of Sakura's head, and she had ended up punching Sai hard on the shoulder.

"Wow, for a girl, you sure know how to hit." He commented as he rubbed his abused shoulder.

That earned him another hard punch.

"Ah, so I see that the blossom has finally arrived." a very familiar voice said. The source, appearing beside Mikoto.

"Itachi-chaaan!" Sakura exclaimed. Her eyes widened with delight as she flung herself towards the said man, dressed properly for this occasion in a tux as well.

"It's nice to see you too, Sakura-chan." He said as he patted her head.

"Mou, stop doing that. I had to fix my hair for over an hour you know." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, yeah! This is Sai, my friend! Sai, meet Itachi-chan, I would love to say that Itachi-chan and I were siblings but unfortunately, we're not related, so I can't really tease him on a daily basis."

Sai flashed him a smile and shook Itachi's hand.

"Ah, it's nice to meet Duckbutt-emo haired guy's brother." He said.

Sakura's sweat dropped. _'My gawsh. He sure knows how to make an impression.'_

Itachi grinned. "Yeah, and it's nice to meet one of Sakura's friends as well." He replied. "Oh, and don't believe what Sakura here had said. We _are _going to be siblings someday. Well _in-laws _perhaps."

Sakura blushed crimson red as she punched Itachi's arm.

"Ita-chaaan!" she shouted. Her face flushing in embarrassment.

Itachi smirked at her. "Don't worry, Sakura. You know it's going to happen someday." He said as he slipped inside the house, preventing Sakura from punching him to a pulp any further.

Sakura muttered curses under her breath. Her face was still flushed, and the two couples belonging to different families, fortunately for her did not notice the encounter Sai and her had with Itachi.

"Sooo, what say we all head inside?" Mikoto cheered as she led Hana, Kenji, Sakura and Sai inside the huge Uchiha Mansion.

Sakura had pinched Sai's arm on the way to the destination Mikoto was leading them to, whenever he repeated what Itachi had said earlier.

"So I see that you and Sasuke-san will get married someday, hmm? And possibly have small Uchiha babies running around?" he said. It came out as a question, but Sakura knew that he was just teasing her.

"Sai no Baka!" she hissed as she pinched him harder on the arm this time. One that made him wince.

He flashed her one of his fake smiles in response even though she could see it in his eyes that he was affected from the pinch.

Oh did she hope that it left him with a mark on his skin. He sooo deserved it.

Once the Uchihas' living room came into view, Sakura had spotted Karin seated on one of the couches, wearing a dress that actually looked decent, beside Sasuke, who was wearing a tasty tux as well. All the men had to wear a tux. It wasn't really stated. Well it was just expected.

And she couldn't help but allow her eyes to ogle at him for a few seconds. Scolding herself moments later, reminding her inner that they weren't together anymore.

But somehow, the reminder did not hurt her as much as it had before…That was a fact, that had surprised her, to say the least.

Beside them, sat another couple. A middle-aged one at that. One that Sakura had assumed was Karin's parents.

She saw how Sasuke's eyes flickered towards them. I mean, even Karin's ruby eyes had directed towards them. Who wouldn't, anyways. They were a semi-large group anyway.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke's eyes flickered from his mother, to her parents, and it lingered longer on her figure, which ended up moving to look at Sai. His onyx orbs, she had noted, hardened. Which left Sakura with a whole round of questions.

"Oh how I remember the old days, when we were young and foolish, wait, the foolish part only referring to you, and you were too busy focused on Sasuke-san and your studies…oh how I wish that those old days were now, uhhh, the new days?— it was much easier that way. You were more irritable." Sai whispered.

"Ba-Baka!" she accidentally shouted as she punched his arm once again.

Sai chuckled at her weak attempt. "Not to mention that your strength has faltered from the capacity it had been from before." He said, grinning at the end.

"Shut up." She said, flushing red once again.

She was NOT weak, dammit! Hell no!

This comment would have normally had her all riled up and angry. But somehow the way Sai had said it, the effect had made her all flushed and embarrassed.

This little exchange did not go unnoticed by a pair of onyx orbs.

Sasuke was so NOT looking at them. He did not care. Hell no. It was just…a disturbance to the peaceful and serene aura his family's living room emitted.

Sakura and Sai were just causing a ruckus to the peaceful environment, which was the why Sasuke's eyes to observed them from where he was.

And that was his explanation.

It sounded lame. But hey, it was the truth. Atleast, that's what he wanted to think. Wait a second, he was NOT unsure about this. He was 100% sure that he was looking at Sakura and Sai's way because they were causing trouble and noise. That was it. Period. He wasn't unsure of his answer/explanation. He was sure.

Before Sai could say anything that would, no doubt make Sakura blush, an idea popped up in Sakura's head.

"Ugly, why are you grinning? It doesn't suit…" His voice trailed off as he watched Sakura fish in her small purse, pulling out a sliver digital touch-screen camera.

"Sai," she had said in a sweet voice. _Too _sweet to be the same normal voice of Haruno Sakura. _The _Haruno Sakura Sai truly knew. "remember when we were back in our previous school, and you were too obsessed about getting yourself embarrassed in front of your fangirls. You know, the kind that you don't want them to see a picture of you, making them drool and become even more fangirly and all gushy over you?" Sakura said, grinning mischievously.

Sai had mentally gulped before replying. "Yes."

"Weeeell, I wonder how fangirly and all gushy they'll get once they see a picture…" her thumb pressed on the button where the power button was. "…of their fangirly crush…" she focused the lens on Sai. "in a tux." She finished, clicking the button that caused the camera to flash.

And there it was. Stored in the camera as Sakura viewed the picture of Sai, in a tux at the rectangle screen.

Sai's face flushed from realization.

Sakura merely giggled before skipping towards her parents for protection.

"Sakura, gimme that camera!" Sai whispered briskly as he dashed towards Sakura.

She responded by sticking her tongue out at him and slipping the digital camera, after switching it off, inside her purse.

Once Sakura was beside her parents, she glanced back at Sai, who was not amused by the situation at hand, leaning on the couch behind them.

"Sakura," she heard her mother's voice call out to her. The voice that drew her attention towards her parents and the people conversing with them.

"This is my daughter, Sakura." Hana introduced her to a middle-aged red-headed woman, beside a chocolate brown haired, middle-aged man. "Sakura, meet Hoshiwagi Rin, Karin's Kaa-san, and Hoshiwagi Kaoru, Karin's Tou-san. Both people, I assume, are the parents of your friend." Hana asked, meaning that she had assumed that she and Karin were…friends.

The way the two looked at her made her want to crawl under a rock or something. Their intense gazes made sure of that.

"H-Hai." She replied. "Nice to meet you, Rin-san, Kaoru-san."

"Nice to meet you to." Rin replied. "Quite a lovely child you have here, Kenji." Kaoru had added.

By the looks of it, Rin had the body of a model. Her face was that of a young woman as well. She was definitely a model, or was one at that. But the frown that she wore constantly on her face, and the aura that she emitted just spoke volumes of what seemed to shout…unapproachable.

Karin's Tou-san, on the other hand, seemed quite the same. He held the aura of a strict, _too_ overprotective Dad.

"Oh, and Karin." Rin had called out to her daughter.

"Hai?" Karin replied once she was standing beside her parents, right in front of Sakura and her parents.

"I would like you too meet Haruno Hana and Haruno Kenji. Your friend's parents." Rin introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Karin!" Hana said, a beautiful smile graced on her features. "Yes, I suppose what my wife said, is correct." Kenji joked.

"Nice to meet you too." Karin replied sweetly.

Sakura and Sai exchanged glances.

_Fake._

Although Sai had only been at Konohagakure Gakuen for only a few days, he already knew Karin's attitude. He had even witnessed her telling some girl off just for bumping into her by accident.

Of course, having a gift that Sai had, which was the gift of having a keen eye on observing, he immediately knew, same as Sakura, that Karin was putting on a show.

How likely. Even in front of teachers she did the same. Acting like the teacher's pet, and no one even bothered to mock her about it.

They were…intimidated.

"It's nice to actually meet Sakura's parents!" she said, a smile on her face as Karin's ruby eyes glanced at Sakura.

The response of the pink haired girl was a simple smile.

What use was it to argue if Karin would most likely continue to play that charade she was putting on. The outcome would only be that Sakura was an undisciplined child if she had acted on instinct. Which was the opposite of what she really was.

Sakura decided that she would, for now, play the part she was now in…the part that Karin had given her with no choice.

"It's very nice to finally meet Sasuke-chan's girlfriend and her parents." Hana started

Rin nodded.. "Likewise. I hope that things aren't weird for your daughter or you." She had said softly.

"What do you mean by that, Rin-san?" Hana had questioned, confusion laced in her sentence.

"I mean, this must be as awkward as it is for me, meeting the Ex of the same person's house we're having dinner at."

"Actually," Sakura started. She was determined to prove Karin and her family wrong. Whatever lie Karin had told her parents before meeting Sakura and her parents, would soon be erased from their minds. She was determined to do so. To prove all of them wrong.

"My family and I are just here to show complete support for Sasuke. He was my childhood friend, as you may know, despite the fact that we had a relationship, one that ended…not quite as comfortable, we're just here to atleast let Sasuke know that we're 100% behind him on his decision. I do not harbor any feelings for him, not any longer. I am not a stupid girl who acts that way. Besides, we're just friends now. So there isn't actually any tension between both of our families. Atleast, not mine." Sakura had said. Her voice sounding stronger than what she had expected.

Sasuke, who was still seated on the couch, masked the shock that was currently invading his system. He tried to appear that he held no interest on the conversation the Haruno's and the Hoshiwagi's had.

Sai noted this, but even he himself, was surprised as well.

Mikoto, who was smiling, leaning on one of the walls as she let the two families converse and get to know each other—her heart was beating of pure joy. It just showed how much Sakura had grown into an independent, strong young teenaged girl.

Itachi smirked from where he was. Hidden from the view of all those who were in the living room. He knew that his little _Imouto _was stronger than what all of them gave her credit for. And this proved it. He was…proud of her.

Even Hana and Kenji were surprised. Hana could not hide the bubbling happiness she felt. Her once dependent daughter, had now grown into a strong-willed, independent young woman. One that she was proud of.

Rin didn't expect this. So she merely stared at the teenaged girl in front of her.

Karin, however, was bubbling with pure rage. She had expected the answer of Sakura to be that of a weak little girl that had her favorite _toy _stolen from her. She had expected Sakura to keep her silence. To keep _being_ silent.

Damn! Karin had expected SILENCE to be Sakura's answer! Silence that meant that she was not over her EX! That meant that she was still grieving for her loss of him! What the hell was going on!?

Karin silently fumed.

Her face soon, broke into a smile.

"Well that's wonderful news! I can't believe it myself, but I'm happy that you've moved on, Sakura!" Karin exclaimed. Smiling at the end of her statement as she drew Sakura into a stiff hug.

One that Sakura stiffly returned.

'_This is all for Tou-san and Kaa-san.' _Sakura thought as she returned the hug. Hell, she wanted to slap Karin straight on the face. But she had to play along…for her parents.

"Well then!" Mikoto decided to interrupt. She had sensed the tension between the two teenaged girls and decided that it was time to break things up. The sooner, the better.

"Fugaku-kun had just arrived, I received the announcement from one of the maids up front, soooo. Shall we start dinner then?"

"That'd be…wonderful, Miko-chan!" Hana replied.

Still though, her gaze was locked with Karin's. Despite the fact that both girls were _smiling,― (it was a show for their parents and the people around them)_ their eyes stated otherwise.

'_Ugghhh, can I please rip this chick apart!?' _Sakura thought as she kept her sweet smile on her face.

'_AARRRGGGHHH, I just want to pull that bitch's hair out till she becomes bald! That way she'll be called baldie instead of pinky!' _Karin thought as well, as she gave Sakura a wide smile.

"Ugly."

…

"Yo, ugly."

…

"What? You deaf now too?"

…

He could only see white now…

"Now, _that _my friend, is what you get for using two insults in one sentence." Sakura said sweetly as she dragged a dizzy Sai towards the Uchiha's dining hall where everyone else had gone too, way before them.

Sasuke saw this little exchange, completely oblivious to the two who had gone out before him. He blended in the surroundings well, if he chose to. And that, was the perfect time.

He felt a slight ache at the left side of his chest. _'Geez…I have to get used to seeing Sakura with other men. This stupid feeling is what I get for being used to the fact that I am used to the idea of seeing her with me. Now that it's __like__ she's with someone else, it's weird.' _Sasuke sighed.

He really had to get used to the idea of Sakura seemingly dating someone else. I mean, you can't really blame him for feeling that way. He was used to the idea of Sakura being with him, then after a year where they had an encounter, she hadn't really gone out with someone else. That is, until now.

He wasn't jealous. Of course not! Being jealous means that you aren't really satisfied with what you have at the moment. Being jealous meant that the object of the weird things he's been feeling means that he wanted to claim that…object…or…person.

"Stupid!" he muttered to himself. He was being completely idiotic at the moment. It was stupid to think that he was…stupid. _(_A/N: _Alright I'm sorry, but it's just that Sasuke is confused at the moment, so he's repeating words to not…confuse him any more than the state he is currently in.)_

Sasuke was contented with what he had…with who he was…with.

_Denial is harsh and easily distinguished, my friend._

He was sure. He knew that he was sure. He was contented… yes, he was. But the bothersome ache in the pit of his stomach this time, told him otherwise.

"Good thing dinner's about to be served. Guess I haven't been really eating a lot nowadays. It all comes down to dinner where starvation makes itself…known."

_Excuses…_

He was sure he wasn't jealous…that he was, indeed, contented…with what he had.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The seating arrangement was like this: At the head of the table, sat none other than Uchiha Fugaku, at his right, sat Uchiha Itachi. Infront of Uchiha Itachi sat Uchiha Mikoto. Beside Uchiha Mikoto sat Haruno Hana. Now beside Hana sat her husband, Kenji. Infront of the Haruno couple sat the Hoshiwagi couple who was beside their daughter, Karin. Beside Karin sat Uchiha Sasuke. Now in front of the said pair, sat Haruno Sakura and Sai.

And now, _that _was the seating arrangement. The Uchihas' dining table was made of glass. A very long one at that. The guests didn't even get to occupy the whole table. Just half of it. So the rest of the seats remained vacant.

As the exquisite western-styled food on silver platters were served, the adults (meaning the three parents of each family) began talking. Itachi occasionally joined on in them, seeing as himself, as well, was now currently done with school, and when he decides it was time, to start the working life. So yeah, he could relate to the adults. Much to be expected of Uchiha Itachi. Being able to relate to anyone.

That left the two couple sitting right across each other with nothing to say but either stare, or look away from one another.

Karin's lips curled from the corners of her red lipstick coated lips.

"Sooo, Sakura." Karin began as she sliced part of her meal and slid it in her mouth, chewing before she continued.

"Yes?" she had to act polite. Her parents were right beside her, for goodness sake! Same for Karin. Maybe that was the reason why she had called her 'Sakura' instead of the usual name, _pinky._

"Sooo, are you going out with Sai now, hmm? You two seem like you would make a great couple!" Karin exclaimed with such enthusiasm that it drew the attention― _'__meant on purpose'__ Sakura thought_― from the adults. Momentarily, of course.

"Of course not, Karin!" Sakura replied with the same amount of enthusiasm Karin had. "We're just really, REALLY great friends, you see! A kind of friend, that I'm sure _you _have!" Sakura said.

Karin's brow twitched. "Of course, Sakura-_chaaan!_ Why wouldn't I? I mean, you too, I bet, have _tons _of friends! You know, with that _great _personality of yours!" Karin said.

Sakura and Karin smiled at each other.

Sasuke and Sai didn't even notice the exchange of the two, for they were too caught up examining each other.

'_So this is the Uchiha Sasuke, huh? I don't see any great reason why ugly here likes him. None at all. He was just a waste of her time, I guess.' _Sai thought as he flashed Sasuke one of his fake smiles.

Sasuke gave Sai the infamous _Uchiha death glare. 'What the hell? If Sakura is going to date __this__ idiot, she must __really__ have bad taste…but then again, she had dated me…now that I think about it…this person looks a little like me.' _Sasuke snorted at this.

"So how are you _young adolescents _doing, hmm?" a voice said from behind Sakura and Sai.

The four teens stiffened at the voice. All eyes were turned towards the source. Uchiha Mikoto, flashing them one of her brilliant smiles.

"K-Kaa-san." Sakura blurted out.

Karin's eyes immediately hardened. The words that sprouted out of Sakura's mouth were _only _meant for _her_ (meaning Karin) towards Mikoto! And the said Uchiha lady didn't even suggest Karin to call her as so!

Mikoto grinned and patted Sakura lightly on the head. "There, there, Saku-chaaan. I'm very happy that you call me that now, instead of Mikoto-san." She said.

"H-Hai." Sakura stuttered back.

"Soooo, how do you find the dinner, Sai?" Mikoto asked politely.

"Hmm, in between courses, I think you have an excellent chef, Uchiha-san." He replied politely.

Sasuke inwardly snorted. _'Wait… WHAT? What the hell am I doing!? Snorting inwardly just because…nevermind. It's not really worth my time to think about these thoughts anyway.' _Sasuke thought.

"Oh? Why thank you then, Sai!" Mikoto exclaimed cheerfully. "I'll make sure to transfer the word to our chef, hmm?"

Sai smiled at the elderly Uchiha lady.

"What about you, Sasu-chan? You seem a bit grumpy today." Mikoto commented as she went over to her son's side of the table.

"Hn."

"Oh, what's the matter then?"

"Hn. Nothing."

"Well…alright then." Mikoto said at the end. She then turned to Karin. "I hope you're atleast having a wonderful evening, Karin-san?" Mikoto asked.

"Hai! But you can call me Karin." She said.

"That's nice of you, dear. Well I must go back now to the adult's side of the table. Ja!" she said, smiling at the four as she walked towards her spot on the table. She passed Sakura and bent down to whisper: _'I leave Sasu-chan to you then, Saku-chan! Please try making him feel better, onegai? I'm sure that you'll be able to do it, hmm?' _she said, patting Sakura affectionately on the head before straightening herself and proceeding to walk back to her place.

Sai of course, heard this, and flashed Sakura one of his _knowing _smiles. Sakura immediately blushed crimson afterwards, hitting Sai on the shoulder and calling him a _baka _before averting her attention to her food.

A pair of onyx eyes watched them from his place.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Why did things have to be so…so _complicated _between _them? _Couldn't they just become friends? I mean, sure. _She_ didn't actually say that she didn't forgive him. Because _he _didn't actually say that he was sorry…

It was a _sorta _apology.

So currently both of them were _sorta _friends.

Meaning that now, he was _sorta _confused.

He sighed as he gazed down the railings. Looking down at the pond below, part of the Uchiha garden at the back, which reflected the full moon's light. Causing a glow on the shallow water.

Sasuke sighed. The rest of his family and the guests for tonight were all chatting with each other back at the living room.

The dinner went by smoothly.

If you could call the constant _annoying_ way Sai and Sakura had their conversation right in front of him smooth, and the fact that Karin kept bugging him the rest of the night on the table on the reason as to why he was colder and even snappier than usual, didn't help.

Sasuke sighed as he ran his hands through his spiky dark ebony locks with one thought plaguing his mind.

And in that moment…he knew that the swirling emotions inside of him were not the actions done by the constant times wherein he would not eat. He knew that the gut-punching feeling he felt whenever he saw Sakura with Sai, (which happened to be a lot lately during these past few days.) wasn't just the fact that he was uncomfortable or not yet accustomed to the idea that she was dating someone else and that he was totally cool with that. He admitted that he was quite relieved when he heard that the Sabaku kid and his sibling were gone for a few days. He admitted to himself that when he thought about it deeply on that same day, Sai was still there, and it actually made no difference whether the Sabaku kid was gone.

He had finally admitted to himself that what he was feeling…was really… Jealousy….

.

.

.

**(A/N: Alright, so at the start of this fic, I asked you guys to atleast listen to a song that will be instructed at one part of the fic, ongoing till the end, so yeah. This is the start where I ask you guys to listen to 'When You're Gone' by Avril. Of course I know that this song is quite used frequently and getting quite old now. But it really suits this part. Thankies!)**

Back at the Uchihas' living room, Uchiha Mikoto had noticed the absence of her youngest son. She scanned the people that were not present as well, in case they went with him, but no. All of them were there.

Haruno Hana, Haruno Kenji, Uchiha Fugaku, Hoshiwagi Kaoru and Hoshiwagi Rin including herself formed a small circle holding wine glasses filled with wine. Of course.

At the other side of the room, Karin was seated on one of the couches, her sparkly designer styled rhinestone covered cellphone was flipped open as she was busy texting.

On the other corner of the living room, there were three more people.

Sakura, Sai and Itachi. They were busy chatting casually, and in some occasions, Itachi would say something that would make Sakura blush, which would lead to Sai saying something and her to react by punching him.

Sasuke was the only person that was not with them indeed.

'_He must not be enjoying the dinner like I had hoped.' _Mikoto thought sadly as she excused herself from the group. _'Tonight must have really made him have second thoughts on his life decision. I guess he wasn't sure anymore if the life he really wanted to have…was a life with Karin…and I think…I know where he is and who the right person is to help him think things straight.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a chilly night. Yes it was. The leaves of the trees from below rustled. Clashing with the direction of the wind.

Sasuke could hear nothing but the natural hymn of nature. Beyond that, nothing else disturbed his peaceful state.

"Hm… so your Kaa-san was right. She knew exactly where you would be." A sweet melodic voice from behind him said.

Sasuke swiftly turned around. His onyx orbs stared at Jade ones. Their eyes meeting.

"Sakura." He said.

His voice sounded so smooth and velvety to her ears as she walked up beside him. Leaning her thin arms on the railing of the Uchihas' mansion roof.

Unlike ordinary houses that had no balcony-like styled roofs, he Uchihas' mansion had a different quality. I mean, that really was to be expected coming from the number one family throughout Japan that had the most successful one.

"Sasuke…kun."

Sasuke's eyes met hers once again.

She hadn't called him that ever since their very first, in such a long time meeting. Well she formerly used to add the suffix to his name, before. Starting when they were childhood friends till when they were dating.

Only when she had found out that he had…moved on without her, did she change that. Banishing the suffix from his name and calling him his first name only.

"Hn. You haven't called me that in ages." Sasuke commented as his shoulders relaxed.

"Mmm-hmm…I figured, since we're now kinda sorta friends…what the hell then." Sakura replied.

Her voice…the sound of her voice when she directed her words toward him, in that soft way of hers, never seemed to change the idea of him thinking that it belonged to angels.

That her voice…belonged to angels…

But then again…she did look like one.

"Hn…so what are you doing up here?" he asked her nonchalantly.

"Mmm…your Kaa-san told me that you were currently at the point of confusion." Sakura explained.

"…and?"

"Aaaaaannnnnddd, I wanted to help, baka!" Sakura exclaimed as she hit him playfully on the shoulder.

Sasuke gave her a lop-sided grin. It didn't reach his eyes though. Even if it did, Sakura knew him better than anyone else did. Despite the fact that they broke up and went their separate ways for a while. She still…knew him better than anyone else that even tried to get to know him.

"Hey," she said in a softer tone. Her eyes softening as well. "what's the matter…hmm?"

And the gentleness of her tone…the softness of those precious jade eyes that stared at him, made his breathing stop.

She was just so…so…so everything that he never expected…what he never expected that he would one day want.

How…how forgiving she was…. Despite the fact that he had made her feel a turmoil of emotions in the past.

How soft her touch felt to him…As she gently stroked one of his arms on the railing that was the closest to her reach.

And how her eyes shone brightly. More brighter than usual because of the moon's light…

Sasuke froze.

He was searching for something in her eyes… more like… the emotion that he hoped that he would find.. The same feeling that he denied…

A feeling that he denied he himself was currently experiencing whenever he saw her.

"I'm just…" Sasuke turned away. "..confused."

Sakura lifted one of her eyebrows and stared at him. "Confused..? What do you mean by that?" she asked him.

Sasuke sighed. He then turned to her with serious onyx orbs.

"Just…" he took a step towards her. "…help me…" he was in front of her. His face inching down towards her.

"Sasuke…kun?" Sakura's eyes widened at the proximity of their faces.

"…understand…" he continued.

His eyes were now half-lidded as he bent down. His lips ghostly hovering above hers.

Sakura's mind swirled. Different emotions which she tried her hardest to keep buried deep within her unleashed.

She had to…help him…understand…

And her eyes closed. Her lips finally connecting with his as she brought her shaky arms up and encircled them around the back of his neck. She pulled him closer as she felt his arms snake themselves around her waist.

She had to help him understand…what…what he was…feeling.

Their lips touched again, and again and again as Sasuke's brows knitted.

He knew…the answer.

Sasuke pulled Sakura roughly against him as he angled his head to kiss her deeply. His arms were locked against her waist as he continued kissing her…Like she was water to a man coming back from the dessert after a long journey…as if she was the answer to his unspoken problem.

Tears slid down her face as she kissed him back.

Why did…everything feel so right?

Why was he…out of all the people in the whole world…the one who made her heart skip a beat…and ache?

Why were things so…complicated…?

Why couldn't she just have her…happy ending…?

She loved him…loved him so very much…

Wanted him…forever.

But she was just here…to help him think things straight…

Sasuke felt her tears slide down his own face.

He gently pulled away from her as he scanned her face.

She was looking away as tears continued to slip down her porcelain white face.

Sasuke gently brought a finger up, and gently wiped the tears away.

His heart…was aching… It hurt…it caused him pain… so much pain.

Sakura looked at him with a broken expression on her face. "I still…love you…" she said in a pained voice, as tears cascaded down her angelic face.

"...wh-why…?"

A grim smile appeared on her face… "I must be…stupid…"

Sasuke's heart panged.

He knew what he wanted.

He knew what he needed.

He knew…what he couldn't live without.

Each thump of his heart caused him pain.

She wished that she didn't blurted out the secret that pained her the most…not now…not in front of the source.

She wished that she could have stayed stronger…even for just a little while longer.

But…he had kissed her…at her weakest moment.

Can you blame her? If you're going to, please don't…she was…hurting… and her heart ached…

The pain…was unbearable. It was since the start of the dinner.

"I…I guess I lied…the things that I told…Karin's Mom…I guess…weren't really…true…" she said, laughing sadly. More pain…more tears.

"Why…why do you have to hurt me…?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke froze. He was sure that his heart stopped beating for a second. His eyes softened.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have― just, forget about…what I said…alright?" she said, trying her best not to choke from the sobs that tried to escape her lips. A grim smile graced her features.

She was…broken…

Sakura immediately turned her back towards him and was going to run towards the inside of the Uchihas' Mansion.

That was…until a hand stopped her. Grabbing her wrist, Sasuke pulled her tightly against his chest and secured her there, right in place with his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

A sob escaped Sakura's lips as she buried her face in Sasuke's chest. His grip on her tightened as he rested the side of his cheek on her head.

"I'm…sorry…"

Sakura froze.

He was…sorry.

Sorry for making her go through all that.

Sorry for hurting her…

Sorry for ever…leaving her…

Sakura felt his lips on her hair as he gently caressed her arms with one of his hands.

It was as if he left…

As if the guy she had met at the starting of the school year, wasn't him at all.

As if now, at this very moment…he was Sasuke…the Sasuke that had _always_ been hers.

**

* * *

**

**.::TBC::.

* * *

**

**Aaaand that's the ending for this chapter! I thank all the people, once again who reviewed last chapter, and the people who listened to the instructions of this chapter, aaand I thank the people in advance, who will review this chapter! ;D**

**So I hope that you guys found this chapter nice, or to your liking. I would really, really be happy if you guys would review, speaking of which:  
**The people who did not break the ruuuuuule of Death-hime. XD**:  
**

Cutiezam24, aOikurO23, Sak, DanichT02, fumiko-chan, Malevolent Animosity, XXXVanstarXXX, 1-complicated-girl, lucy-chan18, Checkers Lime Viola, allesmera, freak-4-God,  
Tragedy Dawl, Marchioness of Trannsylvania, MyUsedRomance, Fallen. Rose. Angel, gianna loves SasuSaku, xxiluvemoboyzxx, luckiducki23, Hatake 'Fer, Rockinyoyo, Pasionette,  
Itoe-chan, musical-harmony-08, Dei-chan, jesselovemeto, harunosakua, lim128, angel. at. midnight, Ms. Cinnamon, x.X.x.X.x Babyboo294x.X.x.X.x, massiekur90120, iLoveSasukeSakura,  
sakura-nekoblossom2078, ToraHimeSama, MiMiSora4EVR23, xXKira-Kira-ChanXx, Mindori Takahashi, Veroxion, love4anime2, Sayaka Uchiha, NekoAngel101, kyokyo123.

**You all are ZEE BEST and you know it! (; HAPPY MOTHERS DAY to everyone! Don't forget to greet your mummzies even if they're at another country! Give 'em a call or something just to let them know that you appreciate them! :D**

**So I thank each and every one of my reviewers! You all have made me very happy by reviewing, and I love you guys! Sad to say though, that this fanfiction is about to end, or rather, nearing it's end ): **

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**** I'm in need of a BetaReader that can edit my past chapters for my other story, Hypocrite. Qualifications are: If you can spell words decently, and have really good grammar. Oh, and you must atleast read that fic as well. Meaning that you not only read this fic, but also Hypocrite in the past as well, that way I'm sure that you guys know what the plotline is in Hypocrite and won't be confused when editing. So yeah. Please PM me, those of you who are interested, or leave it in your review****. **

**Well that's all, please send Death Angel-hime some love, cause she wants to feel loved at the moment by her readers. (: And I'll see you guys next chapter. :) **

**Ja!  
**


End file.
